Escape
by ZombieBride.eats.your.brains
Summary: Sakura is a high school but she is not a normal student she has a dark and fricken hilarious past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: high school

As Sakura waited for her train the rosette sat against the wall eyes closed listening to her iPod, Sakura felt as if she was completely alone in her own little world that is until some girls walked past snickering and pointing at her one of the girls shrieked when she throw one of her beat up black converses at them hitting the wall and falling to the ground

'' What the hell do you think you're doing freak'' one of the bimbos exclaimed.

'' I saw a three giant cockroaches so I tried to quash them'' sakura said grinning

''excuse me, do you know who we are'' the bimbo almost shrieked

''don't know, don't care'' the rosette answered.

'' well, I'll tell you freak we are the head cheer leaders of Konoha high I am Yuki, the blonde over here is Ino and this sexy redhead is Karin and you are'' yuki said almost to cheerfully

''Sakura, Sakura Haruno ''

''well Sakura, you should know that your get up looks tragic what are you the grim reaper''

she said looking up and down at her she was wearing black skin tight jeans with cuts across them held by safety pins, a tight black t-shirt (and only one shoe I might add).

''and look at her face she looks like a porcupine attacked her'' Karin giggled

'' their called piercing'' she answered, she had the right side of her lip pierced as well as her nose and her ears had one in the middle of the right side of her ear and an industrial one the left.

''excuse me whore but you shouldn't talk one centimetre less one those shorts and you'd be naked from the waist down and that shirt hides nothing, so don't question my fashion sense when hardly wear any clothes' 'sakura argued

''this was fun but my train is here, adios sluts'' she waved good bye as the doors shut she laughed to herself as she thought how fun school at konoha high will be.

As she walked in through the door of her small one room apartment she felt lonely after her parents died from the car accident a year ago she started living here by herself.

Sakura walked into the kitchen and put a cup of instant ramen in the microwave as she watched it spin for a little while she counted down the timer '' 3..2..1'' DING! She took it out and started eating it at the computer as she logged on to her email.

Cherry_bomb: is online

Lord_of_ramen: hey pinkie, you excited about starting high school

Cherry_bomb: hey Naruto, not really, by the looks of it it's full of preps (whores).

Lord_of_ramen: how come ?

Cherry_bomb: I was at the station in my usual attire and these whores walk past and started whispering and pointing at me and the next thing I know im having an argument with them

Lord_of_ramen: who were they?

Cherry_bomb: umm... Oh yeah they said they were the head cheer leaders at konoha high their names where yuki, Ino and Karin. Total sluts I might add

Lord_of_ramen: now play nice sakura. Did you do anything to provoke them?

Cherry_bomb: ahhhh… I sort of throw my shoe at them and called them cockroaches

Lord_of_ramen: 0.o you what!

Cherry_bomb: hey, in my defence they started it.

Lord_of_ramen: you never learn. Well see you tomorrow at school pinkie

Cherry_bomb: yeah see ya tomorrow. :)

Lord_of_ramen: logged out

Cherry_bomb: logged out

-There is none in this chat room-

Sakura let out a sigh '' I gotta get ready for bed'' she mumbled to herself walking up to her wardrobe and pulled out a towel and a pair of grey track suit pants and a long sleeved grey shirt.

The rosette haired girl stepped into the hot shower singing ''your go far go kid, trust and see'' as she was washing her hair she inwardly swore ''shit, I forgot to go grocery shopping'' while smacking her large forehead '' guess I have to go in the bloody morning great just great'' the one thing she hated more than Justin beiber was waking up early.

While sakura was drying her hair her phone rang filling the small apart with papa roach ''hello, sakura speaking''

''that you pinkie, it's me Sasuke''

''oh, hey teme what you up to'' she replied tiredly

''not much, you coming to school tomorrow'' sasuke said coyly over the phone

''yeah, yeah have to''

''well then that's a new one the legendary cherry blossom going to school'' he replied chuckling,

now sakura was getting pissed off ''I told you not to call me that anymore'' she almost spat

''okay, okay chill im only teasing well see you tomorrow bye'' ''yeah bye'' and with that she hung up.

-0-

''riiiiing''

''argh where's the snooze button'' she said looking over her alarm clock realising what the time was ''holy crap it's already 7:30 shit'' she almost screamed.

Jumping to her feet quickly grabbing a normal pair of black skin tight jeans and a my chemical romance t-shirt and throwing them on with a pair of socks and her usual shoes her black converses and quickly brushed and tied her long pink hair into a high pony tail going just past her shoulders.

Looking at her watch she hurried and packed her black back pack with her textbooks and pencil case ''stationary check, textbook check, wallet check… Kay all packed'' she said to herself while zipping up her pack.

''cut my life into pieces this is my last resort, suffocating no breathing don't give fuc'' the song was cut short when sakura answered her phone ''hello'' ''PINKIE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU MISSED THE BUS'' Naruto yelled over the phone, ''yeah sorry, Naruto I over slept so im going to walk today'' Sakura replied innocently as possible.

''you bakka just don't be late for school, bye'' he replied calming down a bit

''see you at school bye'' and she replied he hung up.

Sakura could just hear the schools bell pulsing in the distance ''shit the warning bell went'' she muttered to herself picking up her pace, she reached her classroom 1-d huffing and panting and as she opened the door the second bell rang.

''you're just in time'' her teacher replied smiling or what she thought was smiling under his black mask

''what the fuck'' she thought to herself looking at her odd teacher completely shocked by his appearance he had spikey grey hair and a black mask.

'' Ok class we'll start with introductions, say your name and interests '' her teacher said coyly

''since your standing you can start'' he said gesturing to sakura ''ok, then my name is Sakura Haruno I like drawing, reading and listening to music ''

after she spoke she took her seat next to a boy munching down a bag of chips with gusto and a boy who was napping.

''this class is getting stranger and stranger'' she thought. Each student stood up and introduced themselves Sakura wasn't really listening to them until she heard a familiar annoying voice ring through her head

'' my name is Yuki Hamajima I like to shop'' she said flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder, ''ah crap, she's in my class'' Sakura thought out loud.

As the lunch bell rang she stood up and put her textbooks away, Sakura was about to walk out of the room when she noticed the boy next to her was still sleeping.

''what's up with his hair'' she thought noticed his hair made him look like a pineapple.

''Oi, wake the hell up'' she yelled at the incapacitated boy, he groggily opened one eye.

'' what do you want, do I know you'' he said tiredly

''no, but I sit next to you and its lunch'' she replied

''troublesome, so what's your name anyway''

''Sakura Haruno, you''

''Shikamaru Nara'' with that said the boy who was munching on chips class came bounding into the classroom yelling

'' Hey Shikamaru, come on or where gonna miss lunch''

''yeah, yeah man your troublesome'' he replied lazily

'' well see you later, Sakura''

'' yeah bye, Shikamaru''.

Walking down the hall to the cafeteria Sakura bumped into Naruto

'' hey sakura-Chan me and teme have been looking for ya, come on''

before she could reply she was pulled into the cafeteria and towards a table with her childhood friends.

Hinata who was blushing and stuttering for no reason, Lee who was pushing and kicking the air displaying his new skills to neji who was ignoring him and talking to sasuke who was giving his usual mumbles and groans for an answer, as she sat down Lee hugged her from behind

'' hello, my sweet cherry blossom'' he said in her ear

''get off me, bushy brow'' she replied through gritted teeth punching him into a wall with her brute strength causing every head to look her way

''oops'' she said innocently

''way to go pinkie'' Naruto shouting fist bumping her.

'' is h-he o-ok'' Hinata stuttered

''Who cares '' neji said taking a bite of his lunch as if on queue lee jumped up not a scratch on him and bolted towards sakura who stepped out of the way just in time making brushy brow run straight into the brick wall

''this isn't over my cherry blossom, one day you will be mine'' he shouted loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear

''not gonna happen'' she retorted back.

At that she sat down and ate her lunch in peace besides the argument between Sasuke and Naruto.

'' I can't believe I used to have a huge crush on him''

(Konoha elementary school 8 years ago)

''Hey sasuke-kun wait up'' the pink haired young girl said out of breath

''What'' the raven haired boy said irritated

''ah well um well you see'' she stuttered

''spit it out'' he said impatiently

'' I…I love you Sasuke'' she almost yelled

''you're an annoying thorn in my side'' he replied coldly

''wha…what'' she replied visibly shocked

''I said your annoying, so get out of my sight''

After he said that Sakura ran away as fast as her little legs would take her, after twenty minutes she ended up at the park near her house so she climbed one of the sakura trees (or cherry blossom) and stayed there crying for what seemed like hours.

Sakura didn't speak to Sasuke for about year after that until her best friend Naruto made her talk to him, at first it was awkward but after a while they became friends again.

''Sakura, SAKURA snap out of it''

''wha''

''the bell went'' Naruto yelled

'' were gonna be late for class'' He hollered running down the hall to her class room.

''Shit'' she mumbled running to her class.

WHAM Sakura fell to the ground she looked up to notice the three girls from the train station yesterday

''howdy, girls''

''don't howdy me what are you a cowgirl'' yuki spat, Sakura stood up.

''What do you three want'' she replied to yuki and her army of slut zombies

''we didn't appreciate your language towards us yesterday'' she said flipping her hair over her shoulder

''what part me calling you a bug, a whore or a slut'' she replied coyly

''All of it'' she shrieked

''lower your pitch, fuck bimbo you'll burst my ear drum'' she said rubbing the inside of her ear with her index finger.

''what did you just call me'' she replied through gritted teeth

''a bimbo'' she said matter a factly

''oh that's it '' she yelled raising her hand about to bitch slap her but suddenly someone caught her hand

''huh, who are you'' she said confused

''Garra'' the red head said coldly

''well Gaara get the hell out of my way'' she said pointing her pink manicured nails at him

''violence is prohibited, I advise you to go back to class'' he replied coldly

'' or what'' she said questioning him.

'' I don't hit girls, but my sister Temari will have no problem hitting you''

''tem-temari'' she stuttered almost shitting herself

''she's your sister''

''yes'' he replied in his normal cold tone

'' now get to class'' after he said that the girls ran off.

''Thanks, but why did you help me I could of handled it myself'' she said

'' I don't know you looked like you needed help so I helped you'' the strange red headed boy replied

''well thanks Gaara, bye the way my names sakura, what class are you in'' she asked dusting herself off whilst walking to class

'' class 1-d'',

''No way, that's my class how come I didn't notice you'' she said shocked he shrugged his shoulders.

''Sakura, Gaara you two can explain why you are late after class now take your seats'' Kakashi-sensai said over his book that was obviously a hentai

''this teacher just gets creeper by the minute'' she mumbled under her breath as she sat down making a sleepy looking Shikamaru chuckle

'' and what is so funny, Shikamaru'' she said looking irritated ''you, pinkie'' he said still laughing which made her even more irritated but before she could reply the head master Tsunade's voice boomed through the P.A

''good afternoon students, I hope you have settled into the new school year nicely. For today's announcements anyone wanting to join the drama club, the cheerleading or football team or other of our… fantastic groups and clubs there is further information on the announcement board which is located in front of administration office that is all''

the speakers cut off and Kakashi-sensei spoke up.

''Now class open your history textbooks and open it to page number 45, today your work is pretty easy all you have to do is copy out the notes then write why you think the Egyptians mummified the dead and why they built pyramids talk amongst yourselves but I want all the work handed in at the end of class''. Sakura was fully concentrated on writing out her work until Shikamaru nudged her

''hey, Sakura'' he said in a low tone

''what Shikamaru'' she replied impatiently

''what does pharaoh mean''

''it's like a king but in Egypt they call it a pharaoh'' she answered ''thanks pinkie'' he said grinning

''yeah whatever'' she mumbled.

The bell rang making their lazy teacher and Shikamaru wake up ''Now class before I dismiss you for the day bring your books to the front… oh and Sakura and Gaara stay behind you still need to explain why you were late to class'' Kakashi said, while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

''explain'' Kakashi simply put it after the room empty leaving only him Sakura and Gaara

''well you see Sensei, Sakura here was about to be slapped by some girl and I stopped her'' Gaara simply put it,

''I see, do you know who she was'' Kakashi asked looking partly serious now

''Ahhhh yes sensei it was Yuki Hamajima'' Sakura answered before Gaara could

''well then I'll talk to her tomorrow, dismissed''.

The next few days of school went by pretty quickly Shikamaru slept in class, Choji ate non-stop and Kakashi read his book which is apparently called ichi ichi paradise.

In the cafeteria sasuke and Naruto fought, sakura punching lee into the wall for hugging her and calling her

''his little cherry blossom'', Hinata blushing and stuttering whenever Naruto would talk to her and Neji talking about weapons and fighting techniques to Tenten

Yep everything was normal, the bimbos left her alone and she was getting along nicely with Gaara.

(Yay my first chapter is finished *confetti guns go off* hope you guys liked it. Since this is my first proper fan fiction I would appreciate constructive criticism and if I did any grammar or spelling errors sorry :3 )

Chapter 2: drunken bliss

''Good morning, today I am giving you an assignment'' Kakashi said walking/almost skipping into the classroom.

Moans and groans could be heard throughout the class ''it like he enjoys making us suffer'' she thought to herself Shikamaru mumbled some that sounded like ''troublesome'',

''man he says that a lot'' she thought to herself.

''now, now don't be like that kids it's an easy assignment I assure you now you will have to pair up'' Kakashi said almost laughing.

More groans were heard over the class

Shikamaru was awake now,'' And class you can't pick the person next to you it would be too easy that way'' he said with what looked like a smirk.

''Hey Gaara partner up with me" Sakura asked walking up to his desk ''sure, why not at least your intelligent rather than that bimbo in front of me'' he answered pointing towards yuki you huffed and turned around ''why, Garra was that flattery'' she said sounding like one of those actresses from the 60's.

''okay then, now that your all paired up I'll tell you you're assignment you have to write a speech and make a presentation on your partner''

He said coyly. Sakura swore she heard Shikamaru say "troublesome teacher" oh well.

"your presentation will be due in three weeks so you to learn a lot about the person next to you

Their likes their dislikes, their family tree, music taste, fashion, even sayings. Learn all you can and you'll easily get an A'' as Sensei finished his sentence the bell rang ''Saved by the bell'' she thought. ''dismissed class, off to lunch when you come back you can start on your project'' at that Sakura bolted out of the room and into cafeteria then THUD

''ouch, WHAT THE HELL NARUTO WHY DID YOU TACKLE ME'' Sakura screamed pushing the blond off her and getting up

''just happy to see my cherry blossom" he said mocking Lee WHAM! Naruto hit the wall and it cracked on impact.

"what was that for Sakura-Chan" he whined rubbing his neck and grimacing whenever he touched it. "For tackling me Bakka, man your such a child" she said dusting off her jeans and shirt.

"man pinkie chill a little, man women are troublesome'' Shikamaru mumbled walking past with his lunch tray to his usual table sitting there was Choji eating of course some kid named Shino how wore a trench coat and sun glasses, a wild looking boy with a fur hoody, red triangles on the sides of his face and for some reason no teacher notices that he has his puppy dog in his coat. ''yeah, yeah whatever Shikamaru" she said irritated.

''who's Shikamaru… OH MY GOD HES YOUR BOYFRIEND'' he said thinking he was a genius and that statement was enough to send Sakura over the edge

''THAT'S IT NARUTO YOUR DEAD" she screamed loud enough for everyone to hear Naruto gulped and prayed that someone would save him put his prays weren't answered cause Sakura punched him in the gut sending him through the wall

"umm Sakura'' someone said tapping her shoulder

"WHAT" she yelled turning around noticing it was Hinata who almost screamed

"oh sorry Hinata, didn't notice it was you" she said sincerely

"i-is he ok" the violet haired girl asked blushing

"Yeah Hinata he'll be fine it's not the first time I've punched him through a wall'' Sakura answered patting her shy friend on the head

''he'll be fine'' and a few minutes later Naruto was stumbling to his feet and dusting himself off with the same old goofy grin he always wore.

''told ya Hinata, He's fine" she said pointing towards Naruto with her thumb which was painted black like all her nails, "thank god" Hinata said running towards Naruto to see if he needs help. Back in class she was talking to Garra about the project, she told him about her family tree and that none of her family that she know of was alive and that she's an only child her hobbies like and dislikes and he told her that he has two sibling Temari the oldest a senior Kunkuro a second year and that his father is a wealthy business man and that his mother died a while back, he likes the beach mainly the sand he dislikes bimbos and unintelligent people.

The bell rang thank god, ''oh weekends how I love you'' she thought out loud.

On Saturday, Sakura decided to go grocery shopping so she quickly changed into her usual clothes black jeans and a t-shirt with some rock band print on it.

''hmm barbecue or salt and vinegar'' she thought herself in the snack food aisle of the super market as she threw the chip packet into her basket which contained eggs, milk, bread, chocolate rice puffs, and coffee her phone rang echoing through the supermarket making everyone in the aisle turn their heads towards her "hello Sakura here" she said into her black IPhone "hey Sakura-Chan its Naruto you busy tonight"

"No, why" she answered coldly

"Harsh much pinkie, thought you might want to come over, some other people are coming over''

"No"

"They'll be alcohol" Naruto said coyly

"Im in" she said immediately

"Knew it that's my cherry blossom, you never pass up getting drunk" Naruto said chuckling

"STOP CALLING ME THAT" she yelled loud enough for everyone in the aisle to hear

"nope, so my place 6"

"yeah whatever bye" and before he could say anything else she hung up.

At six sakura knocked on Naruto's door,

"it's open" when Sakura opened the door she looked around and spotted Shikamaru, Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Choji (who was eating), Neji, Tenten, Shino, Lee and Naruto holding four bags full of bottles of sake, whiskey, vodka and other delicious drinks "cheers" sakura yelled clinking glasses with everyone "bottoms up".

"okay everyone" Sakura announced "let's play a game, it's called obey the king" "okay, but what are the rules" Choji said munching on a bag of chips,

"so this is how you play you get some popsicle sticks and write letters or numbers on them and then the 'king' says two of them at random and tell them to do something example ahhhh oh here we go eat this chocolate pocky stick from the opposite sides.

K simple" after the sticks were handed out and Kiba elected himself King the game started ( letters a-i)

"okay ummm a and f have to kiss on the lips" kiba said smirking

"WHA…WHAT" Hinata shrieked blushing "well I guess Hinata got one" Sakura said giggling "ahhhh I got f is all Naruto could say" which made Hinata blush more because everyone knew she's had a crush one Naruto for over a year well everyone except Naruto

"well go on then" kiba chuckled pushing him towards Hinata they kissed for about 5 seconds but Hinata looked like she was about to faint Bang! Scratch that she did!

"hey Hinata-Chan, Hinata-Chan you okay" Naruto said fanning her

"ahhhh I gu…guess" she said faintly "your so cute when you blush" Naruto said chuckling and then kissed her on her cheek

"naru…Naruto" she stammered

"shhh, save your energy but I have one question for you"

he said smiling

"wha…what" she answered

" will you be my girlfriend" and then he kissed her again making her yet again faint

"HINATA-CHAN WAKE UP" Naruto said shaking her

"okay dramatic scene over now next round and Naruto take her to your bed then come back here, k" Sakura said smiling

"k, be right back" he said while scoping the violet haired girl and walking towards his bedroom.

"Okay next round" kiba said with a toothy grin

"I has to eat this cherry from e's chest let's hope e's a girl" kiba said chuckling "FUCK… im e" Sakura almost shrieked

"awesome now who's I" asked kiba "me" said bluntly by Gaara which made Sakura freak out more and have a couple more shots to calm herself down

''ok, sakura you ready" Kiba asked still grinning

"as I'll ever be" she replied having another shot of vodka

"great, now take off your shirt" he said grinning even more

"WHAT!" she screamed ready to punch him in the jaw

"whoa girl calm your farm" Tenten said putting Sakura's hands to her side

" he said chest not shirt" Naruto said chuckling while downing the rest of his drink

"fine! But im not taking off my bra" She protested "good enough" kiba replied pleased with himself, Sakura took off her shirt revealing her black bra that what a white skull on the right hand side everyone couldn't help but stare

"What" Sakura asked covering her chest "even your bra is gothic" Tenten said shocked.

"yeah so, hurry up so I can put my shirt back on"

Sakura argued "fine", kiba said spraying some whip creamed in between her cleavage

e " what the hell kiba thought you said it was only the cherry" Sakura screeched "change of plan, sweetie" he chuckled to himself and put the cherry on top "

fitting a cherry on a cherry blossom" Naruto said through hiccups.

"come on lover boy chow down", Kiba yelled while pushing a confused Gaara towards Sakura, Gaara downed about five shots before he consumed the cherry and all the whipped cream from Sakura's cleavage.

Afterward everyone was cheering and shit faced, the next morning sakura woke up with a giant hangover "FUCK WHAT TIME IS IT, hmmm 2 in the afternoon not too late" she grumbled to herself

She stumbled into the kitchen to try and find some pain killers instead she found Hinata (sober and without a hangover)

"oh good morning Sakura" Hinata said cheerfully Sakura almost collapsed

"HINATA" she said shocked

" yes Sakura" she answered

" You're not stuttering or blushing madly, WHAT THE FUCK who are you and what have you done to Hinata" she said accusing her of being an undercover agent sent to kill her or someone else.

"Oh Sakura I'm fine really im just happy today" she said passing Sakura a plate of blueberry pancakes "YAY! PANCAKES" Sakura screamed with joy, a few minutes later a groggy looking Naruto walked in and lit up when he saw Hinata or maybe it was just the smell of pancakes

"Hey what's cooking good looking" Naruto almost sang while hugging Hinata from behind and looking over her shoulder making her blush

"pa…pancakes Nar…Naruto-Kun" she said feeling embarrassed " it was good while it lasted" sakura mumbled while eating her pancakes

"oh hey Sakura you remember anything from last night" Naruto said grinning like a serial killer

"no why " she said getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach

"well this will be new news for you then, we played this game while we were shitfaced drunk and Gaara ended up eating a cherry with whipped cream out of our cleavage" Naruto said chuckling "WHAAAT!" sakura shrieked reviewing the photos on Narutos phone and then smashing the phone against the wall making Naruto almost cry (AN: ahahaha go sakura).

"Yep, it was awesome who'da thunk it ha" Kiba said walking into the kitchen and grabbing some pancakes

''oh yeah, Choji, Tenten and some other guys went home there's only us Shikamaru and Garra still here" kiba said between bites of his breakfast.

"where's Garra" Naruto said still hugging Hinata whom was still blushed a crimson red

"shower" kiba simply answered about five minutes later Gaara walked into the kitchen drying his hair

"Hey Gaara, since when did you have the kanji symbol for love on your forehead" Naruto said while eating his pancakes "Since about two years ago, bakka its hidden by my hair so not many people notice it" he answers a matter of factly.

DING-DONG ''Its open" Naruto called from the kitchen the door opened to reveal a girl with dark blonde hair tied in four short pony tails and wore a purple shirt and a black mini skirt and a boy that wore a black hoody with cat ears and in the middle of the jacket a circle half yellow half red outlined in white and a pair of black jeans his face had some kind of purple paint on it.

"hello temari, hello kunkuro" Gaara said walking up to them "hey there lil bro" temari said messy up his already messy hair "well see you at school tomorrow guys" Gaara said walking out the door towards his sisters red jeep "BYE GARRA" kiba yelled out. "Well I better be going to, if I were you I'd wake up Shikamaru otherwise he'll never get up" Sakura yelled walking out the door.

Chapter 3: misunderstandings

"I hate Mondays" sakura screamed throwing her alarm clock across the room of the small apartment.

"Fuck I'm late" she screamed running around her apartment trying to find her over shoe, she ran out the door wearing her converses, black jeans and her black messenger bag over her shoulder. "Good morning, Miss Haruno your just on time" Kakashi said over his book just as the bell rang "please take your seat next to your project partner.

Sakura took her seat next to Gaara and for the rest of the lesson they worked on their project,

(Sakura's project sheet)

Name: Gaara No Sabuku

Hair colour: Red

Birth marks/ tattoos: the kanji symbol for love (愛) on the right side of his forehead

Family tree: two siblings an older sister (temari) who is a senior at konoha high and an older brother (kunkuro) a second year at konoha high.

Father a business man

Mother deceased

Likes: sand, wearing eye liner, anime/ manga

Dislikes: unintelligent people, one direction/ Justin beiber (AN: both OD and JB can go die :) ).

Taste in music: rock, punk, hard-core, screamo like the misfits, transit, black veil brides, asking Alexandria and atreyu

Fashion: wears band t-shirts (mostly rock and punk bands) and black baggy jeans

(Garra's project sheet)

Name: Sakura Haruno

Hair colour: Pink/ rosette

Birthmarks/ tattoos: a treble clef on the back of her right wrist (AN: that's what I wanna get :3)

Family tree: no living relatives

Likes: hot topic (shop), dragons, pop tarts, energy drinks

Dislikes: preps/ bimbos, mornings, pink

Taste in music: bands like switch foot, Atreyu, Avenged sevenfold, Papa roach, Holly wood undead

Fashion: gothic, black jeans some with safety pins holding the cuts in them partly closed, a basic t-shirt usually with a band on it or saying like bite me, drop dead, open graves open minds and some of my best friends are dead.

Sayings: im too sober for this and I'm going to kill you.

When the bell rang sakura walked down the hall into the cafeteria, bracing herself for a daily dose of naru-tard.

She sighed in relief when she wasn't tackled by Naruto she looked around and found her usual table and found Naruto sitting next to his now girlfriend Hinata who was blushing and stuttering as usual, lee was punching kicking the air , neji was ignoring him, sasuke was having some petty fight with Naruto.

''then why don't you ask her out'' Naruto argued

''ask who out'' sakura said curiously walking up to the table

''no one'' sasuke said taking a bite out of his lunch

"oh really, does sasuke-kun have a crush on someone" she said nudging him with her elbow

" it's nothing, Sakura" Sasuke persisted

" okay, whatever you say sasuke-kun" Sakura replied in defeat.

As Sakura was walking out the school Gates she heard someone call out behind her "hey sakura, wait up" she stopped and turned around toward the voice

"oh, hey sasuke" she called out waving

"hey, sakura" he replied catching up

"So what did you want?"

"ahhhh , wanted to know if you would want to go out with me"

"Wha…t" her jaw dropped

"what do you say, Sakura-Chan wanna go out"

"your serious" she replied picking up her jaw

"yeah, I've liked you for a while now"

"no" she replied bluntly

"why, not" he urged

"because I said no, but I don't think this should purge our friendship, okay" and without waiting for an answer she turned around and started walking home.

When she arrived home she slammed her door shut dropped her bag on the ground with a thud and jumped on her bed landing on her back, Sakura stared blankly at her roof which was adorned by countless band posters.

(Conversation with her inner self)

"Why the fuck would he ask me out now of all times"

"whats wrong with him asking you/us out, hes yummy!"

"because lifes complicated enough right now, with high school and…"

"what happened on Saturday night with Garra"

"sorta"

"do you like him"

"who Garra"

"no, the muffin man OF COURSE GAARA! You dumb bitch"

" I really don't know, he did help me fend of the army of sluts"

" yeah but we could of easily taken them out"

"he didn't know that"

"yeah, yeah whatever"

"you're no help at all!".

She let out a frustrated sigh running her fingers though her pink hair

"Shikamaru is right life is fucking troublesome" she mumbled under her breath, getting of her bed towards the kitchen (which wasn't very far) and collecting all the empty ramen cups and wrappers of food and shoving them all in a garbage bag.

Walking outside she noticed that she got a letter "funny the postman already came today" she said to herself after dumping her trash in the dumpster next to her apartment building she went and collected her mail.

Once inside her apartment she examined the envelope in scriptive writing it read Sakura Haruno she thought it was strange that it had no postage stamp or address on it, she carefully opened it , it too was written it perfect script,

(letter)

Sakura Haruno,

This letter is to remind you that we have an annual "meeting" coming up, so you better show up the meeting will be held at the base on the 26th of May at noon and don't even think about skipping you wouldn't want to upset me would you.

Sincerely, Pein

"oh, fuck" Sakura cursed

"let me think whats the date today… ahhhh it's the 20th okay so in six days" she sighed running he fingers threw her pink hair scrolling through her phone until she found 'pein-boss' in her contacts and clicked dial ''ring…ring…hello"

"hey boss its Sakura"

"so im guessing You got my letter"

"it was hard to miss, so it means you're in town"

"yes, accompanied by Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, sasori and hidan"

"what about the others"

"Kakuzu, Zetsu, Konan are back at base"

"oh, okay then why don't you guys come over and I'll invite some of my friends over and we can drink"

"why does everything with you involve drinking"

"cause it does okay you get the drinks, k bye see you in twenty" and before he could say otherwise she hung up and sent a mass text out saying 'drink up, at my place in twenty just you guys no one else k bye'

Sakura opened the door and was greeted by Tobi screaming "Cherry-Chan we missed you"

"ahhhh, I missed you too Tobi" she said hugging the raven haired boy who wore an orange mask which had swirling patterns on it. "ah-hem"

"oh, you too guys" she said scratching the back of her neck.

Observing the group she noticed someone was missing

"where's the boss" Sakura said frowning

"urgent business" Itachi replied coldly

"and the great uchiha still has the stick impended up his ass" she said mocking the long haired boy

"I can see your still the same pinky" Kisame said smirking

"you too fish-Chan"

"well come on in, my friends should be here soon"

"so, who did you invite cherry-blossom" Deidara questioned while walking inside

"hmmm let me see Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke and a few others but they replied that they couldn't cause it was a school night" she said examining the liquor happy with the amount Sasori bought

"where's the sake, strawberry!" Sakura yelled at the red head

"they were out" he replied.

Before she could yell at him more the door bell rang

"IT'S OPEN" she yelled out, the three boys walked in the door and sat down on the floor with all the others.

"hello big brother" Sasuke said to the older uchiha

"same to you little brother" he replied in the same cold mono-tone.

"why is my cousin here" Gaara said pointing to Sasori

"Because, little cousin im here to see our cherry-blossom" he replied messing up Gaara's hair.

"enough of the fucking family reunions, LETS FUCKEN DRINK FOR JASHINS SAKE!" hidan cursed lifting his vodka bottle in the air and gulping half before burping.

"Sakura"

"yeah, Gaara" she said finishing her drink

"you never told me, how do you know my cousin and the Akatsuki"

"oh well, Naruto and Sasuke already know im a member of the Akatsuki" she replied as if it was nothing

"So you're the legendary cherry blossom that beat Kisame in a drinking contest and knocked Pein out in one punch" he said shocked

"well, Pein said I couldn't drink anymore and I sort of punched him through the wall"

"impressive" he said giving her a thumbs up.

(an hour later and six empty bottles of alcohol)

"LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE, YEAH" Deidara said raising his glass in the air

"okay, dei-chan" Tobi yelled jumping up and down excitedly.

"How much has Tobi had to drink" Gaara asked Sakura

"None, Tobi is a good boy and doesn't drink" Sakura said laughing

"Okay, people since Naruto and Sasori are passed out on the couch they won't be playing, yeah" Deidara yelled.

"Hurry, hurry make a circle" Tobi chanted sitting cross legged on the ground.

"Okay I'll fucking start, I choose dare"

"Hidan, I dare you to do a nudie run, yeah" Deidara declared chuckling

"Too fucken easy" Hidan said stripping then running out the door screaming "JASHIN FOREVER"

"I am forever mentally scared" Sakura shrieked

"My good boy eyes are tainted" Tobi cried

After hidan came back in and put on some pants they continued with their game

"Cherry-Chan your turn" Tobi cheered

"okay, truth" she replied finishing her drink

"Is our precious cherry-blossom a virgin" Itachi asked making her spray her drink all over Kisame.

"watch it pinky" kisame growled

"sorry fish-chan"

"so sakura answer the question are you still a virgin sakura" sasuke pressed

"Yes, I intend it to stay that way for a long time" she answered trying to calm herself down.

The game continued with random unimportant questions and silly dares.

Later that night after everyone and she woke up Sasori and Naruto and kicked their asses out of her house, she passed out on her bed and immediately fell asleep.

Chapter 4 : Secret out

Ring ring~ Sakura's alarm went off making her wake up (with a hangover I might add)

she clumsily tried to find the stop button and couldn't find it so she stopped her alarm clock by smashing it against the wall

"that's one way to stop my alarm clock"

(AN: um yeah, she has to replace her clocks at least once a week )

she thought to herself half walking half dragging herself to the bathroom to get ready for school after having a shower washing and blow drying her pink hair she walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of dark purple jeans and a plaid shirt which was white and the same purple as her jeans after getting dressed, putting on her shoes

(which were her black converses) and packing her bag she walked in the kitchen and grabbed an apple for breakfast.

Walking to school she listened to her iPod and looked up at the sky wondering why Sasuke would ask her out, because she wasn't focusing she bumped to someone

"sorry I wasn't look'' she cut off mid-sentence noticing who it was her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

"well, well isn't it Sakura where's your boyfriend Gaara" Yuki said smirking.

"Where just friends"

"either way he is'nt here to protect you"

" I don't need to be protected, I can kick your ass with one hand tied behind my back" sakura said smirking

"I wouldn't get too cocky slut"

"what did you call me?" sakura said eyes narrowing even more

" didn't you hear me I called yo T, slut!"

Yuki replied grinning

"Oh that's it!" Sakura yelled and was about to punch her in the face until someone caught her fist, even without punching her Yuki fell to the ground and almost started crying.

"weakling" Sakura thought to herself, she turned around to see who stopped

her and saw it was Pein

"now, now cherry-blossom it wouldn't be nice too bruise such a weaklings face".

"yeah, yeah I know boss"

"Wait, wait, wait Cherry blossom,Boss" it took a while for Yuki to connect the dots

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE THE LEGENDARY CHERRY BLOSSOM OF THE AKATSUKI!" she shrieked

"yeah so" Sakura said shrugging

"im outa here" she yelled running away so fast that Sakura swore that she a trail of dust behind her like in the road runner cartoons.

"thanks a lot pein, now everyone at school will know before lunch" she muttered starting to walk away.

"no problem, anytime blossom" he replied waving

Sakura inwardly groaned and palm faced.

When she arrived at school nearly everyone already knew that she was Akatsuki some gawked at her others whispered some even went to the extent of screaming and running away **"at least** **the slut zombies and their leader will leave us alone"** inner said laughed

"not a good time" she replied

"HEY,SAKURA!"

Sakura turned around to find the person who called her and saw temari wearing skin tight blue jeans and a dark purple tank top her dark blonde hair tied up in the usual four short pony tails.

"Oh, hi temari" Sakura replied when temari caught up to her, ''what's up''.

''how come I wasn't told you knew my dear cousin, sasori'' the dark blonde said hands on her hips ''I didn't even Ouse were cousins, I only learnt yesterday" Sakura replied shrugging her shoulders.

"And that you're the legendary cherry blossom"

" I didn't want anyone to know that" the rosette said lowering her head, Temari noticed the change in her attitude and gave her a bear hug lifting her off the ground.

"tem…ari…can't…brea…th"

"oh… whoops" temari giggled dropping her

"so how did you end up in the Akatsuki anyway"

"let's go somewhere more private" Sakura said grabbing temari's hand and walking to the football field taking a seat at the bleachers.

"Okay I'll tell you, it happened about a month after my parents died"

-flashback- 11 months ago

A 15 year old Sakura walked down the busy city streets looking for a place to stay after her parents died in the car accident she had nowhere to live and she didn't get her inheritance until she turned 18. So she needed work. She asked every shop she could find and got the same answer "where looking for someone more mature" or "im sorry we don't hire people with unnatural hair colour" (her hair is natural, even though pink).

While walking down the street and trying to think of where so could find a place to sleep tonight she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going"

"its, fine but you look out where you're going miss…" the strange man replied.

"Haruno"

"Well Miss Haruno, if you're not busy how about I buy you some lunch"

"why not, I go nothing better to do" she replied shrugging her shoulders

"great, then come with me" he said grabbing her hand.

The strange man dragged her until they were at a 60's style diner the red neon sign blinked MINEYS MALTS, once inside the diner they took at seat at one of the booths Sakura sitting across from the man getting a better view of him she noticed he was wearing a long black coat with red clouds outlined with white covering everything but his face which was adorned by piercing as well as his ears he a mysterious obsidian coloured eyes and orange coloured hair.

A woman in roller skates came over to her table with a note pad and kept annoyingly popping her gum very loudly "welcome to mineys malts what can I get you" she said tapping her pen on her note pad,

"I will get a chocolate malt with fries, what do you want miss Haruno" he orange haired man said closing his menu snapping Sakura out of her day dream.

"I'll get burger and fries with coke" she replied half interested, ''coming right up, dal" and with that she skated off to the kitchen.

"you still haven't given me your name"

"its Nagato and what is your given name" he retorted

"sakura"

"It's fitting, with your hair in all im guessing you dyed it to match your name"

"what!" she replied through gritted teeth, one thing that pissed her off to no end was someone saying her hair was dyed.

"here you go" the waitress said giving them their food and skating to another table.

"oh so it's your natural colour… interesting" he said biting into a fry.

'is he trying to piss me off' she thought starting to eat her own food

"so what is a girl as young as you doing in the city alone" he questioned head cocked to the side

"I was looking for a job"

"to no avail, im guessing"

"yeah they all said I was too young or my hair colour is 'inappropriate'," she said doing air quotations

"I see and why would a girl your age need a job"

"ahh, well you see I need work because my parents passed away and I need the money" she replied lowering her head

"oh I see, you need the money to be able to support yourself"

"yes"

"well then get up" he said standing up

"what, why" she questioned

"you're going to join my gang" he proclaimed pointing at her

"and what gang would that be" she questioned calmly

"the Akatsuki, now come on" he said grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the diner (without paying the check) and down the streets until they reached a small run building covered in graffiti.

Upon opening the door she noticed a group of people all wearing the same coat as Nagato.

"Who's the fucking broad" the grey haired man with jashin necklace said.

"Hidan you should be more polite to our newest member" pein said calmly gesturing to sakura.

"pull up a chair, come have drink" a guy with blue tinged skin said lifting a Vodka bottle.

Hearing the mention of alcohol Sakura perked up "sure" she answered half running towards the alcohol,

"hi, im sakura" she waved to everyone sculling he remainder off the vodka in bottle,

"im Kisame" the blue skinned man said

"im konan" the women with purple hair and doing origami replied

"itachi" the stoic ravened haired man said over his book

"wait what, Itachi you got to be kidding me your sasuke-kuns stick up the ass brother aren't you" she said visibly shocked.

That said Kisame choked on his drink, making Itachi's eyes narrow even more "yes"

"you have guts pinky I'll give you that" kisame chuckled raiseing his glass

"im zetsu" a man half black half white said while watering his plants

"TOBI IS TOBI" a masked man said colouring a picture of what looked like a drawing of them

"Deidara, yeah" the blonde next to her said while making a pipe bomb

" IS THAT A BOMB'' sakura screeched

"yeah, you'll get used to that, by the way im Sasori" the man across her said polishing what looked like a puppet.

" I am Kakuzu" a man said over a tower of money

"I challenge you, Sakura to a drinking contest winner gets a hundred bucks" Kisame said handing sakura a drink

"you're on" Sakura cheered finishing her drink in one go.

-two hours later-

" I WIN, FISH-CHAN" Sakura slurred

Everyone in the room gawked at the pink haired girl

"holy shit, did that bitch actually bet Kisame in a drinking contest" Hidan bellowed

"I think she did, yeah" Deidara said jaw dropped.

Sakura downed about half a bottle more until Pein grabbed her wrist,

"that's enough for you" pein said lowering the bottle onto the table.

Without even giving an answer Sakura balled her hands into fists and punched pein into the wall which cracked on impact "nobody tells me when to stop fucking drinking, got that" she yelled grabbing the bottle and sitting back down.

"WHAT THE FUCK, DID THAT LIL BITCH JUST PUNCH BOSS INTO THE WALL'' Hidan yelled

Everyone else were too stunned to speak

" I knew there was something special about you" pein said dusting himself off "its official, you are now a member of the Akatsuki"

"yeah whatever on two conditions one I can drink as much as I want two I get paid " sakura slurred

"agreed" pein said smirking.

Which made Kakuzu almost fall off his chair, "and now onto business what nickname should Sakura have considering she is still a minor"

"wait isn't that a little too young" Konan questioned raising an eye brow

"im 15, who cares" sakura said still drinking

"Tobi suggests ,The legendary Cherry blossom" Tobi shouted while giving his picture to Deidara who ripped it apart. "agreed" everyone said in unison.

-end flashback-

"and that's how I became a member of the Akatsuki" sakura said running her hand through her long pink hair.

"I won't tell a soul" temari said one hand raised one over her heart

"thanks, but the whole school knows already"

"I have a question" temari asked

"what"

"where's your coat and what colour is your Akatsuki ring"

"oh that my coat is in my closet and my ring is pink, boss thought it suited me" sakura replied

"so… you dating Gaara" temari said out of nowhere.

"WHAT'' sakura shrieked being court off guard by her question

"well I just thought cause you guys are friends, in the same class, doing an assignment about each other and he fact that when I picked him up from Naruto's I saw you that you two were a couple" Temari said shrugging her shoulders.

"Were not dating" Sakura replied now calm.

"**but you want to date him don't you" inner said smirking**

"shut the hell up, you don't know anything"

"**yes I do im you, nitwit"**

"I don't"

'' **man you're a tough nut to crack, first you reject Sasuke and now you deny that you like Gaara''**

''whatever, I'll talk to you at home".

"SAKURA, sakura snap out of it" temari said shaking Sakura out of her conversation with her inner. ''huh what temari" sakura replied now in reality.

"the bell went come on or we'll be late'' temari said dragging sakura to the school building.

"miss Haruno, why are you late" Kakashi said while writing something on the chalk board (while reading his Hentai).

"I lost track of time" she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Well then you can make up for being late after school in detention, now take your seat".

"Yeah, yeah" she said siting down.

During class Sakura got about 10 notes saying "are you really the legendary cherry blossom" or "are actually part of the Akatsuki'' and one note which really creeped her out ''can you hook me up with Kisame ;)''.

"huh, fish-chan has a fan'' she mumbled while crumpling the note and throwing It the bin while walking out of the classroom for lunch just like this morning people where gawking and or running away screamed,

sakura decided to go onto the roof for a change. Upon opening the door to the roof she saw Sasuke and inwardly cursed

"of course he would be on the roof today, fuck my life" she groaned and was about to go the cafeteria until Sasuke's voice stopped her in her tracks

''why''

''why what'' she questioned

''why did you reject me''

''because'' she ran her fingers through her hair '' I moved on, you rejected me when I confessed to you so I got over you. Simple really''

''so you should move on too'' she added kindly

Without waiting for an answer she walked away.

''fuck school, im going home" she shouted walking down the halls.

"and where do you think you're going, miss Haruno"

'' **haha, busted'' **

Sakura turned around to see Kakashi and as usual reading his 'book'.

"HOME!'' she shouted starting to walk further down the hall.

"and why would you want to go home" Kakashi replied raising an eyebrow

"fine you wanna know 1: the entire school is scared of me 2: I need a FUCKEN drink'' she said

"ok, you can go home, I'll tell the office you felt sick'' and with that he turned around and walked down to his classroom, all that went through Sakura's head was 'is this teacher on drugs'.

Escape

Chapter 5: vacation in mist

''Hey, Sakura over here'' Konan said waving as Sakura dragged her bag behind her 'why did I agree to this.

''Hello, konan-sama'' Sakura said half interested

''cut the crap, give mummy a hug'' she said crushing her in a bear hug

"Can't brea…th''

''oh, sorry'' she dropped her giving her an innocent smile.

"Well, come on now let's go" Konan said dragging Sakura out of the airport, towards Konan's purple Honda civic.

"So Sakura, I heard that you got a boyfriend" Konan said hands on the fluffy purple steering wheel eyes never leaving the road.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend" Sakura said half interested staring out the window.

"Don't lie to mama, she knows all"

"Fine you wanna know" Sakura said facing her "Sasuke asked me out I said no, not long before that we got wasted and we were playing drinking games and Sasori's cousin Gaara had to eat a cherry from my boobs''.

"Damn Girl! How come you get all the yummy ones?" Konan replied pouting.

"Don't ask me, if it were my choice I will never date" she protesting.

"Just a phase you'll date soon enough" konan said smirking, which was short living cause now her face was serious and she pulled over and looked Sakura right in the eyes "but, so help them god if they make our lil cherry blossom cry their dead, Okay" she said smiling on the last part and pulling back onto the road.

"Our" Sakura said raising an eyebrow.

"But of course the Akatsuki are very protective over our lil cherry"

"Yeah whatever I can protect I myself, remember I punched boss into the wall and beat Kisame in a drinking contest" Sakura said matter-a-factly.

"Jeez, ya don't have to rub it in'' Konan said pulling into the garage of the Akatsuki headquarters.

"Now that everyone is here, we will now start the meeting" Pain announced as Sakura and Konan sat down at the board room-y table, pain being at the head of the table.

"First I'd like to address that since Sakura has joined we have had a higher mission success rate"

"Thanks boss" Sakura said grinning.

The meeting continued like this normal things like budget, pay roll, missions and the normal reactions from the gang, Hidan swearing, Itachi Reading but oddly remembers everything pain says, Deidara making a bomb, Sasori playing with his puppets, Kisame drinking, Zetsu trying to eat Kisame, Tobi colouring, Konan gossiping with Sakura and catching up, Kakuzu counting money and pain rubbing his temples annoyed with everyone and mostly himself for choosing this lot to be in his gang.

"Hey! Cherry-Chan how long are you going to stay with us" Tobi said once the meeting was finished, everyone was siting round the living room in their Akatsuki coats.

"She will be staying with us for a week"

''Ah, Boss I have school you know" Sakura said

"Nonsense, I have called your school and told them you will going away for the week".

''fine Boss, but why that long anyway''

''cause everyone missed you Cherry-Chan even Itachi'' Tobi answered interrupting their conversation.

Sakura's jaw dropped "what! You mean Itachi has feelings''.

"I have feeling I just don't show it" Itachi said flipping a page

"Oh, really" Sakura said with a mischievous grin on her pale face.

Sakura started whispering something in Kisame's ear so no one else could hear, "Damn! Your actually gonna do that".

"Hells yeah, Fishy-Chan"

"Thin ice pinky" Kisame said whacking her up the head.

During all the commotion Sakura took her chance and grabbed Itachis' book out of his grip and grabbed a lighter from her pocket.

"Before I set your book on fire, any last words"

"You're a bitch" Itachi replied coldly

Sakura smirked examining the book and finding something that sent her in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny'' Itachi said raising an eyebrow

"You're…reading…TWILIGHT!'' Sakura said between giggles.

"And your point"

"It's a teen romance book, that's just sad" Sakura said getting up and wiping a tear while holding her ribs.

"oh, yeah I almost forgot" Sakura said picking up the book and setting it on fire making everyone's jaw drop aside from Itachi and pain who just stared.

Sakura started to chant "death to Edward death to Edward'' grabbing Tobi and Konan to join her skipping around the room continuing with the chant.

"Death to Edward, Death to Edward'' while Itachi gave them one of all so famous death stares,

until pain silenced them "Enough!''

Making the room so silent you could hear a pin drop "sit, I have an announcement''

After everyone standing sat (Sakura, Konan and Tobi).

"What's the news, Boss" Sakura said

"Seems you will be having visitors coming to see Sasori'' Pain announced

"And who will be coming and when?" Sasori Questioned

"The Women on the phone said she was your cousin Temari and she and her Brothers will be coming to visit you over the weekend'' Pain answered''.

''Really! So Temari, kunkuro and Gaara are coming to visit'' Sakura said excited.

"Seems so" Sasori answered uninterested

"Hey cherry-Chan wanna come play with me in my room'' Tobi said pulling on the sleeve of her coat.

"Sure" Sakura answered standing up ''I'd love to play with you'',

Kisame and Hidan coming to indecent conclusions cracked up laughing and in return got a death stare from Sakura that put Itachis' to shame.

The next morning, Sakura was in the kitchen cooking bacon, eggs, waffles and toast for everyone. It was a calm peaceful morning that is until Hidan walked into the kitchen stark naked.

"What the hell!'' Sakura shouted when she turned around to see why Tobi was screaming "My good boy eyes''.

"oh please, you know you like it''

Sakura dished the rest of the food from the frying pan and put the hot pan behind her back and faced Hidan with a devilish grin.

"knew you like it" he said grinning

''you know what I like, Hidan'' she said licking her lips, ''and what would that be'' he said still grinning.

"YOU WEARING FUCKING PANTS!" She yelled whacking him in the nuts with the hot frying pan.

Sakura swore she heard a sizzle, Hidan swore. Fell on the ground holding his 'area' Deidara and Kisame fell on the ground laughing.

"Fuck women, what was that for''

"Next time put on pants, now go get dressed''

"yes ma'am" and he humbled away to go his elusive pants.

She let out a sigh of relief when he left.

They all sat at the table eating their breakfast when they heard a knock on the door.

''I'll get it'' Sakura said getting up and walking through the lounge room to the door.

When she opened the she was greeted by temari tackling her in a bear-hug, "I missed you Saku" she screamed while Sakura was trying to try and get out of the dark blondes death grip. ''he-help m-me"

''oh… sorry'' she said letting go ''but I haven't seen you in ages'' Gaara just stared blankly at the two girls, while kunkuro just started laughing at his idiot sister.

"hey-hey cousin, how you been" Temari said after getting of Sasori.

"fine,you" he remarked

"the usual, getting into fights, falling classes the whole sha-bang"

Kunkuro, Temari and Sasori were in conversation on the couch while Gaara walked into the kitchen mumbling something about wanting a cookie.

"hey Gaara wanna go for a walk" Sakura offered munching on her cookie.

"sure, why not" he replied wiping the cookie crumbs off his face.

The two of them walking down the street was a pretty unusual site in mist, two teenagers with unnatural hair colours (even though it is natural)and sakura in black skinny jeans and a tight red t-shirt and a pair of converses, Gaara in black baggy jeans a white t-shirt and a pair of beat-up sneakers. Yep however walked past would do a double take and stare at them, but they didn't notice or they were just used to it and didn't give a shit.

"wanna play at the park" Gaara turned to offer Sakura put she wasn't there just a faint outline of her, Sakura was already running towards the swings. Gaara smiled (a very small smile) at Sakura 'she can be so childish' and walked over to the swing next to Sakura's and played on the swing too. After they got board of the swings (ie, Sakura pushed Gaara off his swing) they went in search of something else to do. "hey! I got an idea" Sakura said with a pointing to the sky and a light bulb on top of her head, "and what would that be" Gaara questioned raising an invisible eyebrow.

"LETS PLAY NINJA!" sakura said jumping up and down,

"fine, why not" he had nothing better to do.

"ok, so" sakura began "I'm in the Akatsuki a world redound group of ninja's trying to take over the world with monsters and each monster was a different number of tails and right now were after you the tanuki monster with one tail!" 'oh I like that back story'

"whatever''

"FIGHT!"

And in a puff of smoke Sakura and Gaara were gone.

Sakura sat in the cover of the trees canopy searching for Gaara when she heard a branch snap and turned around quickly put it was just some kids playing below.

She scanned the field and saw a patch of red hair slightly sticking out of the bushes below she whipped out three kunai and throw them in Gaara's direction (an: where she got them from *shrug* don't know) he dodged just in time and flipping Sakura off for good measure.

**Did he just flip us off!**

I think he did

**That ass, that sexy ass…mmm…**

Snap out of it!

**Ha sorry were you talking I was just fantasising.**

Ok this isn't the end of avin Galion so you can try but the sensors won't allow it

**Im a writer so can work around that. Ah there we go**

What!?

**Oh nothing, Tohru's in a bikini covered in whip cream and … dammit she's flat chested**

Ok the author just stole that from fruits basket abridged

**No that was completely original, the author is an amazing and honest person**

Are you high, inner!

**As a kite!**

0.o

**Any whoo on with the battle **

While Sakura was arguing with herself Gaara managed to sneek up on her and tackled her out of the small-ish tree onto a pile of leaves.

"I win" he said straddling Sakura's hips so she couldn't escape.

high and mighty jack-ass

**you can say that again. But you got to admit that this position is pretty kinky**

what position?

**in the park in a pile of leaves ;) **

Gaara was looking at Sakura funny

"did I just say that out loud"

"no you just went blank for about two minutes.. hold up, what out loud"

"oh nothing, wanna play another game" Sakura said trying to change the subject.

"why not, but first I want a prize for winning"

"and wha" before Sakura could answer Gaara's lips came down on hers it was soft and fleeting leaving Sakura wanting more.

**That boy will be the death of us**

But in the mean time

Sakura laced her hands behind his head and pulled him down for another kiss, Gaara had one hand on her waist and the other behind her head. Gaara probed her bottom lip and she obliged opening her mouth slightly to deepen the kiss.

They broke apart when the need for air got too great for them to ignore

**Scratch that last statement Sakura you need to lose for v-card to him**

Yeah.. wait what we kissed and you start talking about sex, were not even dating.

**Give it time and then BANG! **

Yeah im leaving

**You can't leave im you**

And you wonder why people call me crazy

**Clinically insane and crazy are different things**

There exactly the same

**no**

yes

**NO**

YES

**NO!**

YES!

Gaara starting laughing snapping her put of her crazy daze,'' I said that out loud didn't I"

"just that argument about being crazy, and your not crazy just unique like me"

"thanks" she said half heartedly

"come on" Gaara said grabbing her hand and dragging her away

"where"

"it's a surprise"

After about two minutes of walking Gaara stopped and told Sakura to open her eyes, What Sakura saw made her jump for joy and now drag Gaara towards the festival.

"Where's my thank you" he teased

"Here" she said kissing his cheek making him blush. ( an: Gaara's MINE! BITCHS! )

Sakura dragged Gaara to about every food cart, Gaara thought he was about to explode 'where does all her food go' he thought staring at the petite pink haired girl dragging him along by the hand.

"hey Gaara! Lets play this game"

Sakura said pointing to a dunking game with a strange looking guy sitting in the tank.

After they paid the vender five bucks they got 4 balls. Gaara throw his at the target and missed by a long shot.

Sakura started giggleing "and what is so funny sakura"

"you won't even close"

"I'd like to see you try" he challenged

"fine, but I warn you im not in the Akatsuki for nothing''

With the power of Jashin my aim is true

**Since are we religious**

Since now, I guess

**Just throw the damn ball**

Yeah ,yeah

Sakura throw the ball end on in the centre of the target sending the creepy guy on stall into the water and bells to go off

Gaara just pouted at Sakura who was now doing a victory dance with her prize which was a little panda plush toy

"so what are you gonna name it" Gaara asked stopping Sakura's victory dance

She thought about it for a while "can't think of one" he questioned

"I got it" she said with a light bulb hovering over her head "Gaara"

The real Gaara face palmed "why"

"because" she said hugging the bear "it reminds me of you"

Gaara blushed slightly "how"

"you have dark circles, toy was dark circles"

"that's it"

"that's the only point I need"

"whatever, wanna start heading back its getting dark"

"sure" she said grinning grabbing hold of his hand "lets go"

On the way back to the base Sakura and Gaara had to pass some pretty stretchy looking places and of course they all greeted Sakura.

As they walked past a bar five guys nodded to each other and walked towards them.

"are you Sakura Haruno" one asked probably the leader Sakura thought

"and what if I am" Sakura replied raising an eyebrow

"then you'll be coming with us "

"she's not going anywhere" Gaara grounded out with clenched fists

"butt out kid, we have orders to take her with us" the leader quipped

"Gaara its fine I can take them" Sakura said calming him only slightly

The leaders just chuckled darkly "then bring it on"

"with pleasure" she replied cracking her knuckles "Gaara leave them to me"

One of the man's lackeys ran at her a crow bar in hand, Sakura squatted down at swiftly swept he mans legs from under him.

The next two that came at her were a little more cautious, the first with a switch blade and the second had a long katana blade. Sakura smirked and grabbed the man's wrist and bent it till she heard a snap and swiftly kicked him where the sun don't shine.

The second man ran at her his katana raised she dodged him but he swiftly turned and cut into her forearm

"you'll pay for that"

he went for a second strike but she swiftly blocked with the pocket knife she picked up, she flipped backward landing on a closed dumpster. He lounged going for her throat but she lept out of the way while in the she swiftly kicked her attacker in the head knocking him out she walked up to him and quickly cut him where he injured her.

"thanks for the weapon" she said picking up his Katana blade.

She stared down the last lackey how squirmed where he stood a momet later he was fleeing for his life.

"Get back here you coward "the leader yelled at the retreating figure

"just me and you, ha pinky" the leader said chuckling

"don't call me that"

"or what , pinky"

She lifted the switch blade with two fingers one eye closed she threw her blade at its mark; the leaders right leg.

"you little fucking bitch" he spat holding his leg in agony.

Suddenly he grabbed out a gun and shot two bullets at sakura she blocked the first with her katana but the second grazed by the arm cutting through the skin.

In the blink of an eye Sakura was behind him the katana blade pressed against his neck

"who sent you"

"im not sure he didn't tell me his name"

"why does he want me"

"he wanted to get to the Akatsuki by taking their weakest member"

"but like everyone you misjudged me "

"yes we.. ah I did"

"I suggest you drop your weapons and leave"

He dropped his gun and ran the same way the other did, Sakura picked up the switch blade and gun and throw them in the dumpster.

"what about the Katana blade" Gaara asked walking up to her putting a hand on her shoulder

"it is my prize" she said smiling at the handy work of the blade

"lets get back to the base" Gaara suggested grabbing her hand

"yeah, lets go "

As Sakura opened the door she was greeted by Temari and Tobi attacking her in an inescapable bear-hug .

"we were so worried cherry-chan"

"what happened to you saku-chan"

Temari said seeing the wounds on her arm and the scrapes on her legs

"the usual, five guys tried to use me to get to the Akatsuki"

"so what weapon did you steal this time, pinky" Kisame questioned finishing off his alcoholic beverage

"a Katana blade" Sakura said beaming "where check it out" she said throwing Kisame said blade, he caught it mid-air by the handle

"nice" he said examining the blades handy work.

That night while Sakura was brushing her hair for bed she heard a knock from the door.

"come in!'' she called out while still brushing her hair

"hey, Saku-chan" Temari said walking through the door

"did you want something"

"I just wanted to know what you and Gaara got up to" she said with an evil grin "spill it, NOW!"

"fine" she let out a sigh and put the brush down

"we went to the park"

"and" temari insisted

"we then played ninja after we went to the fair"

"is that all" temari said with a pout

"and…well…we…sorta… kissed" she said very quietly but sadly Temari heard every word

"THAT'S AWESOME!"

"shhh, Temari you'll wake everyone up" and just a second later Kisame was banging on the wall from his room next door screaming 'shut the fuck up, some people are trying to sleep'.

"so when are you two going on a date" temari urged quieter

Sakura shrugged "dunno"

Temari stood up "ok well im going to demand Gaara to take you out on a date"

Sakura sweat dropped "ah… Temari" too late she was already gone

(the next day)

"TOBI WANTS TO GO TO THE BEACH'' tobi cheered while eating his breakfast

"yeah lets go it sounds like fun" Sakura chorused

After breakfast everyone went off in search of their beach gear.

Sakura and konan were in the kitchen packing food and drinks for the trip to the beach when Temari came bounding in in black short shorts and a purple tank top "hey guys need any help" she asked.

"its all good, but the boys probably need help packing the van"

Konan said putting the sandwiches into the basket, with that said temari went cheerfully off to piss off the boys.

(on the highway to the beach)

"the wheels on the bus go round and round~" Tobi sang cheerfully sipping his juice box between verses, Deidara was giving him death glares while his eye was twitching.

Sakura and Gaara were sharing Sakura's Ipod (an: awww so cute) resting against each other, Temari was taking pictues of the couple with stars in her eyes and kunkuro was sweat dropping at his dumb ass sister.

(at the beach)

The sun shone onto the water making it sparkle most of the Akatsuki were splashing around in the water while others like Tobi and Gaara were making sand castles or like Konan, temari and sasori , Deidara talking/arguing about art or like pain sleeping. Yes everyone was having a good time at the beach.

"hey sakura-Chan" kisame said swimming up to her

"!" sakura starting screaming bloody murder

"whats wrong" kisame asked with worry in his eyes

"it's a shark " she screamed

Kisame looked around shocked until the realization dawned on him –he was the shark she was scared about.

Realising this Kisame slowly swam away from the bitch with pink hair.

The sun was setting on their peaceful day so they set a fire to warm themselves.

"hey Sakura-chan we need your opinion " Deidara called

"sure what about" she said walking over the blonde

"what is art in your opinion… eternal like Sasori's or fleeting like mine" he questioned

She thought about it for a while and then 'light bulb'

"art is a sun set" she said pointing to the setting sun

"nani" they both said perplexed

"baka, a sun set is both fleeting and eternal"

Sasori and Deidara turned to each other and started crying "WERE BOTH RIGHT!" they chorused whilst hugging

I was trying to say your both wrong

**Those dumb asses **

After Deidara's and Sasori's 'heart felt' moment Kisame got out the alcohol and Temari turned on the music (full volume)

The drunken Akatsuki (- Tobi because he is a good boy) and the no Sabuku siblings were singing (loudly) to blow my whistle by flo rida.

"hey guys lets play spin the bottle!" Kisame exclaimed with his bottle raised in the air

"yeah lets do it" everyone screamed

After everyone was in a circle (besides Tobi who was taking a nap in the car)

"I'll sp-spin first" Temari slurred

the bottle spun around the group and landed on Sasori, hoots and cheers erupted from the group while Temari grabbed his shirt collar and gave him a sloppy drunken kiss.

Next was Itachi whose landed on none other than Kisame (an: *thumbs up* Youthfulness ;D) Itachi paled while Kisame looked like he was gonna vomit

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL IM NOT KISSING HIM!" Kisame bellowed (shrieked is more like it)

"hnm… I agree"

"come on guys its' just a game" Temari pouted while holding a camera behind her back

"NO WAY IN FUCKEN HELL!"

"then you two have to strip" temari declared mentally drooling (at itachi not fishy-chan)

"deal" they said in unison then stripped and stood proud in all their glory

'inner stop fucking drooling'

'**I can't , oh my jashin is itachi hung'**

'I think im gonna hurl'

"hey guys stand over here a second" temari asked (ordered)

After they moved where Temari said (still naked) temari asked them a question

"give me an answer to this simple question, what is the last letter of the alphabet "

"Z…" they both said with toothy grins

*flash*

"this is going to be my screensaver" temari said grinning wickedly

Kisame grinned proudly while Itachi looked a little pale.

The game went on with awkward moments and Temari grinning like a mad woman at the almost all of the Akatsuki naked for refusing to kiss each other.

"Gaara"

"yes Sakura"

"im scared"

"me too"

The next afternoon the Temari and her brothers were loading up the car for long drive home.

"were ready to go" Kunkuro said slamming the boot of the car shut

"just a minute" Gaara said walking away

"fine but hurry" he countered

He walked up to Sakura and pulled her close their noses touching

"I'll see you in five days" Sakura said quietly

"not soon enough" he mumbled

Their kiss was quick put only because Kunkuro dragged Garra away by the back of his shirt, Sakura had to stifle back a giggle at her boyfriend's expression.

rChapter 6

The pedo snake

The following night Sakura was completely and utterly board since Temari, Kunkuro and Gaara left for home yesterday nothing seemed to happen besides the usual explosion from Deidara's home every now and again.

Jumping up off the couch Sakura decided to go see leader to see if she could get a mission, just before Sakura was about to knock on the door she heard the deep panned tone of pein call out to her ''enter''

"top o' the morning, boss" sakura said cheerfully

"sit" he commanded

"I assume that you are here to get a mission"

Sakura simply nodded

"well you're in luck''

"so what's my mission"

"your mission is to find this women" he said sliding her a picture of what looked like a girl about her age with long black hair and fairly pale skin.

"any other details"

"yes, she was last seen at the festival you and Gaara went to. Wearing a gold kimono"

Sakura nodded "there were some really creepy guys there, do you now her name"

" Nami Oonuma"

"any idea where she might be"

Pein just shrugged

"oh well" sakura said grinning "at least it will keep me busy"

Sakura turned around and starting walking out "wait"

She stopped and spun around on her heels "yes, boss"

"aren't you going to pick someone to come with you" he pointed out blankly

"we all know I work better alone" she said with a smirk

"very well, but be safe"

Sakura nodded and walked out towards her room to get ready for her mission.

She scuttled around her room throwing random things on her bed singing along to coffee and cigarettes (by never shout never) which was playing on her ipod.

Sakura was dressed in a black tank top with a long sleeved fishnet top underneath along with black tights and her converses and to top it off she pulled on her Akatsuki robe and tied up her long hair into a high pony tail.

As she packed her things into a black back pack there was a knock at the door

"its open" she called out while zipping up her bag

"is cherry-chan going on a mission" a slightly less cheerful Tobi asked.

"yes Tobi I'm going on a mission" she said smiling

"alone?" he questioned

"yes Tobi alone" she said less cheerfully now

"stay safe" he said completely serious

Sakura's eyes softened "I'll be fine Tobi"

"I know but Tobi worries, we all do" he added on

Tobi gave Sakura a quick hug and bounded out of the room towards Deidara's.

Sakura collected her bag and put it on under her cloak and strapped her Katana around her waist.

As Sakura approached the last bar on the block she felt exhausted from the heat that was trapped under her cloak with an aggravated sigh she took off her cloak and stuffed it into her bag and hen continued to walk into her bar.

When she entered nearly all eyes were on her around the room she could hear the men wolf whistling, sakura just rolled her eyes and sat down at the bar.

'I need a drink'

'**Here, here I agree if were gonna finish this mission and not kill every guy in this bar then we need a drink'**

"bartender, can I get your strongest drink"

"and your eighteen" the bartender said raising an eyebrow

"im nineteen"

Shrugging he answered "coming right up"

Sipping her drink Sakura looked around for anyone suspicious persons' she was scanning the bar a second time when someone put their hand on my shoulder.

Swivelling around to see who would be brave enough or stupid enough to hit on her she saw a smirking man with glasses looking at her like he knew something she didn't

"are you Sakura Haruno" he asked pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose

"yes, and you are" she asked looking very board and pissed off

"kabuto" he replied his smirk growing into a lopsided grin " I was told to give you this" he said handing her a black envelope with a purple wax seal with a music symbol on it.

After examining the envelope she looked up to question Kabuto but he was gone without a trace, carefully opening the envelope to preserve the seal Sakura pulled out the letter

Dear Sakura Haruno of the Akatsuki

It comes to my attention that you are seeking Nami Oonuma but do not fear she is in my… care, if you still wish to accomplish your solo mission come to the warehouse near the dock at midnight tonight.

Orochimaru

'whos Orochimaru, the name rings a bell'

'**yeah me too'**

'oh well, lets just get this over with'

Standing up Sakura finished up her drink and sauntered out of the bar turning heads as she walked.

She silently ran down the side of the warehouse her pony tail being swept up by the salty-sea air the only sound was the distant calls of the ships out at sea, as Sakura approached the corner she used the reflection of her blade to make sure the coast was clear.

The large metal door slowly jerked open as Sakura slid it open inside the air was musky and stale as she stepped in she felt a scrawling feeling at the back of her neck waving it of as paranoia she walked further into the decaying building. As she progressed to the centre of the almost pitch black room she found a women tied up on an old office swivel chair and had a gag in her mouth.

Sakura automatically recognized the women and ran to assist her, she quickly sliced through the rope freeing Nami as she removed the gag she heard a thud in the distance

"its…a trap…run" The black haired women said between gasps

Before sakura could give a response three men surrouned sakura, the first lackey kicked the blade out of sakura's holster that was secured around her waist it landed loudly across the room.

"what can you do now girly you have no weapons"

"are you sure about that" Sakura said with devilish grin

With the flick of sakura's wrist two senbon needles impeded into the first man's neck causing him to fall onto the ground twitching

**Never underestimate the power of acupuncture :D **

The second lackey tried striking Sakura's throat while the third aimed for her stomach, She easily dodged both before striking the third man's solar plexus (an: it's the weakest point the centre of the body around the middle of stomach) disabling him momentarily. Ceasing the opportunity Sakura quickly struck him in the back of the neck rendering him unconscious.

The last henchman left (the second one) was more talented than the last two- more fast on his feet and knew more pressure points. Sakura swiftly dodged his kicks and punched countering them with her own, narrowly missing his attempt to strike her throat. With the flick of his wrist three daggers shot through the air towards Sakura she swivelled and ducked to avoid them unfortunately the third sliced through her left forearm just missing a major artery .

"Bitch!" she seethed through gritted teeth

Said man just gave her an evil grin bearing his slightly pointed teeth

Dagger in hand Sakura poised herself in fighting stance her left arm hanging limply by her side blood streaming down trickling onto the floor, she lunged dagger in hand catching the man off guard knocking him on the ground with Sakura pressing the dagger against his throat stoping his feeble attempts of escape.

"now you will answer my questions" she said so unemotionally it would make any Uchiha proud

He response was spitting in her face, she wiped it off still keeping her face from showing any emotion but on the inside

**That bloody asshole. Just kill him already -_-**

Im trying to do it like in the movies :3

***face palm* I can't believe you're me. **

Hey hush in the last couple chapters I haven't been serious

**Chapters? What are you smoking**

Ah Shit! ZombieBrides gonna kill me

**0.o ummm.. I thought we ran out of weed**

:D we did but~~ I FOUND THE SKITTLES! Taste the rainbow

**Oh dear god!**

While this conversation was going on the man under Sakura had one recurring thought in his mind 'this bitch is crazy'

He seemed he accidentally said out loud (A/N: a big no no!) because Sakura seemed to be snapped out of her conversation and sent a deadly glare towards the man who dared to call her that

"answer my questions"

"I'd rather die"

"that can be easily be arranged" she spat pressing the blade against his throat slowly gliding it across his throat just enough for blood cover the blade

Said ''man'' was almost in tears from the sight of his own blood

**And I thought this guy had a pair**

We were sadly mistaken

***nodding* agreed**

"now answer my questions"

"ok" he answered sniffing back sobs (a/n: if that makes any sense 0.0)

"why did you kidnap the girl"

"we were told to watch her"

"by who" she demanded pressing the dagger deeper into his flesh

"by me" a voice declared behind her

Sakura craned her neck around to see who had caused all this, standing behind her was a guy that looked like a vampire out of twilight with way to much purple eyeliner on

**In my opinion he looks more like a pedo snake **

I think both are right

"hey I know you your Orochimaru, you got kicked out of the Akatsuki cause you tried to rape Tobi, or some shit!" she declared rather loudly

the pedophile in question eye twitched "and you're the little orphan kitten they took in"

"excuse me but this little 'orphan kitten' just took down all our guards"

"hey im still here" the man under Sakura declared

"oh yeah" she said then quickly hit him in the temple with the blunt end of the dagger, brushing herself off as she stood

"I can see from here that you didn't kill any of them, or the men I sent after you beforehand" he said dramatically waving his hand.

"No one deserves to die an early death"

"What high morals you have" he said with a smirk

"you don't know me" she hissed

"oh but Sakura Haruno I do. Both your parents are dead no one would take you in so you live on our own, you are enrolled at Konoha high and your current boyfriend is none other than Gaara no Sabuku son of a wealthy business owner" he said calming

"keep Gaara out of this" she said throwing the dagger at serpent's head who caught it with the slightest of ease

"you have some anger issues there child" he said shaking his head in discontent

Sakura only responded by giving him the finger.

"and such manners" he sneered sarcastically

"can I go home now " she said hands on her hips

"but of course" he said snapping his fingers on queue smoke billowed around him and when it cleared Sakura noticed him trying to quietly open the warehouse door, he turned around slowly when Sakura loudly cleared her throat.

"KABUTO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU F*%KING LEAVE THE SMOKE MACHINE ON LONGER!" Orochimaru screeched before he disappeared into the night.

Turning on her heel the young rosette swiftly strode over to her abandoned blade placing it delicately into the holster.

A slender hand tapped her shoulder making her jump "sorry Haruno-san, I wanted to know if you needed help your arm is still bleeding"

Sakura looked down just noticing the deep gash on her arm "shit, I need to get home and clean it"

"you need a hospital" nami interjected

"its fine I don't need stitches"

"if you insist" she said wearily

The base went silent as Sakura and Nami walked in.

" CHERRY-CHANS HURT" Tobi screamed running towards Sakura and giving her a giant bear hug. Well the silence was short lived after Tobi's outburst.

"guys…" everyone was still in a panic besides of course the all mighty stick-up-ass Uchiha.

"GUYS!" everything went silent except a cricket chirping in the background.

"im fine, just a stratch. Ok Tobi"

"yes Cerry-chan" Tobi said with a salute

"take miss nami here to boss"

"roger" and with that Tobi grabbed Nami's hand and started skipping down the hall

"Sasori, I need water, vodka, bandages and some disinfectant"

"on it" and in the blink of an eye he was gone

"um Sakura"

"yes konan"

"why do you need vodka" she asked curiously

"do you really think I wanna do this sober"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at their fellow Akatsuki member

"here you go" Sasori said handing her a basket with all the things she asked for

"thanks Sasori " she replied with a grateful grin

"OK ANYONE WITH A PENIS, GET OUT!" Konan declared sitting down next to Sakura.

After the room emptied of all male presences sakura took of both shirts so she could get a better look at the wound. She had a deep gash across her left forearm.

"sakura can you move your fingers" konan enquired

Sakura moved her fingers around to be sure

Konan let out a sigh in relief

After the wound was cleaned with water konan slowing dabbed the wound with disinfectant Sakura hissing every time it touched her skin

"sorry" konan cued sincerely

"its fine just hurry up please" she said hissed at the burning sensation

After the wound was dressed Sakura took a swig of the now almost empty bottle.

"im going to go give boss the mission report then im gonna go to bed" she yawned and gave Konan a grateful hug

"So, it was Orochimaru" Pein said raising a pierced eyebrow

"yes, I also have this from a letter Kabuto gave me" she informed handing him the purple wax seal she saved

"you can leave now'' he said waving her off

"I have one question about Orochimaru"

"and what would be " he said raising an eyebrow

"did he really try to rape Tobi" she asked innocently

He grimaced (a/n: like in soul eater whenever Excalibur is mentioned :D I love that annoying bitch) "yes, but that is a time I would like to very much forget"

"ok, well goodnight"

(a/n: hey guys I know its been a while but bare with me its hard writing fanfictions :3 if you guys like it reveiw & rate it and if you don't same thing im up for any comments you have good or bad, adios bitches)

An un-youthful battle

It was time for Sakura to go back to Konoha after giving everyone a good bye hug (yes even Itachi) and Tobi lollipop and a promise to come and visit soon Sakura was on the plane home.

Getting to the front door of her apartment Sakura fished around in her jeans pocket for her house key, upon opening the door and dumping her bags on the ground Sakura's phone rang

"hello, who's this?" Sakura questioned into her phone

"it's Temari, how you been Saku-chan"

"oh hey tem, I've been good"

"you coming to school tomorrow" temari chirped happily

"yeah, of course I've missed you guys"

"and of course you get to see Gaara-kun" temari enquired drawing out every syllable of Gaara's name making Sakura laugh

"have you no shame, he's your little brother"

"niga please I have no shame when it comes to Gaara's relationships"

"you are crazy , well im gonna go to bed now so bye~bye"

And without waiting for a reply Sakura hung up. Diving face first onto the bed snugging deep into the dark covers quickly succumbing to the blissful darkness.

As usual Sakura was late for school faintly hearing the warning bell in the distance Sakura swore inwardly 'im late, im late for a very important date'

**What are you the rabbit out of Alice in wonderland? **

Hells yay im white im fluffy im adorable and im dating a panda

As she rounded the last corner and sprinted in her class room Sakura couldn't help but feel something was off, after looking around the room she realised the reason; the teacher wasn't there.

"Good morning Sakura" Shikamaru mumbled quickly then went back to sleep

"mhmhm mornhmp samph" was Choji's inaudible sentence as he scarfed down yet another packet of potato chips.

After dropping her book onto her table and plopping down onto her she let out a long sigh

'I hate Mondays'

Finally after waiting another 20 minutes Kakashi-sensai showed up

"good morning class" he said waving vaguely, eyes (or eye) never leaving his book as he chuckled about something most probably pornographic in his smut novel.

"why the hell are you late" one of the students shouted behind Sakura

"I was lost on the road of life~" he answered in a singsong voice

"Liar!" a random student yelled

"now class, open your books and copy what I write on the board"

The next hour or so went by very slowly in Sakura's opinion all she had to do was write besides the occasional student caught texting or a baka asking a question, in short. Nothing interesting happened.

Finally the lunch bell went Sakura, quickly packed up her things and ran out the door screaming ''Freedom!" leaving a trail of dust behind her.

After a heart felt reunion between Gaara and Sakura blah blah blah emotional crap Sakura and Garra sat down on the bench (a little too closely) to devour their oh so yummy food.

Eventually everyone else filed in to the cafeteria to grab their tray of slop they somehow called food as for Sakura home made all the way, just as Sakura was about to take a bite of her mouth-watering sandwich Lee decided to make his ''big'' entrance.

"oh my dear blossom, I have awaited your return" Lee claimed dramatically (an: imagine Tamaki from ouran high but… yeah you kinda get ma drift) with roses in the background as he walked (pranced) over to Sakura in return he got a hand in his face my Gaara "niga, shes mine" he growled holding sakura tight by her waist.

Lee looked like he'd been told he was adopted.

Suddenly the doors burst open with Gai-sensai making his big entrance screaming "my youthful son, it's ok" (AN: yes son. THEY HAVE TO BE RELATED)

Gai holding lee in a tight embrace cooed rather loudly "don't worry you are still poppin fresh"

"popping fresh" Gaara enquired

"That's right, lee go shake your goods" Gai announced

Whatever weird depression Lee was in disappeared as he started doing random dance moves (an: may I remind you hes wearing spandex!) things were jiggleing that should never jiggle on a guy

"I think I need some mind soap"

As for Sakura her appetite quickly vanished as she turned pale and passed out from shock.

After the whole ''lee shaking his gods'' episode the bell had gone and Sakura and Gaara quickly made their way to class, upon arriving they found out that he had sport.

As Sakura exited the changing room wearing black shorts and a lime green t-shirt she quickly found her group of friends under the shade of a cherry blossom tree (all classes combined).

Apparently most of the guys ie. Naruto, kiba and were staring in ewe at the oh so skinny sluts with their shorts hiked up and their see through singlets as for the others well Sasuke and Neji had too much pride to stare, Choji was too entranced by his BBQ flavoured snack, Shikamaru has staring at the clouds wishing he could be one, Gaara was taking a nap whilst laying on Sakura's shoulder and Lee was running laps around the oval, all the girls (Sakura, Hinata and tenten) were chatting amongst themselves.

"listen up!" Anko-sensei yelled out to get the classes attention which she did, for a women of small exterior she was surprisingly scary considering she has purple hair.

"today we are sparing. I will pick your partners"

Groans could be heard from just about everyone

"SILENCE!, now I'll call out your partners."

"Sakura and Yuki"

"Karin and Ten-Ten"

"Ino and Hinata"

And so on until all the girls had a partner.

"now for the boys, Sasuke and Neji"

"Gaara and Choji"

"Choji and Dosu"

"Shikamaru and Lee"

After all the names were called out and set out across the oval Anko-Sensei told everyone the rules "okay, no blows below the belt and NO weapons it's a knockout tournament there'll be two winners one boy and one girl the prize… knowing your better than everyone else"

Most of the matches lasted a short amount of time like Sakura's first mast she dropped Yuki on her ass in seconds or Shikamaru's because he forfeited because 'it was a drag'. The final matches were Gaara vs. Lee and Sakura vs. Ten-Ten.

First up was Sakura and Ten-ten

**Kick her ass**

Gladly

"prepare to lose" Ten-ten declared with a devil-ish grin

"they might need a mop when this is over, oh and anko sensai could we please use weapons"

"fine" Anko said wih a sigh 'teenagers' she thought 'they love to use their weapons.

The battle commenced first strike was from Ten-Ten as she tried to sweep kick Sakura off her feet who in reaction jumped out of the way, after a few strikes the only ones that contacted was Sakura's strike to Ten-ten's stomach and Ten-ten's right hook to Sakura's jaw. The pink haired fighter wiped the blood from the side of her mouth with smirk as she spat the remainder of the blood on the grass.

**Now we know she can fight like that don't hold back**

Her smirk grew wider as she whipped out two kunai (which the boys have no idea where she hid them) throwing them at ten-ten who caught one mid-air (at the handle) then in the blink of an eye deflected the other with it which flew straight at Anko-sensei the teacher in question just let an annoyed sigh and side stepped it. In the flick of her wrist three senbon needles flew towards Sakura, she weaved and bent backwards but one managed to scrape past her cheek a line of blood forming before sliding down her cheek.

Ten-ten then decided then to pull out an extendible metal pipe (again the guys cooked their head at how many weapons the two girls were carrying) running towards Sakura who swiftly jumped and flipped out of the way but Sakura misjudged one of Ten-ten's attacked and was struck in the chest and flown across the field or so it seems but to anko-sensei, Sasuke and Neji Sakura had one before the pipe could trick her she used her hand to dodge the attack jumping backwards whilst mid-air used shadow stitching to leave her defenceless.

"I WIN!" Ten-ten cheered

"no sakura did" anko said a matter of factly

"huh" she stated before she looked down at the four kunai one on each side of both foot tightly holding down her track pants, Sakura stood up dusting herself (unhurt to the most part) and starting collecting her weapons.

Second round

Lee vs. Gaara

"whoever wins this wins Sakura" Lee declared pointing at his opponent

"no" was his bland answer

Lee was first to attack by trying repeatedly punch and kick Gaara who in return swiftly dodged and ducked and when there was an opening jabbing Lee's pressure points weakening him slightly

But nevertheless Lee trudged on through the pain in hopes to him his beloved Sakura's heart (an: *tries not to laugh*)

After about five more minutes of punching kicking and dodgeing (sadly no weapons) Gaara lay unconscious on the ground with a bloody nose and a victorious Lee standing above him goldern light shining behind him. Sakura gave Naruto a heated glare the blonde in question apoligized and turned off the spot light aimed at Lee

"I am victorious" lee declared

Sakura came runnin in Lee's direction in his mind he thought Sakura was running to HIM but in real life…

"out of my way, bushy brow!" Sakura said glaring at him her glare soon turned worried when she looked at Gaara.

"WAKE UP!" she screamed shaking Gaara like a rag doll who was still unconscious.

"hey Gaara wanna a cookie" sakura cheered

In a flash Gaara was awake and ceased the chocolate chip cookie Sakura was holding "ma cookie"

as the school day came to a close Sakura walked briskly towards her locker after entering the code and opening the door a small violet coloured piece of paper fell out of an unknown place in her locker it read

_I'll always be watching, keep our loved ones close_

_Orochimaru._

Brushing off the pedophiles obvious ploy to scare her she packed away her things and made her way home.

(an: hey guys, end of chapter. I know I don't update very often but its HARD writing a fanfiction. Gotta give some of you other bitchz credit. But you wanna know whats weird more people from America read this than Australia and if you don't know I live in Australia :D and no I do not ride a kangaroo to school, I walk and the only place I've seen a kangaroo is the zoo)

Chow peeps!

Bonus Chapter (by fan request)

Tobi is a good boy.

All was the same in the Akatsuki base the sounds of explosives and yelling could be heard throughout the house as Tobi dragged himself out of his bed adorned with my little pony sheets, changing out of his pyjamas which consisted of black boxers into his Akatsuki cloak. As he skipped down the hall way to his sempai's room to greet him a very cheerful good morning he was stopped by a figure in front of deidara's door before he could escape the figure turned around giving Tobi a large sinister grin "good morning Tobi"

"good morning, Orochimaru-san" his usual cheerfulness was gone as he conversed with the pedo snake

With a small nod Orochimaru continued his way down to the kitchen for his usual breakfast of children's souls (kishin wannabe)

Without knocking Tobi came bounding into his sempais room knocking over clay birds in his path

"Good morning sem" Tobi's cheerful greeting was interrupted by Deidara's loud angry voice "OUT!"

"but I wanted to tell my precious sempai good morning"

"I DON'T CARE NOW OUT!" he screamed shoving tobi out of the room.

When Tobi reached the kitchen he grabbed his usual breakfast of capn crunch with chocolate milk.

Currently Tobi and Orochimaru were the only ones in the kitchen,

"So tobi" orochimaru said between bites "I heard your last mission was a success"

"Yes" was the childish boys response as he poured chocolate milk on his cereal.

The rest of the breakfast was reasonably quiet that is until the rest of the gang filed in, swearing could be heard as Hidan and Kisame fought over the stove.

"good morning, tobi" Konan greeted cheerfully taking the seat next to Tobi who looked grateful for her company

"good morning, konan-chan" he said cherrfully between bites (an: I have no idea how he eats with the mask on so let your imagination run wild)

"so tobi, what have you gotten up to" she asked taking a bite of her fruit salad

"well" he began bouncing a little on his chair "I left sempai a present in his room"

"WHAT!" Deidara screamed as he ran towards his bedroom to find his entire wall was painted into a scene of him, Tobi and Konan skipping in a meadow (like the buddy scene in ouran high ep 15 )

"TOBI!" Deidara sceamed as he fumed back to the kitchen only to find a partial outline of the hyper active energizer bunny.

"he went that way" Orochimaru pointed in the direction of the back yard, Deidara nodded gratefully as he stared to run outside in search for Tobi.

"you can come out now" Konan said rinsing out her bowl

"is Sempai gone" Tobi asked crawling out from under the table looking both ways before standing

"yes"

"Okay TOBI IS GOING TO PLAY IN HIS ROOM" he said bounding down the hall way

Orochimaru had a pedo smile plastered on his face thinking of what he had in store for innocent little Tobi. Leaveing more than a few creeped out Akatsuki members he gracefully padded towards Tobi's room.

As Tobi cheerfully played with his toys, making mr. Hop (bunny plush) shoot down the terrorist planes who were on the pirates side (an: I don't even know 0.o it just came to me) making sound effects as they hit the ground or when "Mr. Hop" jumped on them. He heard a knock on his door

"COME IN!" He sang cheerfully

As the door slowly opened a cold chill entered the room notifying that it was Orochimaru at the door

"hello Tobi" he said more like purred

Tobi gulped as he tried to sound cheerful "what do you want" he asked like Orochimaru was about to mug him

"I just wanted to spend time with you" he answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"ok then, wanna play with me"

"I would love to play with you, Tobi"

(an: where have we heard this before XD)

Orochimaru slowly approached Tobi like he was some stray animal that would bolt with the slightest movement.

"what are you doing" he asked in an innocent manner but before he could add anything to his sentence he was pinned down by the pedo snake

Tobi opened his mouth to scream for help, he was quickly silenced with a precise jab to his throat rendering him unconscious.

When he awoke he found himself tied up to his bed, he struggled against his bonds but all it did was tighten them. Tobi kept quirming until he noticed that HE was still in the room.

"that's it Tobi relax. Be. A .good. boy. " he purred into his ear nibbling it slightly.

"let Tobi go" he said trying to wriggle out of Orochimaru's grasp.

"don't worry, I won't hurt you" he reassured him while unbuttoning Tobi's shirt who mentally cursed wearing a button shirt today.

Orochimaru leisurely licked Tobi firm chest nipping at his nipples as he dipped to his waist band there was a knock on the door.

'I'm saved' tobi thought excitedly

Before Orochimaru could say or do anything the door swung upon revealing a pissed looking Deidara that is until he saw the position Tobi was in he paled as his jaw fell to the ground.

From Deidara's point of view he saw Orochimaru kneeling over a tied and shirtless Tobi.

"SEMPAI!" Tobi shrieked in joy "help ME!"

After regaining his composure Deidara picked up his jaw and turned around "save yourself asshole, this for painting my wall" waving behind him as he strolled down the hall way whistling happily as he did.

Jumping up from the bed Orochimaru quickly closed the door and returned to his masked captive.

"where were we" Orchimaru pondered "oh yes, that pesky belt of yours" he said removing Tobi's rainbow belt and throwing it across the room.

-Mean while in the lounge room-

"where's Tobi and Orochimaru" Konan asked finishing her paper flower and putting it in pein's hair who just sighed 'that women can be so irritating'.

"last time I saw them having s &m sex" Deidara said putting the finishing touches to his clay bird

"what!" Konan said choking on her own spit, kisame however spat his sake in Itachi's face.

"this I gotta see Kisame had jumping of the couch and paceing his way towards Tobi's room.

-Tobi's room—

"please orochimaru, just let me go" tobi pleaded to his captor who in return just chuckled as returned to licking around Tobi's nipples (an: am I the ony one here who thinks Tobi is kinda likeing this.. yes I am a yaoi fan girl *bows head in shame*)

Just as he started removing tobi's pants (with his mouth) Kisame walked in slightly drunk

"HOLY CRAP!" he doubled over on the floor laughing clutching his sides.

"If you wouldn't mind" the snake began after throwing tobi's pants somewhere into the abyss

"Gomen" he said wiping of some mirth out of his eye "I'll let you two return to what your doing"

"Fishy-Chan he-"Slam! And the blue man was gone leaving a almost naked and distressed Tobi with the molester who was in his under wear as well (an: Tobi's undies are pink with bunnies and the pedo snakes are a dark purple)

"Hmmm.." orochimaru pondered "I wonder what is under that mask of yours" he said licking his lips slowly he undid the string to Tobi's mask with his teeth lifting it up slowly to reveal (an: pause for suspense… ;))

Another mask. This was taken off just as slowly as the last Orochimaru marvelled at the unmasked man he had currently tied up. That is until Itachi broke down the door to save the poor boy.

"thank god Itachi, NOW MOVE YOUR ASS AND SAVE ME!" Tobi screamed at the long haired Uchiha.

Itahi froze on the spot not only because Tobi swore but because he knew exactly who Tobi really was he was…. "UCHIHA" (an: had you there didn't I :D)

A an instant Orochimaru was pinned to the floor with a Kunai to his throat the other member's were in the room in a second to help untie Tobi (- Deidara who was taking pictures for black mail) after putting his masks back on he put on his clothes and thanked everyone for their help(- Deidara and kisame who let Orochimaru molest him)

Shortly after Orchimaru was kicked out of the Akatsuki and Tobi returned to his hyper self.

(an: Hey people end of chapter. I know I don't update as much as I should but I hope this chapter makes up for it :3 anyways I had a lot of fun writeing this chapter thanks to the fan who suggested it .. keep up with the reviews and rates. And if you have any other chapter ideas tell me. I'm thinking of putting Haku in.)

Anyways see ya :P

Chapter 8

Is the new kid a boy or a girl?

A month passed and nothing really exciting happened for Sakura School went by as did her assignment which she passed and her home life was pretty dull , yup same old same old.

It was just another morning for Sakura Haruno she woke up late due to smashing another alarm clock and ran to school eating her breakfast just making it in the classroom before her teacher Kakashi .

"just in time " Gaara said smirking

Sakura's reply was an inaudible grunt as her head banged on the table in a sleepy daze.

"class we have a new student " Kakashi mumbled eye never leaving his smut novel

All head rose from whatever they were doing to (including a dazed Sakura's) to see the most gorgeous new student walk in 'she' wore a traditional looking kimono tight blue jeans and strapped platform scandals her dark hair in a bun with long bangs framing her face.

Wolf whistles could be heard throughout the class but were all but ignored by the new student.

"class this is Haku, haku class. Take your seat and do.. whatever"

Haku chose the empty seat beside Sakura.

"Hi, Haku im Sakura"

"nice to meet you" Haku replied with a bubbly smile

During the lesson more than a few guys were striping Haku with their eyes except for Gaara because he didn't want to die just yet.

As school let out Sakura heard someone calling her, turning around she noticed it was Haku

"hey, haku" Sakura called smiling

"hey"

"so what did you want" sakura asked still smiling

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me tomorrow"

"sure, do you mind if I invite some of the girls"

"the more the merrier, see you tomorrow" Haku said running off to the bus stop.

"bye" Sakura called then continued to walk home listerning to her Ipod.

Mall the next day-

Temari, Ten-Ten, Sakura and Haku sat around the table at the food court gossiping (Hinata had a date with Naruto)

"so…" haku said smugly sipping 'her' drink "your dating Gaara"

"yep" Sakura answered smiling

"how far have you gone with him" temari questioned

"that is non of your concern" Sakura said pointing her fry at the blonde women

"oh so you have done 'that' with him" Ten-ten retorted wiggleing her eyebrows

"no, and where do you guys wanna go next" Sakura suggested trying to change the subject

"uh, uh you ain't changing the subject" Temari cooed sadistically.

**Fuck**

"fine, I give up" sakura reluctantly dropping her head

"deails, NOW!"

"fine" she sighed "I haven't done anything" she answered the last part muddled behind her mouth

"what" haku said raising an eyebrow "I didn't hear you"

"I said, I haven't done anything" she said a little louder

"like nothing" temari suggested

"besides have norm like hugging and kissing, no"

"so my brother, is a virgin" temari sated cracking up laughing

"or maybe" Hakur suggested "sakura is"

Suddenly all eyes were on sakura as she tried to hide behind her cup

"you are aren't you" ten-ten said inquisitively

"maybe I am" she stated definitely

Temari fell on the floor in hysteria as she held her stomach from the pain

"is it so funny that I'm still a virgin" Sakura argued

"it is, kind of" Haku said pointedly

"so what, im a virgin. Get over it"

"I'm sorry sakura" Haku said apologetically "it's just a little surprising that a girl with such beauty as you doesn't usually stay a virgin for long"

"it's okay I wasn't offended" she said sighing " just embarrassed"

Soon Haku became one of the gang, that is until the renowned man-whore, Kiba came to school almost in tears.

"OH MY GOD" Sakua said running up and giving the dog lover a hug. "what's wrong" she questioned now holding his shoulders.

"Haku" was all he could say.

After buying him a coffee and sitting him down he started to calm down,

"so whats wrong, did Haku reject you"

"no the opposite" he said gripping the cup tighter

"so what she…" she was interjected by Kiba "him"

"what do you mean him" she said raising an eyebrow

"I mean Haku is a guy"

"what!" Sakura shrieked "I went bra shopping with him"

"then how did you not know" Kiba said pointedly

"well" she strained scratching her head "I thought Haku was just flat chested"

**Man are we stupid**

**-after school-**

"I'll kill him" Gaara roared when he found out the whole truth knowing beforehand about the underwear shopping.

"Gaara, calm down" Sakura cooed holding her boyfriend's shoulders

Hearing Sakura's voice calmed him only slightly as his hand unclenched.

"there we go" she said in a soft voice holding Gaara's cheek, Gaara in return put his hands on hers as he kissed her softly which soon turned into a passionate and hungry kiss they fell back onto her couch as her hands went into his hair.

Sakura pulled back slightly when Gaara tried to go under her shirt "sorry" she mumbled sitting up.

"you don't have to apologise" he said kissing her cheek while holding her hand, she smiled slightly in return.

"c'mon" he said pulling Sakura up.

"huh" she questioned him like he was on crack.

"where going on a date" he stated pushing her out the door locking it behind him.

She just let out a sigh knowing that she couldn't stop him.

"where are we going" she said letting out yet another sigh.

"you'll see" he retorted with a smirk.

"where here" he said dramatically revealing what looked like just a huge building, but on closer inspection it was an anime convention

***sweat drop* he calls this a date.**

It was a little known fact but Gaara was an Otaku and a major one at that.

"Come on" he said dragging Sakura the packed convention, (an: yay, Gaara's an Otaku had to atleast put in one Otaku . insert innocent smile here.)

I mean she likes anime as much as the next but compared to Gaara she knew nothing of the Otaku mind.

By the end of the day both teens were laughing with both arms packed with bags full of merch.

When they got back to Sakura's house they were exhausted falling with a sigh onto the old but extremely cofy couch.

They layed back on the couch as they watched Durarara! On dvd, (they bought it at the convention)

Sakura couldn't get enough of Erica and walker, so she decided to hop up on her computer to quench her addiction.

"what are you doing" Gaara asked pausing it when Celty is just about to punch Shinra for being a dick.

"looking for fanfiction" she stated typing.

"you read fanfiction" he asked grinning a little

"not only that I write it as well"

"really, know any good authors" he asked leaning on the back of the computer chair

"a few like orange sherbet, and my death notes name is neutral"

"cool I'll look them up"

"I can't find many fanfics on Erika and walker"

"what do you mean theres like twenty"

"yeah but their all about Yaoi and I want an Erika and walker pairing"

"then why are you copying an izaya and shizuo Yaoi"

"because they are the cutest couple"

"yay, I found some" she said cheering.

'and she says I'm the bigger Otaku' Gaara thought smiling.

Due to some unknown reason (Gaara breaking a few of his bones for seeing his girlfriend in her underwear before him) Haku decided to move to Suna, much to the girls dismay. Soon after life returned to normal for them (well as normal as it could possibly be).

(an: hey guys end of chapter. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Even if it isn't where you live. Benefit of living in aus Christmas a day earlier than the U.S :D. anyways back on topic the authors mentioned actually exist hopefully I spelled them write. I know I should update more often than I do but *pout* it harrrd 'whining'. Anyways thanx for putting up with this fic this long. Finger crossed I can write the next chapter quickly… any ways next chapter "the captured Blossom" stay tuned…;)… )

The captured Blossom

( an: hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter, hopefully it didn't take me too long to write.. also quick note I just heard on the radio that america has a national sleep day 1. That's fuckin heckit 2. There are some weird ways to celibate it like taking a picture of our sleeping pet or drawing a sleeping person… 0.o)

Sakura walked to school calmly humming along to the song fallen leaves, she decided to pace herself today because truthfully she didn't want to get to school just yet, so she took the longest route she knew. As she walked the trees blew sending cherry blossom leaves into the air swirling and dancing.

Little did she know that a car was slowly following her noting her every move she made, also noting she was distracted by her music. Capturing her couldn't be too hard, could it?

"how hard could it be to kidnap a girl with pink hair?" the one of the two burly men in the car questioned.

The other man stared at him like was crazy "she's in the Akatsuki for a reason and she's one of the strongest members"

The first man's eyes bugged out "what? How can she be so strong I could pick her up with one hand?"

"Rumour has it she almost killed Kisame when he made a comment on her hair".

Shaking his head slowly the first man silently parked the car without turning it off, turning to the other man nodding before slipping out of the car.

Sakura unbeknownst of what was about to unfold hummed along to her song singing a line or two here or there as the two man walked silently up to her.

At the last minute Sakura realised what was about to happen at spun around only to get a hard jab to the stomach stumbling backwards she dropped her ipod in result.

throwing down her back pack she grabbed a switch blade from inside her leather jacket quickly flicking it up she charged at the largest of the two men aiming for his weakest points such as eyes, throat or stomach in return he weaved and ducking trying to get in a punch he succeeded a few times.

Giving Sakura an already forming black eye and a fractured rib still she managed to knock him out by hitting him in the back the neck (with her knife less hand).

As she had a prior engagement with the big guy her second opponent managed to knock her out (an: I know Sakura could take him on but this makes it easier for me to write this chappy) and carry both her and his P.I.C (partner in crime) back to the car.

.::. Sakura's Dream .::.

The birds chirped happily outside as a young women slept peacefully in her bed that is until some evil person opened the curtains.

"wakey wakey sakura" an older women with pink hair sang

The only response was an alarm clock thrown at her (which she caught), a hiss and Sakura diving back under her covers.

The older women smirked an evil smirk and walked up to Sakura's bed ripping off the covers.

"come on get up, were busy today"

"but mum" Sakura whined "its Saturday"

"im aware, now get up'' her mother said in a threatening mono-tone.

Sakura groaned and then hissed at the blinding light before she yanked the curtains closed, oh how she loathed the sun light.

Finally after she dressed she went down stairs to find her mother and father eating breakfast.

"morning pumpkin" her father said behind his newspaper.

Sakura's response was a groan as she slumped unto the chair (she's not a morning person) "what would you like to eat" her mother asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Tea and an omelette" she groaned trying to get a little more sleep on the table; trying and failing.

"you and your tea" her mother said shaking her head slightly as she opened a cupboard filled to the brim with tea jars.

"at least she's not doing drugs, honey" her father quipped.

After breakfast (and sakura drinking four cups of tea) they got in the car.

"sooo, where are we going?" Sakura questioned.

"your aunts" her father answered

'just great' Sakura thought bitterly.

When they arrived to the large three story house (yes three) Sakura groaned as she saw her rich aunty sauntered (yes sauntered) outside all her jewellery gleaming in the sunlight making Sakura groan and put on her sun glasses.

"hello! Hikari, Daisuke and Sakura" she sounded much less cheerful when she said Sakura's name.

"hello sister" Hikari said giving the lavish women a hug.

"Hello lily" Daisuke said grinning at his sister in-law

"hello aunt Lily" sakura stated uninterested.

"well aren't you as cheerful as ever" her aunt stated venom dripping off every word.

"so lily, where are the kids" Hikari said trying to change the subject.

"inside" was her sister's no-nonsense answer.

"Sakura could you baby sit the twins while we go out" her father asked.

"fine, what ever"

"great"

When her parents and aunt left Sakura let out a tired sigh 'what a waste of a perfectly good Saturday', as soon as Sakura opened the door she was tackled by small blurs "sakura!" the twins screamed as they hugged her.

"hey, guys" she said giggling as she tried to pry them off.

The girl twin Jinora had her brown hair in pig tails and she wore a yellow sun dress while the other twin Hikaru were jeans and a band t-shirt.

"so Sakura" Hikaru questioned "how long are you babysitting us?"

"don't know myself" she answered ruffling Hikaru's hair.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Jinora said jumping up and down " can you make us pancakes"

Sakura smiled down at her cousin "sure"

The dream goes fuzzy and goes to a scene of Sakura and her mother and father in a car outside rain was pouring in the bucket loads the only scene through the windscreen was the distant blur of another cars head lights.

Sakura's head rested against the window eyes closed almost drifting off to sleep. The scene was peaceful (an: in my opinion that is).

Suddenly the scene slightly cracked as a deer jumped from the forest.

Sakura was the first to notice the deer and screamed "MUM!" her mother being the driver noticed the stunned deer and swerved the car unfortunately for them they went into oncoming traffic.

A loud horn tried to signal them but it was too late.

The scene shattered as a truck came head on into the car; it went dark except for the distant scream that came from Sakura's lips.

Sakura awoke to the distant sound of beeping her eye's only slightly open the only thing she saw was white, she tried to sit up groaning at the effort but she was stopped by someone's hand.

"Miss Haruno, you are in no condition to move" Sakura's eyes opened to find the source of the noise seeing it was a doctor she stilled as she commanded her to.

She tried to speak but her voice cracked, the doctor handed her a glass of water with a thin straw in it.

After drinking she asked "where are my parents" her voice still horse

The doctor ignored her question "your condition is stable but still bad, you fractured your skull a few deep gashes and a few broken bones but other than that just bruising "she said informing her on her condition.

"Where are my parents" Sakura repeated her voice rising a few decimals.

The doctor still ignored her black bangs covering her honey coloured eyes.

"Where are my parents!" she screamed a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Im sorry" the doctor began "they didn't survive the accident"

After hearing that her emerald eyes wide not believed what she just heard "what?"

"because they were in the front of the car they got the brunt of the other car" she said walking to the door "im sorry but they didn't survive" and the door closed.

After the shock of this news Sakura broke down for the first time since she was a toddler her throat made choking noises as she just laid the in the hospital tears streaming down her face as she tried to comprehend what just happened.

After twenty minutes she ran out of tears due to their being not after water in her body to even produce tears her cheeks and the top of her sheets were still stained with tears.

There was a knock on the door; Sakura didn't even bother to even try to respond. It didn't matter either way the door opened to reveal her aunt Lily her face was sullen but she looked like she hadn't even shed a tear.

"Sakura, I've come to talk to you about an important subject"

Ignoring the distinct pain and her doctor's orders she sat up not showing any sign of her pain to her aunt.

"sit" it was more of a command than a question "what do you want to talk about?" she said after Lily sat down.

"where you're going to be living" she said her voice showing no emotion.

Sakura didn't answer as her aunt continued "as you know me and you don't see eye to eye, honestly I can't stand you. So" she said getting out her wallet "I am prepared to pay for you to have a place to live on one condition".

"what's that?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"you leave me and my children alone to those two you and your parents died in the crash".

Sakura's eyes went wide she would gladly never see her aunt again but she loved the twins with all her heart that's the only reason she went over to that witch's house.

A single tear slid from her eye as she heard this; noticing this Lily continued.

"it's either this or being homeless or in a foster family"

Sakura nodded slowly agreeing to her terms "good" her aunt said smiling slightly "I'll leave enough money in your bank account to buy an apartment and furniture. But after that money runs out you're on your own" after saying everything she needed to she stood and left Sakura.

The scene again shattered into darkness but unlike the other this darkness was completely silent.

Sakura woke up in a cold sweat after having to recall that awful moment in her life, after calming down she realised she was tied up on a chair as Orochimaru sat in front of her in a plush scarlet red thrown and his bitch Kabuto knelt next to it his glasses gleaming slightly as he smirked.

"miss Haruno" Orochimaru hissed "we meet again"

***sweat drop* not him again**

Sakura glared at her captor "you and your bitch can go to hell" she spat.

Orochmaru stood and slithered over to Sakura gripping her chin "my, my this kitten has a sharp tongue maybe I should cut it off."

She spat in his face definitely causing him to let go of her face and slap her across the face making a louding cracking noise, her face began to swell put she shed no tears she had worse than this and wasn't about to show weakness.

"aren't you a tough little girl" he laughed turning around sit on his pimp chair, he clicked his fingers and three men appeared "now how are we gonna make you crack" Orochimaru said smirking

+ konoha high +

It was already second period and Sakura still wasn't at school, even Kakashi was never this late.

Gaara sat anxiously in his seat wondering why Sakura wasn't at school she may always be late but she never had a day off, more than I few times she's showed up with a hangover or even worse drunk.

She wasn't answering his calls either he decided to take matters into his own hands grabbing his bag he stood up and walked over to his masked teacher "Kakashi-Sensei" the red headed teenager spoke.

"what?" was all he said never taking his eye off his book

"im sick, im going home" he stated.

"you don't sound sick" Kakashi said his visible eye crinkling

"fine, Sakura isn't here and she won't answer my calls. Im worried"

"maybe she's sick"

"she would answer the phone, and I talked to her this morning just before she hung up she said she was leaving for school" he stated empathising school, thi made Kakashi but down his book and analyse Gaara's face for any hint that he was lying.

The silver haired man let out a sigh "fine you can leave"

And before Kakashi could blink his red haired student was gone.

After checking Sakura's house and seeing that she wasn't their he became frantic running down every street and alley way trying to find any sign of her just when he was about to give up noticed someone had discarded their bag and ipod on the ground running over to it he realised that they were Sakura's.

After searching around he couldn't see Sakura, before Gaara could think of another place she could be something in Sakura's bag started playing zombie girl by ghost town.

"crawling up my leg trying to get a little taste sink teeth into my thigh, I scream for joy I saw oh m" the music was cut off when Gaara answered his missing girlfriends phone.

"CHERRY-CHAN!" Tobi screamed on the over end of the phone.

"this is Gaara" he said sweat dropping at Tobi's obnoxious voice .

"where's cherry-chan" he whined

"I don't know, I suspect Orochimaru took her"

Tobi fell silent after hear HIS name "hold on I'll go get pein-sama" he said in such a serious voice it silently scared the anti-social red-head.

"pein speaking. Gaara"

"yes"

"I can track Sakura but im too far away to do any thing else"

"how can you track her" Gaara asked griping the phone with two hands

"her Akatsuki ring, im believe she should be wearing it. Hold on"

After a minute of silence that to Gaara felt more like an hour he found out were Sakura was, knowing that it would take more than him to save Sakura from the serpent paedophile (considering it was now after school) he went to his friends for help.

After going from house to house (most mansions) he accumulated all of his strongest friends.

As he studied his team (Neji, Sasuke, Ten-Ten, Temari, Kunkuro, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto. The rest of his friends were too weak or didn't have the heart to hurt anyone) he decided that Shikamaru would be the brains of the operation because he'd played shogi with him before he knew how smart he was, even if he had no motivation.

"I wa..want to co…come too" Hinata stuttered not even out of breath from running all the way from the Hyuga compound to Gaara's house.

"no" was Gaara's plain jane answer.

"our too weak" was Neji and Sasuke's answer.

"it's too dangerous" was Naruto's frantic explanation.

"I'm COMING WITH YOU IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT SAKURA-CHAN IS IN TROUBLE AND I'm GOING!" Hinata shouted without a single stutter.

Naruto just about pasted out, everyone but the stoic Uchiha, Neji and Gaara's jaws were on the ground, Sasuke and Neji just smirked at her new found confidence as for Gaara he had his usual blank face plastered on his features.

Gaara let out a sigh "fine"

"Good!" Hinata said marching over and standing next to her boyfriend.

"okay, here's the plan"

+warehouse+

Orochimaru smirked as Sakura bit down on her lip drawing blood as she refused to cry out as one of his thugs used her switch blade to cut the curve of her collarbone.

"wanna answer my question now" Orochimaru chuckled.

Sakura was almost unrecognisable her long pink hair now was shoulder length as Orochimaru thought she needed a new hairstyle her face has swollen and bloodied but she refused to show the pain of it or any tears, her arms had slashes and cuts on them as well as her legs and know she had a cut over her collar bone. She refused to answer him.

"now answer me, where is it?" he hissed.

Sakura smirked through the pain "wouldn't you like to know" her voice hoarse.

"you little bitch" Orochimaru gritted before he back handed Sakura as hard as he could making Sakura's head snap to the side as yet another mark started blooming on her face.

+outside the warehouse+

They all waited at their designated spots as they waited for an opening that Shikamaru was going to signal with a bird call.

"ANSWER ME!" they heard someone scream from inside.

When Gaara heard Sakura's answer he smirked a little bit that is until he heard a loud crack, the red-head was about to blow the whole thing and jump in their alone until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Gaara calm down you'll be able to help her soon" Temari said her face as crestfallen as Gaara's.

That's when they finally heard Shikamaru's signal.

+warehouse+

Sakura gritted her teeth and was about to say another snide remark when she heard glass breaking behind her and the door to the small warehouse was blown off its hinges.

Sakura saw her friends run into the ware house through the smoke when she saw Gaara she was about to break her rule about not crying.

As soon as Gaara saw Sakura (he could barely recognise her if it wasn't for her pink hair he probably wouldn't have) he bolted over to her and started untying her.

Ignoring the pain Sakura threw her arms around Gaara and pulled him close her shoulders shook slightly but she refused to cry.

She stood using Gaara for support until she was stable on her feet and picked up her switch blade of the ground and wiped her blood off he blade she was about to run straight to Orochimaru when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"your hurt" Gaara said softly.

"it's nothing I can't handle, im fine" she said pecking Gaara on the lips before darting over to Orochimaru he was currently fighting Sasuke and Neji easily blocking their hits and advances and his bitch (Kabuto) was on the ground as Temari kicked his unconscious body before she went on to find another fight her eyes burning with fury for what they did to Sakura.

When Sasuke and Neji saw Sakura they stepped aside so she could get her own revenge.

"here" Sasuke said throwing Sakura said throwing her a Katana blade "you may need this" Sakura caught it by the hilt hissing slightly at the effort "thanks" she said gratefully to her friend before turning towards the source of her anger.

"did I anger the little kitten" Orochimaru chuckled.

"I'm going to make you eat those words" she hissed clutching her blade.

"bring it on" he challenged smirking.

Sakura ran full speed towards Orochimaru clutching her balde she swung aiming for his chest put he reflected it with his own katana blade throwing both opponents a few feet away from each other Sakura skidded to a stop panting slightly at her effort.

After a few more attacks and countered Orochimaru was getting board of the little game he was playing with her, wiping off the blood that had accumulated on his cheek he pulled out a gun chuckling as he did.

"I've had enough playing this little game" he chuckled aiming the gun at her "time for the main event"

Sakura was ready to dodge he bullet or at least withstand the pain when Orochimaru shocked her and moved the gun away from her and pointed it at something behind her. As she turned around she let out a horrified gasp when she saw that the gun was pointed at non-other than Gaara.

"you wouldn't dare" she barked at the snake.

"try me"

All Sakura remembered was hearing a loud bang as Gaara fell to the floor, she heard a scream it might have been hers but she couldn't be sure.

Running as fast as she could she caught him before he fell holding him tightly in her arms noticing the wound on his chest, she cracked. As a tear rolled down her cheek followed by more as her shoulders shook.

"my, my if I knew that was the only way to make you cry I would have shot your boyfriend a long time ago" Orochimaru chuckled spinning his gun with one finger.

The pink haired girl stopped crying as soon as she heard his voice "TEMARI!" she screamed.

"WHAT!" she yelled back turning around from her latest unconscious victim until she noticed her brother wounded in her arms, in the blink of an eye she was by her brothers side taking him from her arms standing up she quickly ran out clutching her brother trying to get to the nearest hospital as fast as she could.

Wiping her tears Sakura stood and faced Orochimaru yet again this time more determined, Sakura smirked as her eyes burned with hatred.

Orochimaru was momentarily shocked but quickly regained his composure facing the pink haired girl, in the blink of an eye he was pinned against the wall switch blade to his throat Sakura leaned in close to his ear the now short hair covering one of her eyes giving her a more dangerous appearance.

"I warned you didn't I" she hissed pressing the knife slightly into his flesh

"twice I warned you not to hurt my boyfriend, torture me all you like but hurt the ones I love. I. Will. Kill. You" she raised her knife over to the serpents face slowly from the far side of his cheek down to his chin blood dripped onto the ground as Orochimaru screamed in pain.

She wasn't done yet she slowly cut down his chest droplets of blood blooming over the line she carved into his skin he whimpered as sakura continued to carve into just about every square inch of his skin.

"how does it feel" she asked stopping her knife momentarily

He didn't answer just continued to beg and whimper.

She pressed her knife into one of the cuts of chest "how does it feel!"

"it hurts" was all he could manage to say through the pain.

"You expect me to so you mercy when you did this and worse to me and worst of all you shot my boyfriend" as she barked the last part she dug the knife deeper into his pre-existing wound.

Before he could answer her she grabbed his head and slammed it against the brick wall rendering him unconscious.

Someone put their hand on Sakura's shoulder "Sakura" Hinata asked are you okay" Sakura didn't answer she fell backwards someone caught her as her eyes slowly drifted closed.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open the sound of the heart rate monitor beeped distantly the smell of disinfectant flooded her nostrils. Realising where she was sakura snapped out of her drug induced sleep and quickly sat up noticing the flowers and fruit basket on a table next to her, she reached over and grabbed an apple ignoring the pain the pinkette looked down as she silently munched on her apple noticing that her skin was completely covered in bandages gently touching her face she noticed that indeed her face was also covered except part of her shoulder length hair, eyes and her mouth.

"hello, Sakura how are you feeling" a nurse asked as she walked into the room her heels clicking on the ceramic floor.

"I'm fine, can I leave now" she asked unfazed

The nurse just chuckled "after what happened to you seem more chipper than ever" putting down her chart she sat on the end of Sakura's bed.

"what actually happened? this type of damage can't be an accident"

"who brought me in" she asked still ignoring the nurse's question.

"they said they were friends of yours, but wouldn't tell me what happened"

Sakura let out a small sigh of relief "Sakura?" the nurse questioned "what happened?"

"You really want to know?" she asked raising an eyebrow "first what's your name?"

"Shizune" the nurse answered with a small smile.

"well Shizune the truth is I was kidnapped because of my own stupidity" Sakura answered shrugging.

"everyone thinks it's their own fault, you should report this" Shizune said looking genuinely worried.

"I have a question"

"anything" Shizune answered automatically

"was there a man with pale skin and long black hair brought into the hospital around the same time as me"

"yes, he's currently in ICU".

Hearing that Sakura couldn't help but laugh "what's so funny?" Shizune asked slightly angry that she thought it was funny that a man almost died.

"you wanna know what happened, well I'll tell you" shizune leaned in closely.

"I joined a gang and because of that I was captured by that man in ICU he cut me up, punched me, slapped me and almost killed me but than my friends came I ignored my injuries and fought him. When he 'got board of me' he pulled a gun on my boyfriend, he was most likely taken here. I snapped I did the same thing he did to me I cut up every inch of skin visible than a rammed his head against a brick wall".

After Sakura explained all this Shizune looked horrified than calmed down slightly "your a tough girl, if you don't mind I would like to tell the police about this" before Sakura could refuse Shizune added in "don't worry I won't tell them that you're in a gang just the latter"

Sakura gave the women a small smile "I'd appreciate that"

"and about your boyfriend a boy was admitted here the same day as you with a gunshot wound, he had a distinctive tattoo on his forehead" Shizune recalled vaguely

"where is he!"

"he's fine but I don't think he's awake yet" before Shizune could do anything Sakura ripped out her iv and went charging out the room clad in a hospital gown and covered in bandages.

"Sakura!" Shizune called out but Sakura was gone.

Sakura ran straight to the reception noticing that Temari was asleep on one of the plastic chairs, walking up to her Sakura lightly jabbed her side.

"my… ba..con" Temari mumbled before opened her eyes almost screaming at the bandaged girl in front of her.

"Saku-chan" Temari mumbled noticing the pink hair.

"Get up" Sakura stated

"Im guessing you wanna see Gaara" the dirty blonde haired women mumbled

Seeing her nod she grabbed Sakura's hand and led her to Gaara's room.

As soon as Temari opened his hospital room door Sakura bolted to his bed side and clung to the sleeping boys hand for dear life.

"It all my fault" Sakura mumbled a tear rolling down her cheek

"No its not, bakka" a crackly voice reassured her.

"Gaara" Sakura croaked looking down at her boyfriend noticing his eyes were slightly open.

"I'm right here, Saku" he said wiping the tear from her cheek.

Hearing that Sakura wrapped her arms around his frail body her shoulders shaking as she sobbed on his shoulder.

Temari leaned against the door way the arms crossed as she smiled at the pair.

"troublesome pair" Shikamaru muttering sighing

Temari laughed slightly at the pineapple haired boy "you're a funny guy" placing her hand his shoulder.

"troublesome".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: drunken bliss

''Good morning, today I am giving you an assignment'' Kakashi said walking/almost skipping into the classroom.

Moans and groans could be heard throughout the class ''it like he enjoys making us suffer'' she thought to herself Shikamaru mumbled some that sounded like ''troublesome'',

''man he says that a lot'' she thought to herself.

''now, now don't be like that kids it's an easy assignment I assure you now you will have to pair up'' Kakashi said almost laughing.

More groans were heard over the class

Shikamaru was awake now,'' And class you can't pick the person next to you it would be too easy that way'' he said with what looked like a smirk.

''Hey Gaara partner up with me" Sakura asked walking up to his desk ''sure, why not at least your intelligent rather than that bimbo in front of me'' he answered pointing towards yuki you huffed and turned around ''why, Garra was that flattery'' she said sounding like one of those actresses from the 60's.

''okay then, now that your all paired up I'll tell you you're assignment you have to write a speech and make a presentation on your partner''

He said coyly. Sakura swore she heard Shikamaru say "troublesome teacher" oh well.

"your presentation will be due in three weeks so you to learn a lot about the person next to you

Their likes their dislikes, their family tree, music taste, fashion, even sayings. Learn all you can and you'll easily get an A'' as Sensei finished his sentence the bell rang ''Saved by the bell'' she thought. ''dismissed class, off to lunch when you come back you can start on your project'' at that Sakura bolted out of the room and into cafeteria then THUD

''ouch, WHAT THE HELL NARUTO WHY DID YOU TACKLE ME'' Sakura screamed pushing the blond off her and getting up

''just happy to see my cherry blossom" he said mocking Lee WHAM! Naruto hit the wall and it cracked on impact.

"what was that for Sakura-Chan" he whined rubbing his neck and grimacing whenever he touched it. "For tackling me Bakka, man your such a child" she said dusting off her jeans and shirt.

"man pinkie chill a little, man women are troublesome'' Shikamaru mumbled walking past with his lunch tray to his usual table sitting there was Choji eating of course some kid named Shino how wore a trench coat and sun glasses, a wild looking boy with a fur hoody, red triangles on the sides of his face and for some reason no teacher notices that he has his puppy dog in his coat. ''yeah, yeah whatever Shikamaru" she said irritated.

''who's Shikamaru… OH MY GOD HES YOUR BOYFRIEND'' he said thinking he was a genius and that statement was enough to send Sakura over the edge

''THAT'S IT NARUTO YOUR DEAD" she screamed loud enough for everyone to hear Naruto gulped and prayed that someone would save him put his prays weren't answered cause Sakura punched him in the gut sending him through the wall

"umm Sakura'' someone said tapping her shoulder

"WHAT" she yelled turning around noticing it was Hinata who almost screamed

"oh sorry Hinata, didn't notice it was you" she said sincerely

"i-is he ok" the violet haired girl asked blushing

"Yeah Hinata he'll be fine it's not the first time I've punched him through a wall'' Sakura answered patting her shy friend on the head

''he'll be fine'' and a few minutes later Naruto was stumbling to his feet and dusting himself off with the same old goofy grin he always wore.

''told ya Hinata, He's fine" she said pointing towards Naruto with her thumb which was painted black like all her nails, "thank god" Hinata said running towards Naruto to see if he needs help. Back in class she was talking to Garra about the project, she told him about her family tree and that none of her family that she know of was alive and that she's an only child her hobbies like and dislikes and he told her that he has two sibling Temari the oldest a senior Kunkuro a second year and that his father is a wealthy business man and that his mother died a while back, he likes the beach mainly the sand he dislikes bimbos and unintelligent people.

The bell rang thank god, ''oh weekends how I love you'' she thought out loud.

On Saturday, Sakura decided to go grocery shopping so she quickly changed into her usual clothes black jeans and a t-shirt with some rock band print on it.

''hmm barbecue or salt and vinegar'' she thought herself in the snack food aisle of the super market as she threw the chip packet into her basket which contained eggs, milk, bread, chocolate rice puffs, and coffee her phone rang echoing through the supermarket making everyone in the aisle turn their heads towards her "hello Sakura here" she said into her black IPhone "hey Sakura-Chan its Naruto you busy tonight"

"No, why" she answered coldly

"Harsh much pinkie, thought you might want to come over, some other people are coming over''

"No"

"They'll be alcohol" Naruto said coyly

"Im in" she said immediately

"Knew it that's my cherry blossom, you never pass up getting drunk" Naruto said chuckling

"STOP CALLING ME THAT" she yelled loud enough for everyone in the aisle to hear

"nope, so my place 6"

"yeah whatever bye" and before he could say anything else she hung up.

At six sakura knocked on Naruto's door,

"it's open" when Sakura opened the door she looked around and spotted Shikamaru, Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Choji (who was eating), Neji, Tenten, Shino, Lee and Naruto holding four bags full of bottles of sake, whiskey, vodka and other delicious drinks "cheers" sakura yelled clinking glasses with everyone "bottoms up".

"okay everyone" Sakura announced "let's play a game, it's called obey the king" "okay, but what are the rules" Choji said munching on a bag of chips,

"so this is how you play you get some popsicle sticks and write letters or numbers on them and then the 'king' says two of them at random and tell them to do something example ahhhh oh here we go eat this chocolate pocky stick from the opposite sides.

K simple" after the sticks were handed out and Kiba elected himself King the game started ( letters a-i)

"okay ummm a and f have to kiss on the lips" kiba said smirking

"WHA…WHAT" Hinata shrieked blushing "well I guess Hinata got one" Sakura said giggling "ahhhh I got f is all Naruto could say" which made Hinata blush more because everyone knew she's had a crush one Naruto for over a year well everyone except Naruto

"well go on then" kiba chuckled pushing him towards Hinata they kissed for about 5 seconds but Hinata looked like she was about to faint Bang! Scratch that she did!

"hey Hinata-Chan, Hinata-Chan you okay" Naruto said fanning her

"ahhhh I gu…guess" she said faintly "your so cute when you blush" Naruto said chuckling and then kissed her on her cheek

"naru…Naruto" she stammered

"shhh, save your energy but I have one question for you"

he said smiling

"wha…what" she answered

" will you be my girlfriend" and then he kissed her again making her yet again faint

"HINATA-CHAN WAKE UP" Naruto said shaking her

"okay dramatic scene over now next round and Naruto take her to your bed then come back here, k" Sakura said smiling

"k, be right back" he said while scoping the violet haired girl and walking towards his bedroom.

"Okay next round" kiba said with a toothy grin

"I has to eat this cherry from e's chest let's hope e's a girl" kiba said chuckling "FUCK… im e" Sakura almost shrieked

"awesome now who's I" asked kiba "me" said bluntly by Gaara which made Sakura freak out more and have a couple more shots to calm herself down

''ok, sakura you ready" Kiba asked still grinning

"as I'll ever be" she replied having another shot of vodka

"great, now take off your shirt" he said grinning even more

"WHAT!" she screamed ready to punch him in the jaw

"whoa girl calm your farm" Tenten said putting Sakura's hands to her side

" he said chest not shirt" Naruto said chuckling while downing the rest of his drink

"fine! But im not taking off my bra" She protested "good enough" kiba replied pleased with himself, Sakura took off her shirt revealing her black bra that what a white skull on the right hand side everyone couldn't help but stare

"What" Sakura asked covering her chest "even your bra is gothic" Tenten said shocked.

"yeah so, hurry up so I can put my shirt back on"

Sakura argued "fine", kiba said spraying some whip creamed in between her cleavage

e " what the hell kiba thought you said it was only the cherry" Sakura screeched "change of plan, sweetie" he chuckled to himself and put the cherry on top "

fitting a cherry on a cherry blossom" Naruto said through hiccups.

"come on lover boy chow down", Kiba yelled while pushing a confused Gaara towards Sakura, Gaara downed about five shots before he consumed the cherry and all the whipped cream from Sakura's cleavage.

Afterward everyone was cheering and shit faced, the next morning sakura woke up with a giant hangover "FUCK WHAT TIME IS IT, hmmm 2 in the afternoon not too late" she grumbled to herself

She stumbled into the kitchen to try and find some pain killers instead she found Hinata (sober and without a hangover)

"oh good morning Sakura" Hinata said cheerfully Sakura almost collapsed

"HINATA" she said shocked

" yes Sakura" she answered

" You're not stuttering or blushing madly, WHAT THE FUCK who are you and what have you done to Hinata" she said accusing her of being an undercover agent sent to kill her or someone else.

"Oh Sakura I'm fine really im just happy today" she said passing Sakura a plate of blueberry pancakes "YAY! PANCAKES" Sakura screamed with joy, a few minutes later a groggy looking Naruto walked in and lit up when he saw Hinata or maybe it was just the smell of pancakes

"Hey what's cooking good looking" Naruto almost sang while hugging Hinata from behind and looking over her shoulder making her blush

"pa…pancakes Nar…Naruto-Kun" she said feeling embarrassed " it was good while it lasted" sakura mumbled while eating her pancakes

"oh hey Sakura you remember anything from last night" Naruto said grinning like a serial killer

"no why " she said getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach

"well this will be new news for you then, we played this game while we were shitfaced drunk and Gaara ended up eating a cherry with whipped cream out of our cleavage" Naruto said chuckling "WHAAAT!" sakura shrieked reviewing the photos on Narutos phone and then smashing the phone against the wall making Naruto almost cry (AN: ahahaha go sakura).

"Yep, it was awesome who'da thunk it ha" Kiba said walking into the kitchen and grabbing some pancakes

''oh yeah, Choji, Tenten and some other guys went home there's only us Shikamaru and Garra still here" kiba said between bites of his breakfast.

"where's Garra" Naruto said still hugging Hinata whom was still blushed a crimson red

"shower" kiba simply answered about five minutes later Gaara walked into the kitchen drying his hair

"Hey Gaara, since when did you have the kanji symbol for love on your forehead" Naruto said while eating his pancakes "Since about two years ago, bakka its hidden by my hair so not many people notice it" he answers a matter of factly.

DING-DONG ''Its open" Naruto called from the kitchen the door opened to reveal a girl with dark blonde hair tied in four short pony tails and wore a purple shirt and a black mini skirt and a boy that wore a black hoody with cat ears and in the middle of the jacket a circle half yellow half red outlined in white and a pair of black jeans his face had some kind of purple paint on it.

"hello temari, hello kunkuro" Gaara said walking up to them "hey there lil bro" temari said messy up his already messy hair "well see you at school tomorrow guys" Gaara said walking out the door towards his sisters red jeep "BYE GARRA" kiba yelled out. "Well I better be going to, if I were you I'd wake up Shikamaru otherwise he'll never get up" Sakura yelled walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: misunderstandings

"I hate Mondays" sakura screamed throwing her alarm clock across the room of the small apartment.

"Fuck I'm late" she screamed running around her apartment trying to find her over shoe, she ran out the door wearing her converses, black jeans and her black messenger bag over her shoulder. "Good morning, Miss Haruno your just on time" Kakashi said over his book just as the bell rang "please take your seat next to your project partner.

Sakura took her seat next to Gaara and for the rest of the lesson they worked on their project,

(Sakura's project sheet)

Name: Gaara No Sabuku

Hair colour: Red

Birth marks/ tattoos: the kanji symbol for love (愛) on the right side of his forehead

Family tree: two siblings an older sister (temari) who is a senior at konoha high and an older brother (kunkuro) a second year at konoha high.

Father a business man

Mother deceased

Likes: sand, wearing eye liner, anime/ manga

Dislikes: unintelligent people, one direction/ Justin beiber (AN: both OD and JB can go die :) ).

Taste in music: rock, punk, hard-core, screamo like the misfits, transit, black veil brides, asking Alexandria and atreyu

Fashion: wears band t-shirts (mostly rock and punk bands) and black baggy jeans

(Garra's project sheet)

Name: Sakura Haruno

Hair colour: Pink/ rosette

Birthmarks/ tattoos: a treble clef on the back of her right wrist (AN: that's what I wanna get :3)

Family tree: no living relatives

Likes: hot topic (shop), dragons, pop tarts, energy drinks

Dislikes: preps/ bimbos, mornings, pink

Taste in music: bands like switch foot, Atreyu, Avenged sevenfold, Papa roach, Holly wood undead

Fashion: gothic, black jeans some with safety pins holding the cuts in them partly closed, a basic t-shirt usually with a band on it or saying like bite me, drop dead, open graves open minds and some of my best friends are dead.

Sayings: im too sober for this and I'm going to kill you.

When the bell rang sakura walked down the hall into the cafeteria, bracing herself for a daily dose of naru-tard.

She sighed in relief when she wasn't tackled by Naruto she looked around and found her usual table and found Naruto sitting next to his now girlfriend Hinata who was blushing and stuttering as usual, lee was punching kicking the air , neji was ignoring him, sasuke was having some petty fight with Naruto.

''then why don't you ask her out'' Naruto argued

''ask who out'' sakura said curiously walking up to the table

''no one'' sasuke said taking a bite out of his lunch

"oh really, does sasuke-kun have a crush on someone" she said nudging him with her elbow

" it's nothing, Sakura" Sasuke persisted

" okay, whatever you say sasuke-kun" Sakura replied in defeat.

As Sakura was walking out the school Gates she heard someone call out behind her "hey sakura, wait up" she stopped and turned around toward the voice

"oh, hey sasuke" she called out waving

"hey, sakura" he replied catching up

"So what did you want?"

"ahhhh , wanted to know if you would want to go out with me"

"Wha…t" her jaw dropped

"what do you say, Sakura-Chan wanna go out"

"your serious" she replied picking up her jaw

"yeah, I've liked you for a while now"

"no" she replied bluntly

"why, not" he urged

"because I said no, but I don't think this should purge our friendship, okay" and without waiting for an answer she turned around and started walking home.

When she arrived home she slammed her door shut dropped her bag on the ground with a thud and jumped on her bed landing on her back, Sakura stared blankly at her roof which was adorned by countless band posters.

(Conversation with her inner self)

"Why the fuck would he ask me out now of all times"

"whats wrong with him asking you/us out, hes yummy!"

"because lifes complicated enough right now, with high school and…"

"what happened on Saturday night with Garra"

"sorta"

"do you like him"

"who Garra"

"no, the muffin man OF COURSE GAARA! You dumb bitch"

" I really don't know, he did help me fend of the army of sluts"

" yeah but we could of easily taken them out"

"he didn't know that"

"yeah, yeah whatever"

"you're no help at all!".

She let out a frustrated sigh running her fingers though her pink hair

"Shikamaru is right life is fucking troublesome" she mumbled under her breath, getting of her bed towards the kitchen (which wasn't very far) and collecting all the empty ramen cups and wrappers of food and shoving them all in a garbage bag.

Walking outside she noticed that she got a letter "funny the postman already came today" she said to herself after dumping her trash in the dumpster next to her apartment building she went and collected her mail.

Once inside her apartment she examined the envelope in scriptive writing it read Sakura Haruno she thought it was strange that it had no postage stamp or address on it, she carefully opened it , it too was written it perfect script,

(letter)

Sakura Haruno,

This letter is to remind you that we have an annual "meeting" coming up, so you better show up the meeting will be held at the base on the 26th of May at noon and don't even think about skipping you wouldn't want to upset me would you.

Sincerely, Pein

"oh, fuck" Sakura cursed

"let me think whats the date today… ahhhh it's the 20th okay so in six days" she sighed running he fingers threw her pink hair scrolling through her phone until she found 'pein-boss' in her contacts and clicked dial ''ring…ring…hello"

"hey boss its Sakura"

"so im guessing You got my letter"

"it was hard to miss, so it means you're in town"

"yes, accompanied by Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, sasori and hidan"

"what about the others"

"Kakuzu, Zetsu, Konan are back at base"

"oh, okay then why don't you guys come over and I'll invite some of my friends over and we can drink"

"why does everything with you involve drinking"

"cause it does okay you get the drinks, k bye see you in twenty" and before he could say otherwise she hung up and sent a mass text out saying 'drink up, at my place in twenty just you guys no one else k bye'

Sakura opened the door and was greeted by Tobi screaming "Cherry-Chan we missed you"

"ahhhh, I missed you too Tobi" she said hugging the raven haired boy who wore an orange mask which had swirling patterns on it. "ah-hem"

"oh, you too guys" she said scratching the back of her neck.

Observing the group she noticed someone was missing

"where's the boss" Sakura said frowning

"urgent business" Itachi replied coldly

"and the great uchiha still has the stick impended up his ass" she said mocking the long haired boy

"I can see your still the same pinky" Kisame said smirking

"you too fish-Chan"

"well come on in, my friends should be here soon"

"so, who did you invite cherry-blossom" Deidara questioned while walking inside

"hmmm let me see Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke and a few others but they replied that they couldn't cause it was a school night" she said examining the liquor happy with the amount Sasori bought

"where's the sake, strawberry!" Sakura yelled at the red head

"they were out" he replied.

Before she could yell at him more the door bell rang

"IT'S OPEN" she yelled out, the three boys walked in the door and sat down on the floor with all the others.

"hello big brother" Sasuke said to the older uchiha

"same to you little brother" he replied in the same cold mono-tone.

"why is my cousin here" Gaara said pointing to Sasori

"Because, little cousin im here to see our cherry-blossom" he replied messing up Gaara's hair.

"enough of the fucking family reunions, LETS FUCKEN DRINK FOR JASHINS SAKE!" hidan cursed lifting his vodka bottle in the air and gulping half before burping.

"Sakura"

"yeah, Gaara" she said finishing her drink

"you never told me, how do you know my cousin and the Akatsuki"

"oh well, Naruto and Sasuke already know im a member of the Akatsuki" she replied as if it was nothing

"So you're the legendary cherry blossom that beat Kisame in a drinking contest and knocked Pein out in one punch" he said shocked

"well, Pein said I couldn't drink anymore and I sort of punched him through the wall"

"impressive" he said giving her a thumbs up.

(an hour later and six empty bottles of alcohol)

"LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE, YEAH" Deidara said raising his glass in the air

"okay, dei-chan" Tobi yelled jumping up and down excitedly.

"How much has Tobi had to drink" Gaara asked Sakura

"None, Tobi is a good boy and doesn't drink" Sakura said laughing

"Okay, people since Naruto and Sasori are passed out on the couch they won't be playing, yeah" Deidara yelled.

"Hurry, hurry make a circle" Tobi chanted sitting cross legged on the ground.

"Okay I'll fucking start, I choose dare"

"Hidan, I dare you to do a nudie run, yeah" Deidara declared chuckling

"Too fucken easy" Hidan said stripping then running out the door screaming "JASHIN FOREVER"

"I am forever mentally scared" Sakura shrieked

"My good boy eyes are tainted" Tobi cried

After hidan came back in and put on some pants they continued with their game

"Cherry-Chan your turn" Tobi cheered

"okay, truth" she replied finishing her drink

"Is our precious cherry-blossom a virgin" Itachi asked making her spray her drink all over Kisame.

"watch it pinky" kisame growled

"sorry fish-chan"

"so sakura answer the question are you still a virgin sakura" sasuke pressed

"Yes, I intend it to stay that way for a long time" she answered trying to calm herself down.

The game continued with random unimportant questions and silly dares.

Later that night after everyone and she woke up Sasori and Naruto and kicked their asses out of her house, she passed out on her bed and immediately fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Secret out

Ring ring~ Sakura's alarm went off making her wake up (with a hangover I might add)

she clumsily tried to find the stop button and couldn't find it so she stopped her alarm clock by smashing it against the wall

"that's one way to stop my alarm clock"

(AN: um yeah, she has to replace her clocks at least once a week )

she thought to herself half walking half dragging herself to the bathroom to get ready for school after having a shower washing and blow drying her pink hair she walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of dark purple jeans and a plaid shirt which was white and the same purple as her jeans after getting dressed, putting on her shoes

(which were her black converses) and packing her bag she walked in the kitchen and grabbed an apple for breakfast.

Walking to school she listened to her iPod and looked up at the sky wondering why Sasuke would ask her out, because she wasn't focusing she bumped to someone

"sorry I wasn't look'' she cut off mid-sentence noticing who it was her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

"well, well isn't it Sakura where's your boyfriend Gaara" Yuki said smirking.

"Where just friends"

"either way he is'nt here to protect you"

" I don't need to be protected, I can kick your ass with one hand tied behind my back" sakura said smirking

"I wouldn't get too cocky slut"

"what did you call me?" sakura said eyes narrowing even more

" didn't you hear me I called yo T, slut!"

Yuki replied grinning

"Oh that's it!" Sakura yelled and was about to punch her in the face until someone caught her fist, even without punching her Yuki fell to the ground and almost started crying.

"weakling" Sakura thought to herself, she turned around to see who stopped

her and saw it was Pein

"now, now cherry-blossom it wouldn't be nice too bruise such a weaklings face".

"yeah, yeah I know boss"

"Wait, wait, wait Cherry blossom,Boss" it took a while for Yuki to connect the dots

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE THE LEGENDARY CHERRY BLOSSOM OF THE AKATSUKI!" she shrieked

"yeah so" Sakura said shrugging

"im outa here" she yelled running away so fast that Sakura swore that she a trail of dust behind her like in the road runner cartoons.

"thanks a lot pein, now everyone at school will know before lunch" she muttered starting to walk away.

"no problem, anytime blossom" he replied waving

Sakura inwardly groaned and palm faced.

When she arrived at school nearly everyone already knew that she was Akatsuki some gawked at her others whispered some even went to the extent of screaming and running away **"at least** **the slut zombies and their leader will leave us alone"** inner said laughed

"not a good time" she replied

"HEY,SAKURA!"

Sakura turned around to find the person who called her and saw temari wearing skin tight blue jeans and a dark purple tank top her dark blonde hair tied up in the usual four short pony tails.

"Oh, hi temari" Sakura replied when temari caught up to her, ''what's up''.

''how come I wasn't told you knew my dear cousin, sasori'' the dark blonde said hands on her hips ''I didn't even Ouse were cousins, I only learnt yesterday" Sakura replied shrugging her shoulders.

"And that you're the legendary cherry blossom"

" I didn't want anyone to know that" the rosette said lowering her head, Temari noticed the change in her attitude and gave her a bear hug lifting her off the ground.

"tem…ari…can't…brea…th"

"oh… whoops" temari giggled dropping her

"so how did you end up in the Akatsuki anyway"

"let's go somewhere more private" Sakura said grabbing temari's hand and walking to the football field taking a seat at the bleachers.

"Okay I'll tell you, it happened about a month after my parents died"

-flashback- 11 months ago

A 15 year old Sakura walked down the busy city streets looking for a place to stay after her parents died in the car accident she had nowhere to live and she didn't get her inheritance until she turned 18. So she needed work. She asked every shop she could find and got the same answer "where looking for someone more mature" or "im sorry we don't hire people with unnatural hair colour" (her hair is natural, even though pink).

While walking down the street and trying to think of where so could find a place to sleep tonight she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going"

"its, fine but you look out where you're going miss…" the strange man replied.

"Haruno"

"Well Miss Haruno, if you're not busy how about I buy you some lunch"

"why not, I go nothing better to do" she replied shrugging her shoulders

"great, then come with me" he said grabbing her hand.

The strange man dragged her until they were at a 60's style diner the red neon sign blinked MINEYS MALTS, once inside the diner they took at seat at one of the booths Sakura sitting across from the man getting a better view of him she noticed he was wearing a long black coat with red clouds outlined with white covering everything but his face which was adorned by piercing as well as his ears he a mysterious obsidian coloured eyes and orange coloured hair.

A woman in roller skates came over to her table with a note pad and kept annoyingly popping her gum very loudly "welcome to mineys malts what can I get you" she said tapping her pen on her note pad,

"I will get a chocolate malt with fries, what do you want miss Haruno" he orange haired man said closing his menu snapping Sakura out of her day dream.

"I'll get burger and fries with coke" she replied half interested, ''coming right up, dal" and with that she skated off to the kitchen.

"you still haven't given me your name"

"its Nagato and what is your given name" he retorted

"sakura"

"It's fitting, with your hair in all im guessing you dyed it to match your name"

"what!" she replied through gritted teeth, one thing that pissed her off to no end was someone saying her hair was dyed.

"here you go" the waitress said giving them their food and skating to another table.

"oh so it's your natural colour… interesting" he said biting into a fry.

'is he trying to piss me off' she thought starting to eat her own food

"so what is a girl as young as you doing in the city alone" he questioned head cocked to the side

"I was looking for a job"

"to no avail, im guessing"

"yeah they all said I was too young or my hair colour is 'inappropriate'," she said doing air quotations

"I see and why would a girl your age need a job"

"ahh, well you see I need work because my parents passed away and I need the money" she replied lowering her head

"oh I see, you need the money to be able to support yourself"

"yes"

"well then get up" he said standing up

"what, why" she questioned

"you're going to join my gang" he proclaimed pointing at her

"and what gang would that be" she questioned calmly

"the Akatsuki, now come on" he said grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the diner (without paying the check) and down the streets until they reached a small run building covered in graffiti.

Upon opening the door she noticed a group of people all wearing the same coat as Nagato.

"Who's the fucking broad" the grey haired man with jashin necklace said.

"Hidan you should be more polite to our newest member" pein said calmly gesturing to sakura.

"pull up a chair, come have drink" a guy with blue tinged skin said lifting a Vodka bottle.

Hearing the mention of alcohol Sakura perked up "sure" she answered half running towards the alcohol,

"hi, im sakura" she waved to everyone sculling he remainder off the vodka in bottle,

"im Kisame" the blue skinned man said

"im konan" the women with purple hair and doing origami replied

"itachi" the stoic ravened haired man said over his book

"wait what, Itachi you got to be kidding me your sasuke-kuns stick up the ass brother aren't you" she said visibly shocked.

That said Kisame choked on his drink, making Itachi's eyes narrow even more "yes"

"you have guts pinky I'll give you that" kisame chuckled raiseing his glass

"im zetsu" a man half black half white said while watering his plants

"TOBI IS TOBI" a masked man said colouring a picture of what looked like a drawing of them

"Deidara, yeah" the blonde next to her said while making a pipe bomb

" IS THAT A BOMB'' sakura screeched

"yeah, you'll get used to that, by the way im Sasori" the man across her said polishing what looked like a puppet.

" I am Kakuzu" a man said over a tower of money

"I challenge you, Sakura to a drinking contest winner gets a hundred bucks" Kisame said handing sakura a drink

"you're on" Sakura cheered finishing her drink in one go.

-two hours later-

" I WIN, FISH-CHAN" Sakura slurred

Everyone in the room gawked at the pink haired girl

"holy shit, did that bitch actually bet Kisame in a drinking contest" Hidan bellowed

"I think she did, yeah" Deidara said jaw dropped.

Sakura downed about half a bottle more until Pein grabbed her wrist,

"that's enough for you" pein said lowering the bottle onto the table.

Without even giving an answer Sakura balled her hands into fists and punched pein into the wall which cracked on impact "nobody tells me when to stop fucking drinking, got that" she yelled grabbing the bottle and sitting back down.

"WHAT THE FUCK, DID THAT LIL BITCH JUST PUNCH BOSS INTO THE WALL'' Hidan yelled

Everyone else were too stunned to speak

" I knew there was something special about you" pein said dusting himself off "its official, you are now a member of the Akatsuki"

"yeah whatever on two conditions one I can drink as much as I want two I get paid " sakura slurred

"agreed" pein said smirking.

Which made Kakuzu almost fall off his chair, "and now onto business what nickname should Sakura have considering she is still a minor"

"wait isn't that a little too young" Konan questioned raising an eye brow

"im 15, who cares" sakura said still drinking

"Tobi suggests ,The legendary Cherry blossom" Tobi shouted while giving his picture to Deidara who ripped it apart. "agreed" everyone said in unison.

-end flashback-

"and that's how I became a member of the Akatsuki" sakura said running her hand through her long pink hair.

"I won't tell a soul" temari said one hand raised one over her heart

"thanks, but the whole school knows already"

"I have a question" temari asked

"what"

"where's your coat and what colour is your Akatsuki ring"

"oh that my coat is in my closet and my ring is pink, boss thought it suited me" sakura replied

"so… you dating Gaara" temari said out of nowhere.

"WHAT'' sakura shrieked being court off guard by her question

"well I just thought cause you guys are friends, in the same class, doing an assignment about each other and he fact that when I picked him up from Naruto's I saw you that you two were a couple" Temari said shrugging her shoulders.

"Were not dating" Sakura replied now calm.

"**but you want to date him don't you" inner said smirking**

"shut the hell up, you don't know anything"

"**yes I do im you, nitwit"**

"I don't"

'' **man you're a tough nut to crack, first you reject Sasuke and now you deny that you like Gaara''**

''whatever, I'll talk to you at home".

"SAKURA, sakura snap out of it" temari said shaking Sakura out of her conversation with her inner. ''huh what temari" sakura replied now in reality.

"the bell went come on or we'll be late'' temari said dragging sakura to the school building.

"miss Haruno, why are you late" Kakashi said while writing something on the chalk board (while reading his Hentai).

"I lost track of time" she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Well then you can make up for being late after school in detention, now take your seat".

"Yeah, yeah" she said siting down.

During class Sakura got about 10 notes saying "are you really the legendary cherry blossom" or "are actually part of the Akatsuki'' and one note which really creeped her out ''can you hook me up with Kisame ;)''.

"huh, fish-chan has a fan'' she mumbled while crumpling the note and throwing It the bin while walking out of the classroom for lunch just like this morning people where gawking and or running away screamed,

sakura decided to go onto the roof for a change. Upon opening the door to the roof she saw Sasuke and inwardly cursed

"of course he would be on the roof today, fuck my life" she groaned and was about to go the cafeteria until Sasuke's voice stopped her in her tracks

''why''

''why what'' she questioned

''why did you reject me''

''because'' she ran her fingers through her hair '' I moved on, you rejected me when I confessed to you so I got over you. Simple really''

''so you should move on too'' she added kindly

Without waiting for an answer she walked away.

''fuck school, im going home" she shouted walking down the halls.

"and where do you think you're going, miss Haruno"

'' **haha, busted'' **

Sakura turned around to see Kakashi and as usual reading his 'book'.

"HOME!'' she shouted starting to walk further down the hall.

"and why would you want to go home" Kakashi replied raising an eyebrow

"fine you wanna know 1: the entire school is scared of me 2: I need a FUCKEN drink'' she said

"ok, you can go home, I'll tell the office you felt sick'' and with that he turned around and walked down to his classroom, all that went through Sakura's head was 'is this teacher on drugs'.


	5. Chapter 5

Escape

Chapter 5: vacation in mist

''Hey, Sakura over here'' Konan said waving as Sakura dragged her bag behind her 'why did I agree to this.

''Hello, konan-sama'' Sakura said half interested

''cut the crap, give mummy a hug'' she said crushing her in a bear hug

"Can't brea…th''

''oh, sorry'' she dropped her giving her an innocent smile.

"Well, come on now let's go" Konan said dragging Sakura out of the airport, towards Konan's purple Honda civic.

"So Sakura, I heard that you got a boyfriend" Konan said hands on the fluffy purple steering wheel eyes never leaving the road.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend" Sakura said half interested staring out the window.

"Don't lie to mama, she knows all"

"Fine you wanna know" Sakura said facing her "Sasuke asked me out I said no, not long before that we got wasted and we were playing drinking games and Sasori's cousin Gaara had to eat a cherry from my boobs''.

"Damn Girl! How come you get all the yummy ones?" Konan replied pouting.

"Don't ask me, if it were my choice I will never date" she protesting.

"Just a phase you'll date soon enough" konan said smirking, which was short living cause now her face was serious and she pulled over and looked Sakura right in the eyes "but, so help them god if they make our lil cherry blossom cry their dead, Okay" she said smiling on the last part and pulling back onto the road.

"Our" Sakura said raising an eyebrow.

"But of course the Akatsuki are very protective over our lil cherry"

"Yeah whatever I can protect I myself, remember I punched boss into the wall and beat Kisame in a drinking contest" Sakura said matter-a-factly.

"Jeez, ya don't have to rub it in'' Konan said pulling into the garage of the Akatsuki headquarters.

"Now that everyone is here, we will now start the meeting" Pain announced as Sakura and Konan sat down at the board room-y table, pain being at the head of the table.

"First I'd like to address that since Sakura has joined we have had a higher mission success rate"

"Thanks boss" Sakura said grinning.

The meeting continued like this normal things like budget, pay roll, missions and the normal reactions from the gang, Hidan swearing, Itachi Reading but oddly remembers everything pain says, Deidara making a bomb, Sasori playing with his puppets, Kisame drinking, Zetsu trying to eat Kisame, Tobi colouring, Konan gossiping with Sakura and catching up, Kakuzu counting money and pain rubbing his temples annoyed with everyone and mostly himself for choosing this lot to be in his gang.

"Hey! Cherry-Chan how long are you going to stay with us" Tobi said once the meeting was finished, everyone was siting round the living room in their Akatsuki coats.

"She will be staying with us for a week"

''Ah, Boss I have school you know" Sakura said

"Nonsense, I have called your school and told them you will going away for the week".

''fine Boss, but why that long anyway''

''cause everyone missed you Cherry-Chan even Itachi'' Tobi answered interrupting their conversation.

Sakura's jaw dropped "what! You mean Itachi has feelings''.

"I have feeling I just don't show it" Itachi said flipping a page

"Oh, really" Sakura said with a mischievous grin on her pale face.

Sakura started whispering something in Kisame's ear so no one else could hear, "Damn! Your actually gonna do that".

"Hells yeah, Fishy-Chan"

"Thin ice pinky" Kisame said whacking her up the head.

During all the commotion Sakura took her chance and grabbed Itachis' book out of his grip and grabbed a lighter from her pocket.

"Before I set your book on fire, any last words"

"You're a bitch" Itachi replied coldly

Sakura smirked examining the book and finding something that sent her in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny'' Itachi said raising an eyebrow

"You're…reading…TWILIGHT!'' Sakura said between giggles.

"And your point"

"It's a teen romance book, that's just sad" Sakura said getting up and wiping a tear while holding her ribs.

"oh, yeah I almost forgot" Sakura said picking up the book and setting it on fire making everyone's jaw drop aside from Itachi and pain who just stared.

Sakura started to chant "death to Edward death to Edward'' grabbing Tobi and Konan to join her skipping around the room continuing with the chant.

"Death to Edward, Death to Edward'' while Itachi gave them one of all so famous death stares,

until pain silenced them "Enough!''

Making the room so silent you could hear a pin drop "sit, I have an announcement''

After everyone standing sat (Sakura, Konan and Tobi).

"What's the news, Boss" Sakura said

"Seems you will be having visitors coming to see Sasori'' Pain announced

"And who will be coming and when?" Sasori Questioned

"The Women on the phone said she was your cousin Temari and she and her Brothers will be coming to visit you over the weekend'' Pain answered''.

''Really! So Temari, kunkuro and Gaara are coming to visit'' Sakura said excited.

"Seems so" Sasori answered uninterested

"Hey cherry-Chan wanna come play with me in my room'' Tobi said pulling on the sleeve of her coat.

"Sure" Sakura answered standing up ''I'd love to play with you'',

Kisame and Hidan coming to indecent conclusions cracked up laughing and in return got a death stare from Sakura that put Itachis' to shame.

The next morning, Sakura was in the kitchen cooking bacon, eggs, waffles and toast for everyone. It was a calm peaceful morning that is until Hidan walked into the kitchen stark naked.

"What the hell!'' Sakura shouted when she turned around to see why Tobi was screaming "My good boy eyes''.

"oh please, you know you like it''

Sakura dished the rest of the food from the frying pan and put the hot pan behind her back and faced Hidan with a devilish grin.

"knew you like it" he said grinning

''you know what I like, Hidan'' she said licking her lips, ''and what would that be'' he said still grinning.

"YOU WEARING FUCKING PANTS!" She yelled whacking him in the nuts with the hot frying pan.

Sakura swore she heard a sizzle, Hidan swore. Fell on the ground holding his 'area' Deidara and Kisame fell on the ground laughing.

"Fuck women, what was that for''

"Next time put on pants, now go get dressed''

"yes ma'am" and he humbled away to go his elusive pants.

She let out a sigh of relief when he left.

They all sat at the table eating their breakfast when they heard a knock on the door.

''I'll get it'' Sakura said getting up and walking through the lounge room to the door.

When she opened the she was greeted by temari tackling her in a bear-hug, "I missed you Saku" she screamed while Sakura was trying to try and get out of the dark blondes death grip. ''he-help m-me"

''oh… sorry'' she said letting go ''but I haven't seen you in ages'' Gaara just stared blankly at the two girls, while kunkuro just started laughing at his idiot sister.

"hey-hey cousin, how you been" Temari said after getting of Sasori.

"fine,you" he remarked

"the usual, getting into fights, falling classes the whole sha-bang"

Kunkuro, Temari and Sasori were in conversation on the couch while Gaara walked into the kitchen mumbling something about wanting a cookie.

"hey Gaara wanna go for a walk" Sakura offered munching on her cookie.

"sure, why not" he replied wiping the cookie crumbs off his face.

The two of them walking down the street was a pretty unusual site in mist, two teenagers with unnatural hair colours (even though it is natural)and sakura in black skinny jeans and a tight red t-shirt and a pair of converses, Gaara in black baggy jeans a white t-shirt and a pair of beat-up sneakers. Yep however walked past would do a double take and stare at them, but they didn't notice or they were just used to it and didn't give a shit.

"wanna play at the park" Gaara turned to offer Sakura put she wasn't there just a faint outline of her, Sakura was already running towards the swings. Gaara smiled (a very small smile) at Sakura 'she can be so childish' and walked over to the swing next to Sakura's and played on the swing too. After they got board of the swings (ie, Sakura pushed Gaara off his swing) they went in search of something else to do. "hey! I got an idea" Sakura said with a pointing to the sky and a light bulb on top of her head, "and what would that be" Gaara questioned raising an invisible eyebrow.

"LETS PLAY NINJA!" sakura said jumping up and down,

"fine, why not" he had nothing better to do.

"ok, so" sakura began "I'm in the Akatsuki a world redound group of ninja's trying to take over the world with monsters and each monster was a different number of tails and right now were after you the tanuki monster with one tail!" 'oh I like that back story'

"whatever''

"FIGHT!"

And in a puff of smoke Sakura and Gaara were gone.

Sakura sat in the cover of the trees canopy searching for Gaara when she heard a branch snap and turned around quickly put it was just some kids playing below.

She scanned the field and saw a patch of red hair slightly sticking out of the bushes below she whipped out three kunai and throw them in Gaara's direction (an: where she got them from *shrug* don't know) he dodged just in time and flipping Sakura off for good measure.

**Did he just flip us off!**

I think he did

**That ass, that sexy ass…mmm…**

Snap out of it!

**Ha sorry were you talking I was just fantasising.**

Ok this isn't the end of avin Galion so you can try but the sensors won't allow it

**Im a writer so can work around that. Ah there we go**

What!?

**Oh nothing, Tohru's in a bikini covered in whip cream and … dammit she's flat chested**

Ok the author just stole that from fruits basket abridged

**No that was completely original, the author is an amazing and honest person**

Are you high, inner!

**As a kite!**

0.o

**Any whoo on with the battle **

While Sakura was arguing with herself Gaara managed to sneek up on her and tackled her out of the small-ish tree onto a pile of leaves.

"I win" he said straddling Sakura's hips so she couldn't escape.

high and mighty jack-ass

**you can say that again. But you got to admit that this position is pretty kinky**

what position?

**in the park in a pile of leaves ;) **

Gaara was looking at Sakura funny

"did I just say that out loud"

"no you just went blank for about two minutes.. hold up, what out loud"

"oh nothing, wanna play another game" Sakura said trying to change the subject.

"why not, but first I want a prize for winning"

"and wha" before Sakura could answer Gaara's lips came down on hers it was soft and fleeting leaving Sakura wanting more.

**That boy will be the death of us**

But in the mean time

Sakura laced her hands behind his head and pulled him down for another kiss, Gaara had one hand on her waist and the other behind her head. Gaara probed her bottom lip and she obliged opening her mouth slightly to deepen the kiss.

They broke apart when the need for air got too great for them to ignore

**Scratch that last statement Sakura you need to lose for v-card to him**

Yeah.. wait what we kissed and you start talking about sex, were not even dating.

**Give it time and then BANG! **

Yeah im leaving

**You can't leave im you**

And you wonder why people call me crazy

**Clinically insane and crazy are different things**

There exactly the same

**no**

yes

**NO**

YES

**NO!**

YES!

Gaara starting laughing snapping her put of her crazy daze,'' I said that out loud didn't I"

"just that argument about being crazy, and your not crazy just unique like me"

"thanks" she said half heartedly

"come on" Gaara said grabbing her hand and dragging her away

"where"

"it's a surprise"

After about two minutes of walking Gaara stopped and told Sakura to open her eyes, What Sakura saw made her jump for joy and now drag Gaara towards the festival.

"Where's my thank you" he teased

"Here" she said kissing his cheek making him blush. ( an: Gaara's MINE! BITCHS! )

Sakura dragged Gaara to about every food cart, Gaara thought he was about to explode 'where does all her food go' he thought staring at the petite pink haired girl dragging him along by the hand.

"hey Gaara! Lets play this game"

Sakura said pointing to a dunking game with a strange looking guy sitting in the tank.

After they paid the vender five bucks they got 4 balls. Gaara throw his at the target and missed by a long shot.

Sakura started giggleing "and what is so funny sakura"

"you won't even close"

"I'd like to see you try" he challenged

"fine, but I warn you im not in the Akatsuki for nothing''

With the power of Jashin my aim is true

**Since are we religious**

Since now, I guess

**Just throw the damn ball**

Yeah ,yeah

Sakura throw the ball end on in the centre of the target sending the creepy guy on stall into the water and bells to go off

Gaara just pouted at Sakura who was now doing a victory dance with her prize which was a little panda plush toy

"so what are you gonna name it" Gaara asked stopping Sakura's victory dance

She thought about it for a while "can't think of one" he questioned

"I got it" she said with a light bulb hovering over her head "Gaara"

The real Gaara face palmed "why"

"because" she said hugging the bear "it reminds me of you"

Gaara blushed slightly "how"

"you have dark circles, toy was dark circles"

"that's it"

"that's the only point I need"

"whatever, wanna start heading back its getting dark"

"sure" she said grinning grabbing hold of his hand "lets go"

On the way back to the base Sakura and Gaara had to pass some pretty stretchy looking places and of course they all greeted Sakura.

As they walked past a bar five guys nodded to each other and walked towards them.

"are you Sakura Haruno" one asked probably the leader Sakura thought

"and what if I am" Sakura replied raising an eyebrow

"then you'll be coming with us "

"she's not going anywhere" Gaara grounded out with clenched fists

"butt out kid, we have orders to take her with us" the leader quipped

"Gaara its fine I can take them" Sakura said calming him only slightly

The leaders just chuckled darkly "then bring it on"

"with pleasure" she replied cracking her knuckles "Gaara leave them to me"

One of the man's lackeys ran at her a crow bar in hand, Sakura squatted down at swiftly swept he mans legs from under him.

The next two that came at her were a little more cautious, the first with a switch blade and the second had a long katana blade. Sakura smirked and grabbed the man's wrist and bent it till she heard a snap and swiftly kicked him where the sun don't shine.

The second man ran at her his katana raised she dodged him but he swiftly turned and cut into her forearm

"you'll pay for that"

he went for a second strike but she swiftly blocked with the pocket knife she picked up, she flipped backward landing on a closed dumpster. He lounged going for her throat but she lept out of the way while in the she swiftly kicked her attacker in the head knocking him out she walked up to him and quickly cut him where he injured her.

"thanks for the weapon" she said picking up his Katana blade.

She stared down the last lackey how squirmed where he stood a momet later he was fleeing for his life.

"Get back here you coward "the leader yelled at the retreating figure

"just me and you, ha pinky" the leader said chuckling

"don't call me that"

"or what , pinky"

She lifted the switch blade with two fingers one eye closed she threw her blade at its mark; the leaders right leg.

"you little fucking bitch" he spat holding his leg in agony.

Suddenly he grabbed out a gun and shot two bullets at sakura she blocked the first with her katana but the second grazed by the arm cutting through the skin.

In the blink of an eye Sakura was behind him the katana blade pressed against his neck

"who sent you"

"im not sure he didn't tell me his name"

"why does he want me"

"he wanted to get to the Akatsuki by taking their weakest member"

"but like everyone you misjudged me "

"yes we.. ah I did"

"I suggest you drop your weapons and leave"

He dropped his gun and ran the same way the other did, Sakura picked up the switch blade and gun and throw them in the dumpster.

"what about the Katana blade" Gaara asked walking up to her putting a hand on her shoulder

"it is my prize" she said smiling at the handy work of the blade

"lets get back to the base" Gaara suggested grabbing her hand

"yeah, lets go "

As Sakura opened the door she was greeted by Temari and Tobi attacking her in an inescapable bear-hug .

"we were so worried cherry-chan"

"what happened to you saku-chan"

Temari said seeing the wounds on her arm and the scrapes on her legs

"the usual, five guys tried to use me to get to the Akatsuki"

"so what weapon did you steal this time, pinky" Kisame questioned finishing off his alcoholic beverage

"a Katana blade" Sakura said beaming "where check it out" she said throwing Kisame said blade, he caught it mid-air by the handle

"nice" he said examining the blades handy work.

That night while Sakura was brushing her hair for bed she heard a knock from the door.

"come in!'' she called out while still brushing her hair

"hey, Saku-chan" Temari said walking through the door

"did you want something"

"I just wanted to know what you and Gaara got up to" she said with an evil grin "spill it, NOW!"

"fine" she let out a sigh and put the brush down

"we went to the park"

"and" temari insisted

"we then played ninja after we went to the fair"

"is that all" temari said with a pout

"and…well…we…sorta… kissed" she said very quietly but sadly Temari heard every word

"THAT'S AWESOME!"

"shhh, Temari you'll wake everyone up" and just a second later Kisame was banging on the wall from his room next door screaming 'shut the fuck up, some people are trying to sleep'.

"so when are you two going on a date" temari urged quieter

Sakura shrugged "dunno"

Temari stood up "ok well im going to demand Gaara to take you out on a date"

Sakura sweat dropped "ah… Temari" too late she was already gone

(the next day)

"TOBI WANTS TO GO TO THE BEACH'' tobi cheered while eating his breakfast

"yeah lets go it sounds like fun" Sakura chorused

After breakfast everyone went off in search of their beach gear.

Sakura and konan were in the kitchen packing food and drinks for the trip to the beach when Temari came bounding in in black short shorts and a purple tank top "hey guys need any help" she asked.

"its all good, but the boys probably need help packing the van"

Konan said putting the sandwiches into the basket, with that said temari went cheerfully off to piss off the boys.

(on the highway to the beach)

"the wheels on the bus go round and round~" Tobi sang cheerfully sipping his juice box between verses, Deidara was giving him death glares while his eye was twitching.

Sakura and Gaara were sharing Sakura's Ipod (an: awww so cute) resting against each other, Temari was taking pictues of the couple with stars in her eyes and kunkuro was sweat dropping at his dumb ass sister.

(at the beach)

The sun shone onto the water making it sparkle most of the Akatsuki were splashing around in the water while others like Tobi and Gaara were making sand castles or like Konan, temari and sasori , Deidara talking/arguing about art or like pain sleeping. Yes everyone was having a good time at the beach.

"hey sakura-Chan" kisame said swimming up to her

"!" sakura starting screaming bloody murder

"whats wrong" kisame asked with worry in his eyes

"it's a shark " she screamed

Kisame looked around shocked until the realization dawned on him –he was the shark she was scared about.

Realising this Kisame slowly swam away from the bitch with pink hair.

The sun was setting on their peaceful day so they set a fire to warm themselves.

"hey Sakura-chan we need your opinion " Deidara called

"sure what about" she said walking over the blonde

"what is art in your opinion… eternal like Sasori's or fleeting like mine" he questioned

She thought about it for a while and then 'light bulb'

"art is a sun set" she said pointing to the setting sun

"nani" they both said perplexed

"baka, a sun set is both fleeting and eternal"

Sasori and Deidara turned to each other and started crying "WERE BOTH RIGHT!" they chorused whilst hugging

I was trying to say your both wrong

**Those dumb asses **

After Deidara's and Sasori's 'heart felt' moment Kisame got out the alcohol and Temari turned on the music (full volume)

The drunken Akatsuki (- Tobi because he is a good boy) and the no Sabuku siblings were singing (loudly) to blow my whistle by flo rida.

"hey guys lets play spin the bottle!" Kisame exclaimed with his bottle raised in the air

"yeah lets do it" everyone screamed

After everyone was in a circle (besides Tobi who was taking a nap in the car)

"I'll sp-spin first" Temari slurred

the bottle spun around the group and landed on Sasori, hoots and cheers erupted from the group while Temari grabbed his shirt collar and gave him a sloppy drunken kiss.

Next was Itachi whose landed on none other than Kisame (an: *thumbs up* Youthfulness ;D) Itachi paled while Kisame looked like he was gonna vomit

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL IM NOT KISSING HIM!" Kisame bellowed (shrieked is more like it)

"hnm… I agree"

"come on guys its' just a game" Temari pouted while holding a camera behind her back

"NO WAY IN FUCKEN HELL!"

"then you two have to strip" temari declared mentally drooling (at itachi not fishy-chan)

"deal" they said in unison then stripped and stood proud in all their glory

'inner stop fucking drooling'

'**I can't , oh my jashin is itachi hung'**

'I think im gonna hurl'

"hey guys stand over here a second" temari asked (ordered)

After they moved where Temari said (still naked) temari asked them a question

"give me an answer to this simple question, what is the last letter of the alphabet "

"Z…" they both said with toothy grins

*flash*

"this is going to be my screensaver" temari said grinning wickedly

Kisame grinned proudly while Itachi looked a little pale.

The game went on with awkward moments and Temari grinning like a mad woman at the almost all of the Akatsuki naked for refusing to kiss each other.

"Gaara"

"yes Sakura"

"im scared"

"me too"

The next afternoon the Temari and her brothers were loading up the car for long drive home.

"were ready to go" Kunkuro said slamming the boot of the car shut

"just a minute" Gaara said walking away

"fine but hurry" he countered

He walked up to Sakura and pulled her close their noses touching

"I'll see you in five days" Sakura said quietly

"not soon enough" he mumbled

Their kiss was quick put only because Kunkuro dragged Garra away by the back of his shirt, Sakura had to stifle back a giggle at her boyfriend's expression.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The pedo snake

The following night Sakura was completely and utterly board since Temari, Kunkuro and Gaara left for home yesterday nothing seemed to happen besides the usual explosion from Deidara's home every now and again.

Jumping up off the couch Sakura decided to go see leader to see if she could get a mission, just before Sakura was about to knock on the door she heard the deep panned tone of pein call out to her ''enter''

"top o' the morning, boss" sakura said cheerfully

"sit" he commanded

"I assume that you are here to get a mission"

Sakura simply nodded

"well you're in luck''

"so what's my mission"

"your mission is to find this women" he said sliding her a picture of what looked like a girl about her age with long black hair and fairly pale skin.

"any other details"

"yes, she was last seen at the festival you and Gaara went to. Wearing a gold kimono"

Sakura nodded "there were some really creepy guys there, do you now her name"

" Nami Oonuma"

"any idea where she might be"

Pein just shrugged

"oh well" sakura said grinning "at least it will keep me busy"

Sakura turned around and starting walking out "wait"

She stopped and spun around on her heels "yes, boss"

"aren't you going to pick someone to come with you" he pointed out blankly

"we all know I work better alone" she said with a smirk

"very well, but be safe"

Sakura nodded and walked out towards her room to get ready for her mission.

She scuttled around her room throwing random things on her bed singing along to coffee and cigarettes (by never shout never) which was playing on her ipod.

Sakura was dressed in a black tank top with a long sleeved fishnet top underneath along with black tights and her converses and to top it off she pulled on her Akatsuki robe and tied up her long hair into a high pony tail.

As she packed her things into a black back pack there was a knock at the door

"its open" she called out while zipping up her bag

"is cherry-chan going on a mission" a slightly less cheerful Tobi asked.

"yes Tobi I'm going on a mission" she said smiling

"alone?" he questioned

"yes Tobi alone" she said less cheerfully now

"stay safe" he said completely serious

Sakura's eyes softened "I'll be fine Tobi"

"I know but Tobi worries, we all do" he added on

Tobi gave Sakura a quick hug and bounded out of the room towards Deidara's.

Sakura collected her bag and put it on under her cloak and strapped her Katana around her waist.

As Sakura approached the last bar on the block she felt exhausted from the heat that was trapped under her cloak with an aggravated sigh she took off her cloak and stuffed it into her bag and hen continued to walk into her bar.

When she entered nearly all eyes were on her around the room she could hear the men wolf whistling, sakura just rolled her eyes and sat down at the bar.

'I need a drink'

'**Here, here I agree if were gonna finish this mission and not kill every guy in this bar then we need a drink'**

"bartender, can I get your strongest drink"

"and your eighteen" the bartender said raising an eyebrow

"im nineteen"

Shrugging he answered "coming right up"

Sipping her drink Sakura looked around for anyone suspicious persons' she was scanning the bar a second time when someone put their hand on my shoulder.

Swivelling around to see who would be brave enough or stupid enough to hit on her she saw a smirking man with glasses looking at her like he knew something she didn't

"are you Sakura Haruno" he asked pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose

"yes, and you are" she asked looking very board and pissed off

"kabuto" he replied his smirk growing into a lopsided grin " I was told to give you this" he said handing her a black envelope with a purple wax seal with a music symbol on it.

After examining the envelope she looked up to question Kabuto but he was gone without a trace, carefully opening the envelope to preserve the seal Sakura pulled out the letter

Dear Sakura Haruno of the Akatsuki

It comes to my attention that you are seeking Nami Oonuma but do not fear she is in my… care, if you still wish to accomplish your solo mission come to the warehouse near the dock at midnight tonight.

Orochimaru

'whos Orochimaru, the name rings a bell'

'**yeah me too'**

'oh well, lets just get this over with'

Standing up Sakura finished up her drink and sauntered out of the bar turning heads as she walked.

She silently ran down the side of the warehouse her pony tail being swept up by the salty-sea air the only sound was the distant calls of the ships out at sea, as Sakura approached the corner she used the reflection of her blade to make sure the coast was clear.

The large metal door slowly jerked open as Sakura slid it open inside the air was musky and stale as she stepped in she felt a scrawling feeling at the back of her neck waving it of as paranoia she walked further into the decaying building. As she progressed to the centre of the almost pitch black room she found a women tied up on an old office swivel chair and had a gag in her mouth.

Sakura automatically recognized the women and ran to assist her, she quickly sliced through the rope freeing Nami as she removed the gag she heard a thud in the distance

"its…a trap…run" The black haired women said between gasps

Before sakura could give a response three men surrouned sakura, the first lackey kicked the blade out of sakura's holster that was secured around her waist it landed loudly across the room.

"what can you do now girly you have no weapons"

"are you sure about that" Sakura said with devilish grin

With the flick of sakura's wrist two senbon needles impeded into the first man's neck causing him to fall onto the ground twitching

**Never underestimate the power of acupuncture :D **

The second lackey tried striking Sakura's throat while the third aimed for her stomach, She easily dodged both before striking the third man's solar plexus (an: it's the weakest point the centre of the body around the middle of stomach) disabling him momentarily. Ceasing the opportunity Sakura quickly struck him in the back of the neck rendering him unconscious.

The last henchman left (the second one) was more talented than the last two- more fast on his feet and knew more pressure points. Sakura swiftly dodged his kicks and punched countering them with her own, narrowly missing his attempt to strike her throat. With the flick of his wrist three daggers shot through the air towards Sakura she swivelled and ducked to avoid them unfortunately the third sliced through her left forearm just missing a major artery .

"Bitch!" she seethed through gritted teeth

Said man just gave her an evil grin bearing his slightly pointed teeth

Dagger in hand Sakura poised herself in fighting stance her left arm hanging limply by her side blood streaming down trickling onto the floor, she lunged dagger in hand catching the man off guard knocking him on the ground with Sakura pressing the dagger against his throat stoping his feeble attempts of escape.

"now you will answer my questions" she said so unemotionally it would make any Uchiha proud

He response was spitting in her face, she wiped it off still keeping her face from showing any emotion but on the inside

**That bloody asshole. Just kill him already -_-**

Im trying to do it like in the movies :3

***face palm* I can't believe you're me. **

Hey hush in the last couple chapters I haven't been serious

**Chapters? What are you smoking**

Ah Shit! ZombieBrides gonna kill me

**0.o ummm.. I thought we ran out of weed**

:D we did but~~ I FOUND THE SKITTLES! Taste the rainbow

**Oh dear god!**

While this conversation was going on the man under Sakura had one recurring thought in his mind 'this bitch is crazy'

He seemed he accidentally said out loud (A/N: a big no no!) because Sakura seemed to be snapped out of her conversation and sent a deadly glare towards the man who dared to call her that

"answer my questions"

"I'd rather die"

"that can be easily be arranged" she spat pressing the blade against his throat slowly gliding it across his throat just enough for blood cover the blade

Said ''man'' was almost in tears from the sight of his own blood

**And I thought this guy had a pair**

We were sadly mistaken

***nodding* agreed**

"now answer my questions"

"ok" he answered sniffing back sobs (a/n: if that makes any sense 0.0)

"why did you kidnap the girl"

"we were told to watch her"

"by who" she demanded pressing the dagger deeper into his flesh

"by me" a voice declared behind her

Sakura craned her neck around to see who had caused all this, standing behind her was a guy that looked like a vampire out of twilight with way to much purple eyeliner on

**In my opinion he looks more like a pedo snake**

I think both are right

"hey I know you your Orochimaru, you got kicked out of the Akatsuki cause you tried to rape Tobi, or some shit!" she declared rather loudly

the pedophile in question eye twitched "and you're the little orphan kitten they took in"

"excuse me but this little 'orphan kitten' just took down all our guards"

"hey im still here" the man under Sakura declared

"oh yeah" she said then quickly hit him in the temple with the blunt end of the dagger, brushing herself off as she stood

"I can see from here that you didn't kill any of them, or the men I sent after you beforehand" he said dramatically waving his hand.

"No one deserves to die an early death"

"What high morals you have" he said with a smirk

"you don't know me" she hissed

"oh but Sakura Haruno I do. Both your parents are dead no one would take you in so you live on our own, you are enrolled at Konoha high and your current boyfriend is none other than Gaara no Sabuku son of a wealthy business owner" he said calming

"keep Gaara out of this" she said throwing the dagger at serpent's head who caught it with the slightest of ease

"you have some anger issues there child" he said shaking his head in discontent

Sakura only responded by giving him the finger.

"and such manners" he sneered sarcastically

"can I go home now " she said hands on her hips

"but of course" he said snapping his fingers on queue smoke billowed around him and when it cleared Sakura noticed him trying to quietly open the warehouse door, he turned around slowly when Sakura loudly cleared her throat.

"KABUTO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU F*%KING LEAVE THE SMOKE MACHINE ON LONGER!" Orochimaru screeched before he disappeared into the night.

Turning on her heel the young rosette swiftly strode over to her abandoned blade placing it delicately into the holster.

A slender hand tapped her shoulder making her jump "sorry Haruno-san, I wanted to know if you needed help your arm is still bleeding"

Sakura looked down just noticing the deep gash on her arm "shit, I need to get home and clean it"

"you need a hospital" nami interjected

"its fine I don't need stitches"

"if you insist" she said wearily

The base went silent as Sakura and Nami walked in.

" CHERRY-CHANS HURT" Tobi screamed running towards Sakura and giving her a giant bear hug. Well the silence was short lived after Tobi's outburst.

"guys…" everyone was still in a panic besides of course the all mighty stick-up-ass Uchiha.

"GUYS!" everything went silent except a cricket chirping in the background.

"im fine, just a stratch. Ok Tobi"

"yes Cerry-chan" Tobi said with a salute

"take miss nami here to boss"

"roger" and with that Tobi grabbed Nami's hand and started skipping down the hall

"Sasori, I need water, vodka, bandages and some disinfectant"

"on it" and in the blink of an eye he was gone

"um Sakura"

"yes konan"

"why do you need vodka" she asked curiously

"do you really think I wanna do this sober"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at their fellow Akatsuki member

"here you go" Sasori said handing her a basket with all the things she asked for

"thanks Sasori " she replied with a grateful grin

"OK ANYONE WITH A PENIS, GET OUT!" Konan declared sitting down next to Sakura.

After the room emptied of all male presences sakura took of both shirts so she could get a better look at the wound. She had a deep gash across her left forearm.

"sakura can you move your fingers" konan enquired

Sakura moved her fingers around to be sure

Konan let out a sigh in relief

After the wound was cleaned with water konan slowing dabbed the wound with disinfectant Sakura hissing every time it touched her skin

"sorry" konan cued sincerely

"its fine just hurry up please" she said hissed at the burning sensation

After the wound was dressed Sakura took a swig of the now almost empty bottle.

"im going to go give boss the mission report then im gonna go to bed" she yawned and gave Konan a grateful hug

"So, it was Orochimaru" Pein said raising a pierced eyebrow

"yes, I also have this from a letter Kabuto gave me" she informed handing him the purple wax seal she saved

"you can leave now'' he said waving her off

"I have one question about Orochimaru"

"and what would be " he said raising an eyebrow

"did he really try to rape Tobi" she asked innocently

He grimaced (a/n: like in soul eater whenever Excalibur is mentioned :D I love that annoying bitch) "yes, but that is a time I would like to very much forget"

"ok, well goodnight"

(a/n: hey guys I know its been a while but bare with me its hard writing fanfictions :3 if you guys like it reveiw & rate it and if you don't same thing im up for any comments you have good or bad, adios bitches)


	7. bonus chapter

Bonus Chapter (by fan request)

Tobi is a good boy.

All was the same in the Akatsuki base the sounds of explosives and yelling could be heard throughout the house as Tobi dragged himself out of his bed adorned with my little pony sheets, changing out of his pyjamas which consisted of black boxers into his Akatsuki cloak. As he skipped down the hall way to his sempai's room to greet him a very cheerful good morning he was stopped by a figure in front of deidara's door before he could escape the figure turned around giving Tobi a large sinister grin "good morning Tobi"

"good morning, Orochimaru-san" his usual cheerfulness was gone as he conversed with the pedo snake

With a small nod Orochimaru continued his way down to the kitchen for his usual breakfast of children's souls (kishin wannabe)

Without knocking Tobi came bounding into his sempais room knocking over clay birds in his path

"Good morning sem" Tobi's cheerful greeting was interrupted by Deidara's loud angry voice "OUT!"

"but I wanted to tell my precious sempai good morning"

"I DON'T CARE NOW OUT!" he screamed shoving tobi out of the room.

When Tobi reached the kitchen he grabbed his usual breakfast of capn crunch with chocolate milk.

Currently Tobi and Orochimaru were the only ones in the kitchen,

"So tobi" orochimaru said between bites "I heard your last mission was a success"

"Yes" was the childish boys response as he poured chocolate milk on his cereal.

The rest of the breakfast was reasonably quiet that is until the rest of the gang filed in, swearing could be heard as Hidan and Kisame fought over the stove.

"good morning, tobi" Konan greeted cheerfully taking the seat next to Tobi who looked grateful for her company

"good morning, konan-chan" he said cherrfully between bites (an: I have no idea how he eats with the mask on so let your imagination run wild)

"so tobi, what have you gotten up to" she asked taking a bite of her fruit salad

"well" he began bouncing a little on his chair "I left sempai a present in his room"

"WHAT!" Deidara screamed as he ran towards his bedroom to find his entire wall was painted into a scene of him, Tobi and Konan skipping in a meadow (like the buddy scene in ouran high ep 15 )

"TOBI!" Deidara sceamed as he fumed back to the kitchen only to find a partial outline of the hyper active energizer bunny.

"he went that way" Orochimaru pointed in the direction of the back yard, Deidara nodded gratefully as he stared to run outside in search for Tobi.

"you can come out now" Konan said rinsing out her bowl

"is Sempai gone" Tobi asked crawling out from under the table looking both ways before standing

"yes"

"Okay TOBI IS GOING TO PLAY IN HIS ROOM" he said bounding down the hall way

Orochimaru had a pedo smile plastered on his face thinking of what he had in store for innocent little Tobi. Leaveing more than a few creeped out Akatsuki members he gracefully padded towards Tobi's room.

As Tobi cheerfully played with his toys, making mr. Hop (bunny plush) shoot down the terrorist planes who were on the pirates side (an: I don't even know 0.o it just came to me) making sound effects as they hit the ground or when "Mr. Hop" jumped on them. He heard a knock on his door

"COME IN!" He sang cheerfully

As the door slowly opened a cold chill entered the room notifying that it was Orochimaru at the door

"hello Tobi" he said more like purred

Tobi gulped as he tried to sound cheerful "what do you want" he asked like Orochimaru was about to mug him

"I just wanted to spend time with you" he answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"ok then, wanna play with me"

"I would love to play with you, Tobi"

(an: where have we heard this before XD)

Orochimaru slowly approached Tobi like he was some stray animal that would bolt with the slightest movement.

"what are you doing" he asked in an innocent manner but before he could add anything to his sentence he was pinned down by the pedo snake

Tobi opened his mouth to scream for help, he was quickly silenced with a precise jab to his throat rendering him unconscious.

When he awoke he found himself tied up to his bed, he struggled against his bonds but all it did was tighten them. Tobi kept quirming until he noticed that HE was still in the room.

"that's it Tobi relax. Be. A .good. boy. " he purred into his ear nibbling it slightly.

"let Tobi go" he said trying to wriggle out of Orochimaru's grasp.

"don't worry, I won't hurt you" he reassured him while unbuttoning Tobi's shirt who mentally cursed wearing a button shirt today.

Orochimaru leisurely licked Tobi firm chest nipping at his nipples as he dipped to his waist band there was a knock on the door.

'I'm saved' tobi thought excitedly

Before Orochimaru could say or do anything the door swung upon revealing a pissed looking Deidara that is until he saw the position Tobi was in he paled as his jaw fell to the ground.

From Deidara's point of view he saw Orochimaru kneeling over a tied and shirtless Tobi.

"SEMPAI!" Tobi shrieked in joy "help ME!"

After regaining his composure Deidara picked up his jaw and turned around "save yourself asshole, this for painting my wall" waving behind him as he strolled down the hall way whistling happily as he did.

Jumping up from the bed Orochimaru quickly closed the door and returned to his masked captive.

"where were we" Orchimaru pondered "oh yes, that pesky belt of yours" he said removing Tobi's rainbow belt and throwing it across the room.

-Mean while in the lounge room-

"where's Tobi and Orochimaru" Konan asked finishing her paper flower and putting it in pein's hair who just sighed 'that women can be so irritating'.

"last time I saw them having s &m sex" Deidara said putting the finishing touches to his clay bird

"what!" Konan said choking on her own spit, kisame however spat his sake in Itachi's face.

"this I gotta see Kisame had jumping of the couch and paceing his way towards Tobi's room.

-Tobi's room—

"please orochimaru, just let me go" tobi pleaded to his captor who in return just chuckled as returned to licking around Tobi's nipples (an: am I the ony one here who thinks Tobi is kinda likeing this.. yes I am a yaoi fan girl *bows head in shame*)

Just as he started removing tobi's pants (with his mouth) Kisame walked in slightly drunk

"HOLY CRAP!" he doubled over on the floor laughing clutching his sides.

"If you wouldn't mind" the snake began after throwing tobi's pants somewhere into the abyss

"Gomen" he said wiping of some mirth out of his eye "I'll let you two return to what your doing"

"Fishy-Chan he-"Slam! And the blue man was gone leaving a almost naked and distressed Tobi with the molester who was in his under wear as well (an: Tobi's undies are pink with bunnies and the pedo snakes are a dark purple)

"Hmmm.." orochimaru pondered "I wonder what is under that mask of yours" he said licking his lips slowly he undid the string to Tobi's mask with his teeth lifting it up slowly to reveal (an: pause for suspense… ;))

Another mask. This was taken off just as slowly as the last Orochimaru marvelled at the unmasked man he had currently tied up. That is until Itachi broke down the door to save the poor boy.

"thank god Itachi, NOW MOVE YOUR ASS AND SAVE ME!" Tobi screamed at the long haired Uchiha.

Itahi froze on the spot not only because Tobi swore but because he knew exactly who Tobi really was he was…. "UCHIHA" (an: had you there didn't I :D)

A an instant Orochimaru was pinned to the floor with a Kunai to his throat the other member's were in the room in a second to help untie Tobi (- Deidara who was taking pictures for black mail) after putting his masks back on he put on his clothes and thanked everyone for their help(- Deidara and kisame who let Orochimaru molest him)

Shortly after Orchimaru was kicked out of the Akatsuki and Tobi returned to his hyper self.

(an: Hey people end of chapter. I know I don't update as much as I should but I hope this chapter makes up for it :3 anyways I had a lot of fun writeing this chapter thanks to the fan who suggested it .. keep up with the reviews and rates. And if you have any other chapter ideas tell me. I'm thinking of putting Haku in.)

Anyways see ya :P


	8. Chapter 7

An un-youthful battle

It was time for Sakura to go back to Konoha after giving everyone a good bye hug (yes even Itachi) and Tobi lollipop and a promise to come and visit soon Sakura was on the plane home.

Getting to the front door of her apartment Sakura fished around in her jeans pocket for her house key, upon opening the door and dumping her bags on the ground Sakura's phone rang

"hello, who's this?" Sakura questioned into her phone

"it's Temari, how you been Saku-chan"

"oh hey tem, I've been good"

"you coming to school tomorrow" temari chirped happily

"yeah, of course I've missed you guys"

"and of course you get to see Gaara-kun" temari enquired drawing out every syllable of Gaara's name making Sakura laugh

"have you no shame, he's your little brother"

"niga please I have no shame when it comes to Gaara's relationships"

"you are crazy , well im gonna go to bed now so bye~bye"

And without waiting for a reply Sakura hung up. Diving face first onto the bed snugging deep into the dark covers quickly succumbing to the blissful darkness.

As usual Sakura was late for school faintly hearing the warning bell in the distance Sakura swore inwardly 'im late, im late for a very important date'

**What are you the rabbit out of Alice in wonderland? **

Hells yay im white im fluffy im adorable and im dating a panda

As she rounded the last corner and sprinted in her class room Sakura couldn't help but feel something was off, after looking around the room she realised the reason; the teacher wasn't there.

"Good morning Sakura" Shikamaru mumbled quickly then went back to sleep

"mhmhm mornhmp samph" was Choji's inaudible sentence as he scarfed down yet another packet of potato chips.

After dropping her book onto her table and plopping down onto her she let out a long sigh

'I hate Mondays'

Finally after waiting another 20 minutes Kakashi-sensai showed up

"good morning class" he said waving vaguely, eyes (or eye) never leaving his book as he chuckled about something most probably pornographic in his smut novel.

"why the hell are you late" one of the students shouted behind Sakura

"I was lost on the road of life~" he answered in a singsong voice

"Liar!" a random student yelled

"now class, open your books and copy what I write on the board"

The next hour or so went by very slowly in Sakura's opinion all she had to do was write besides the occasional student caught texting or a baka asking a question, in short. Nothing interesting happened.

Finally the lunch bell went Sakura, quickly packed up her things and ran out the door screaming ''Freedom!" leaving a trail of dust behind her.

After a heart felt reunion between Gaara and Sakura blah blah blah emotional crap Sakura and Garra sat down on the bench (a little too closely) to devour their oh so yummy food.

Eventually everyone else filed in to the cafeteria to grab their tray of slop they somehow called food as for Sakura home made all the way, just as Sakura was about to take a bite of her mouth-watering sandwich Lee decided to make his ''big'' entrance.

"oh my dear blossom, I have awaited your return" Lee claimed dramatically (an: imagine Tamaki from ouran high but… yeah you kinda get ma drift) with roses in the background as he walked (pranced) over to Sakura in return he got a hand in his face my Gaara "niga, shes mine" he growled holding sakura tight by her waist.

Lee looked like he'd been told he was adopted.

Suddenly the doors burst open with Gai-sensai making his big entrance screaming "my youthful son, it's ok" (AN: yes son. THEY HAVE TO BE RELATED)

Gai holding lee in a tight embrace cooed rather loudly "don't worry you are still poppin fresh"

"popping fresh" Gaara enquired

"That's right, lee go shake your goods" Gai announced

Whatever weird depression Lee was in disappeared as he started doing random dance moves (an: may I remind you hes wearing spandex!) things were jiggleing that should never jiggle on a guy

"I think I need some mind soap"

As for Sakura her appetite quickly vanished as she turned pale and passed out from shock.

After the whole ''lee shaking his gods'' episode the bell had gone and Sakura and Gaara quickly made their way to class, upon arriving they found out that he had sport.

As Sakura exited the changing room wearing black shorts and a lime green t-shirt she quickly found her group of friends under the shade of a cherry blossom tree (all classes combined).

Apparently most of the guys ie. Naruto, kiba and were staring in ewe at the oh so skinny sluts with their shorts hiked up and their see through singlets as for the others well Sasuke and Neji had too much pride to stare, Choji was too entranced by his BBQ flavoured snack, Shikamaru has staring at the clouds wishing he could be one, Gaara was taking a nap whilst laying on Sakura's shoulder and Lee was running laps around the oval, all the girls (Sakura, Hinata and tenten) were chatting amongst themselves.

"listen up!" Anko-sensei yelled out to get the classes attention which she did, for a women of small exterior she was surprisingly scary considering she has purple hair.

"today we are sparing. I will pick your partners"

Groans could be heard from just about everyone

"SILENCE!, now I'll call out your partners."

"Sakura and Yuki"

"Karin and Ten-Ten"

"Ino and Hinata"

And so on until all the girls had a partner.

"now for the boys, Sasuke and Neji"

"Gaara and Choji"

"Choji and Dosu"

"Shikamaru and Lee"

After all the names were called out and set out across the oval Anko-Sensei told everyone the rules "okay, no blows below the belt and NO weapons it's a knockout tournament there'll be two winners one boy and one girl the prize… knowing your better than everyone else"

Most of the matches lasted a short amount of time like Sakura's first mast she dropped Yuki on her ass in seconds or Shikamaru's because he forfeited because 'it was a drag'. The final matches were Gaara vs. Lee and Sakura vs. Ten-Ten.

First up was Sakura and Ten-ten

**Kick her ass**

Gladly

"prepare to lose" Ten-ten declared with a devil-ish grin

"they might need a mop when this is over, oh and anko sensai could we please use weapons"

"fine" Anko said wih a sigh 'teenagers' she thought 'they love to use their weapons.

The battle commenced first strike was from Ten-Ten as she tried to sweep kick Sakura off her feet who in reaction jumped out of the way, after a few strikes the only ones that contacted was Sakura's strike to Ten-ten's stomach and Ten-ten's right hook to Sakura's jaw. The pink haired fighter wiped the blood from the side of her mouth with smirk as she spat the remainder of the blood on the grass.

**Now we know she can fight like that don't hold back**

Her smirk grew wider as she whipped out two kunai (which the boys have no idea where she hid them) throwing them at ten-ten who caught one mid-air (at the handle) then in the blink of an eye deflected the other with it which flew straight at Anko-sensei the teacher in question just let an annoyed sigh and side stepped it. In the flick of her wrist three senbon needles flew towards Sakura, she weaved and bent backwards but one managed to scrape past her cheek a line of blood forming before sliding down her cheek.

Ten-ten then decided then to pull out an extendible metal pipe (again the guys cooked their head at how many weapons the two girls were carrying) running towards Sakura who swiftly jumped and flipped out of the way but Sakura misjudged one of Ten-ten's attacked and was struck in the chest and flown across the field or so it seems but to anko-sensei, Sasuke and Neji Sakura had one before the pipe could trick her she used her hand to dodge the attack jumping backwards whilst mid-air used shadow stitching to leave her defenceless.

"I WIN!" Ten-ten cheered

"no sakura did" anko said a matter of factly

"huh" she stated before she looked down at the four kunai one on each side of both foot tightly holding down her track pants, Sakura stood up dusting herself (unhurt to the most part) and starting collecting her weapons.

Second round

Lee vs. Gaara

"whoever wins this wins Sakura" Lee declared pointing at his opponent

"no" was his bland answer

Lee was first to attack by trying repeatedly punch and kick Gaara who in return swiftly dodged and ducked and when there was an opening jabbing Lee's pressure points weakening him slightly

But nevertheless Lee trudged on through the pain in hopes to him his beloved Sakura's heart (an: *tries not to laugh*)

After about five more minutes of punching kicking and dodgeing (sadly no weapons) Gaara lay unconscious on the ground with a bloody nose and a victorious Lee standing above him goldern light shining behind him. Sakura gave Naruto a heated glare the blonde in question apoligized and turned off the spot light aimed at Lee

"I am victorious" lee declared

Sakura came runnin in Lee's direction in his mind he thought Sakura was running to HIM but in real life…

"out of my way, bushy brow!" Sakura said glaring at him her glare soon turned worried when she looked at Gaara.

"WAKE UP!" she screamed shaking Gaara like a rag doll who was still unconscious.

"hey Gaara wanna a cookie" sakura cheered

In a flash Gaara was awake and ceased the chocolate chip cookie Sakura was holding "ma cookie"

as the school day came to a close Sakura walked briskly towards her locker after entering the code and opening the door a small violet coloured piece of paper fell out of an unknown place in her locker it read

_I'll always be watching, keep our loved ones close_

_Orochimaru._

Brushing off the pedophiles obvious ploy to scare her she packed away her things and made her way home.

(an: hey guys, end of chapter. I know I don't update very often but its HARD writing a fanfiction. Gotta give some of you other bitchz credit. But you wanna know whats weird more people from America read this than Australia and if you don't know I live in Australia :D and to all you super natural fans i have made a vid on utube (Dean and Castiel Locked Out Of Heaven. by evilmexicans withtacos)

Chow peeps!


	9. Chapter 9

The captured Blossom

( an: hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter, hopefully it didn't take me too long to write.. also quick note I just heard on the radio that america has a national sleep day 1. That's fuckin heckit 2. There are some weird ways to celibate it like taking a picture of our sleeping pet or drawing a sleeping person… 0.o)

Sakura walked to school calmly humming along to the song fallen leaves, she decided to pace herself today because truthfully she didn't want to get to school just yet, so she took the longest route she knew. As she walked the trees blew sending cherry blossom leaves into the air swirling and dancing.

Little did she know that a car was slowly following her noting her every move she made, also noting she was distracted by her music. Capturing her couldn't be too hard, could it?

"how hard could it be to kidnap a girl with pink hair?" the one of the two burly men in the car questioned.

The other man stared at him like was crazy "she's in the Akatsuki for a reason and she's one of the strongest members"

The first man's eyes bugged out "what? How can she be so strong I could pick her up with one hand?"

"Rumour has it she almost killed Kisame when he made a comment on her hair".

Shaking his head slowly the first man silently parked the car without turning it off, turning to the other man nodding before slipping out of the car.

Sakura unbeknownst of what was about to unfold hummed along to her song singing a line or two here or there as the two man walked silently up to her.

At the last minute Sakura realised what was about to happen at spun around only to get a hard jab to the stomach stumbling backwards she dropped her ipod in result.

throwing down her back pack she grabbed a switch blade from inside her leather jacket quickly flicking it up she charged at the largest of the two men aiming for his weakest points such as eyes, throat or stomach in return he weaved and ducking trying to get in a punch he succeeded a few times.

Giving Sakura an already forming black eye and a fractured rib still she managed to knock him out by hitting him in the back the neck (with her knife less hand).

As she had a prior engagement with the big guy her second opponent managed to knock her out (an: I know Sakura could take him on but this makes it easier for me to write this chappy) and carry both her and his P.I.C (partner in crime) back to the car.

.::. Sakura's Dream .::.

The birds chirped happily outside as a young women slept peacefully in her bed that is until some evil person opened the curtains.

"wakey wakey sakura" an older women with pink hair sang

The only response was an alarm clock thrown at her (which she caught), a hiss and Sakura diving back under her covers.

The older women smirked an evil smirk and walked up to Sakura's bed ripping off the covers.

"come on get up, were busy today"

"but mum" Sakura whined "its Saturday"

"im aware, now get up'' her mother said in a threatening mono-tone.

Sakura groaned and then hissed at the blinding light before she yanked the curtains closed, oh how she loathed the sun light.

Finally after she dressed she went down stairs to find her mother and father eating breakfast.

"morning pumpkin" her father said behind his newspaper.

Sakura's response was a groan as she slumped unto the chair (she's not a morning person) "what would you like to eat" her mother asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Tea and an omelette" she groaned trying to get a little more sleep on the table; trying and failing.

"you and your tea" her mother said shaking her head slightly as she opened a cupboard filled to the brim with tea jars.

"at least she's not doing drugs, honey" her father quipped.

After breakfast (and sakura drinking four cups of tea) they got in the car.

"sooo, where are we going?" Sakura questioned.

"your aunts" her father answered

'just great' Sakura thought bitterly.

When they arrived to the large three story house (yes three) Sakura groaned as she saw her rich aunty sauntered (yes sauntered) outside all her jewellery gleaming in the sunlight making Sakura groan and put on her sun glasses.

"hello! Hikari, Daisuke and Sakura" she sounded much less cheerful when she said Sakura's name.

"hello sister" Hikari said giving the lavish women a hug.

"Hello lily" Daisuke said grinning at his sister in-law

"hello aunt Lily" sakura stated uninterested.

"well aren't you as cheerful as ever" her aunt stated venom dripping off every word.

"so lily, where are the kids" Hikari said trying to change the subject.

"inside" was her sister's no-nonsense answer.

"Sakura could you baby sit the twins while we go out" her father asked.

"fine, what ever"

"great"

When her parents and aunt left Sakura let out a tired sigh 'what a waste of a perfectly good Saturday', as soon as Sakura opened the door she was tackled by small blurs "sakura!" the twins screamed as they hugged her.

"hey, guys" she said giggling as she tried to pry them off.

The girl twin Jinora had her brown hair in pig tails and she wore a yellow sun dress while the other twin Hikaru were jeans and a band t-shirt.

"so Sakura" Hikaru questioned "how long are you babysitting us?"

"don't know myself" she answered ruffling Hikaru's hair.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Jinora said jumping up and down " can you make us pancakes"

Sakura smiled down at her cousin "sure"

The dream goes fuzzy and goes to a scene of Sakura and her mother and father in a car outside rain was pouring in the bucket loads the only scene through the windscreen was the distant blur of another cars head lights.

Sakura's head rested against the window eyes closed almost drifting off to sleep. The scene was peaceful (an: in my opinion that is).

Suddenly the scene slightly cracked as a deer jumped from the forest.

Sakura was the first to notice the deer and screamed "MUM!" her mother being the driver noticed the stunned deer and swerved the car unfortunately for them they went into oncoming traffic.

A loud horn tried to signal them but it was too late.

The scene shattered as a truck came head on into the car; it went dark except for the distant scream that came from Sakura's lips.

Sakura awoke to the distant sound of beeping her eye's only slightly open the only thing she saw was white, she tried to sit up groaning at the effort but she was stopped by someone's hand.

"Miss Haruno, you are in no condition to move" Sakura's eyes opened to find the source of the noise seeing it was a doctor she stilled as she commanded her to.

She tried to speak but her voice cracked, the doctor handed her a glass of water with a thin straw in it.

After drinking she asked "where are my parents" her voice still horse

The doctor ignored her question "your condition is stable but still bad, you fractured your skull a few deep gashes and a few broken bones but other than that just bruising "she said informing her on her condition.

"Where are my parents" Sakura repeated her voice rising a few decimals.

The doctor still ignored her black bangs covering her honey coloured eyes.

"Where are my parents!" she screamed a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Im sorry" the doctor began "they didn't survive the accident"

After hearing that her emerald eyes wide not believed what she just heard "what?"

"because they were in the front of the car they got the brunt of the other car" she said walking to the door "im sorry but they didn't survive" and the door closed.

After the shock of this news Sakura broke down for the first time since she was a toddler her throat made choking noises as she just laid the in the hospital tears streaming down her face as she tried to comprehend what just happened.

After twenty minutes she ran out of tears due to their being not after water in her body to even produce tears her cheeks and the top of her sheets were still stained with tears.

There was a knock on the door; Sakura didn't even bother to even try to respond. It didn't matter either way the door opened to reveal her aunt Lily her face was sullen but she looked like she hadn't even shed a tear.

"Sakura, I've come to talk to you about an important subject"

Ignoring the distinct pain and her doctor's orders she sat up not showing any sign of her pain to her aunt.

"sit" it was more of a command than a question "what do you want to talk about?" she said after Lily sat down.

"where you're going to be living" she said her voice showing no emotion.

Sakura didn't answer as her aunt continued "as you know me and you don't see eye to eye, honestly I can't stand you. So" she said getting out her wallet "I am prepared to pay for you to have a place to live on one condition".

"what's that?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"you leave me and my children alone to those two you and your parents died in the crash".

Sakura's eyes went wide she would gladly never see her aunt again but she loved the twins with all her heart that's the only reason she went over to that witch's house.

A single tear slid from her eye as she heard this; noticing this Lily continued.

"it's either this or being homeless or in a foster family"

Sakura nodded slowly agreeing to her terms "good" her aunt said smiling slightly "I'll leave enough money in your bank account to buy an apartment and furniture. But after that money runs out you're on your own" after saying everything she needed to she stood and left Sakura.

The scene again shattered into darkness but unlike the other this darkness was completely silent.

Sakura woke up in a cold sweat after having to recall that awful moment in her life, after calming down she realised she was tied up on a chair as Orochimaru sat in front of her in a plush scarlet red thrown and his bitch Kabuto knelt next to it his glasses gleaming slightly as he smirked.

"miss Haruno" Orochimaru hissed "we meet again"

***sweat drop* not him again**

Sakura glared at her captor "you and your bitch can go to hell" she spat.

Orochmaru stood and slithered over to Sakura gripping her chin "my, my this kitten has a sharp tongue maybe I should cut it off."

She spat in his face definitely causing him to let go of her face and slap her across the face making a louding cracking noise, her face began to swell put she shed no tears she had worse than this and wasn't about to show weakness.

"aren't you a tough little girl" he laughed turning around sit on his pimp chair, he clicked his fingers and three men appeared "now how are we gonna make you crack" Orochimaru said smirking

+ konoha high +

It was already second period and Sakura still wasn't at school, even Kakashi was never this late.

Gaara sat anxiously in his seat wondering why Sakura wasn't at school she may always be late but she never had a day off, more than I few times she's showed up with a hangover or even worse drunk.

She wasn't answering his calls either he decided to take matters into his own hands grabbing his bag he stood up and walked over to his masked teacher "Kakashi-Sensei" the red headed teenager spoke.

"what?" was all he said never taking his eye off his book

"im sick, im going home" he stated.

"you don't sound sick" Kakashi said his visible eye crinkling

"fine, Sakura isn't here and she won't answer my calls. Im worried"

"maybe she's sick"

"she would answer the phone, and I talked to her this morning just before she hung up she said she was leaving for school" he stated empathising school, thi made Kakashi but down his book and analyse Gaara's face for any hint that he was lying.

The silver haired man let out a sigh "fine you can leave"

And before Kakashi could blink his red haired student was gone.

After checking Sakura's house and seeing that she wasn't their he became frantic running down every street and alley way trying to find any sign of her just when he was about to give up noticed someone had discarded their bag and ipod on the ground running over to it he realised that they were Sakura's.

After searching around he couldn't see Sakura, before Gaara could think of another place she could be something in Sakura's bag started playing zombie girl by ghost town.

"crawling up my leg trying to get a little taste sink teeth into my thigh, I scream for joy I saw oh m" the music was cut off when Gaara answered his missing girlfriends phone.

"CHERRY-CHAN!" Tobi screamed on the over end of the phone.

"this is Gaara" he said sweat dropping at Tobi's obnoxious voice .

"where's cherry-chan" he whined

"I don't know, I suspect Orochimaru took her"

Tobi fell silent after hear HIS name "hold on I'll go get pein-sama" he said in such a serious voice it silently scared the anti-social red-head.

"pein speaking. Gaara"

"yes"

"I can track Sakura but im too far away to do any thing else"

"how can you track her" Gaara asked griping the phone with two hands

"her Akatsuki ring, im believe she should be wearing it. Hold on"

After a minute of silence that to Gaara felt more like an hour he found out were Sakura was, knowing that it would take more than him to save Sakura from the serpent paedophile (considering it was now after school) he went to his friends for help.

After going from house to house (most mansions) he accumulated all of his strongest friends.

As he studied his team (Neji, Sasuke, Ten-Ten, Temari, Kunkuro, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto. The rest of his friends were too weak or didn't have the heart to hurt anyone) he decided that Shikamaru would be the brains of the operation because he'd played shogi with him before he knew how smart he was, even if he had no motivation.

"I wa..want to co…come too" Hinata stuttered not even out of breath from running all the way from the Hyuga compound to Gaara's house.

"no" was Gaara's plain jane answer.

"our too weak" was Neji and Sasuke's answer.

"it's too dangerous" was Naruto's frantic explanation.

"I'm COMING WITH YOU IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT SAKURA-CHAN IS IN TROUBLE AND I'm GOING!" Hinata shouted without a single stutter.

Naruto just about pasted out, everyone but the stoic Uchiha, Neji and Gaara's jaws were on the ground, Sasuke and Neji just smirked at her new found confidence as for Gaara he had his usual blank face plastered on his features.

Gaara let out a sigh "fine"

"Good!" Hinata said marching over and standing next to her boyfriend.

"okay, here's the plan"

+warehouse+

Orochimaru smirked as Sakura bit down on her lip drawing blood as she refused to cry out as one of his thugs used her switch blade to cut the curve of her collarbone.

"wanna answer my question now" Orochimaru chuckled.

Sakura was almost unrecognisable her long pink hair now was shoulder length as Orochimaru thought she needed a new hairstyle her face has swollen and bloodied but she refused to show the pain of it or any tears, her arms had slashes and cuts on them as well as her legs and know she had a cut over her collar bone. She refused to answer him.

"now answer me, where is it?" he hissed.

Sakura smirked through the pain "wouldn't you like to know" her voice hoarse.

"you little bitch" Orochimaru gritted before he back handed Sakura as hard as he could making Sakura's head snap to the side as yet another mark started blooming on her face.

+outside the warehouse+

They all waited at their designated spots as they waited for an opening that Shikamaru was going to signal with a bird call.

"ANSWER ME!" they heard someone scream from inside.

When Gaara heard Sakura's answer he smirked a little bit that is until he heard a loud crack, the red-head was about to blow the whole thing and jump in their alone until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Gaara calm down you'll be able to help her soon" Temari said her face as crestfallen as Gaara's.

That's when they finally heard Shikamaru's signal.

+warehouse+

Sakura gritted her teeth and was about to say another snide remark when she heard glass breaking behind her and the door to the small warehouse was blown off its hinges.

Sakura saw her friends run into the ware house through the smoke when she saw Gaara she was about to break her rule about not crying.

As soon as Gaara saw Sakura (he could barely recognise her if it wasn't for her pink hair he probably wouldn't have) he bolted over to her and started untying her.

Ignoring the pain Sakura threw her arms around Gaara and pulled him close her shoulders shook slightly but she refused to cry.

She stood using Gaara for support until she was stable on her feet and picked up her switch blade of the ground and wiped her blood off he blade she was about to run straight to Orochimaru when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"your hurt" Gaara said softly.

"it's nothing I can't handle, im fine" she said pecking Gaara on the lips before darting over to Orochimaru he was currently fighting Sasuke and Neji easily blocking their hits and advances and his bitch (Kabuto) was on the ground as Temari kicked his unconscious body before she went on to find another fight her eyes burning with fury for what they did to Sakura.

When Sasuke and Neji saw Sakura they stepped aside so she could get her own revenge.

"here" Sasuke said throwing Sakura said throwing her a Katana blade "you may need this" Sakura caught it by the hilt hissing slightly at the effort "thanks" she said gratefully to her friend before turning towards the source of her anger.

"did I anger the little kitten" Orochimaru chuckled.

"I'm going to make you eat those words" she hissed clutching her blade.

"bring it on" he challenged smirking.

Sakura ran full speed towards Orochimaru clutching her balde she swung aiming for his chest put he reflected it with his own katana blade throwing both opponents a few feet away from each other Sakura skidded to a stop panting slightly at her effort.

After a few more attacks and countered Orochimaru was getting board of the little game he was playing with her, wiping off the blood that had accumulated on his cheek he pulled out a gun chuckling as he did.

"I've had enough playing this little game" he chuckled aiming the gun at her "time for the main event"

Sakura was ready to dodge he bullet or at least withstand the pain when Orochimaru shocked her and moved the gun away from her and pointed it at something behind her. As she turned around she let out a horrified gasp when she saw that the gun was pointed at non-other than Gaara.

"you wouldn't dare" she barked at the snake.

"try me"

All Sakura remembered was hearing a loud bang as Gaara fell to the floor, she heard a scream it might have been hers but she couldn't be sure.

Running as fast as she could she caught him before he fell holding him tightly in her arms noticing the wound on his chest, she cracked. As a tear rolled down her cheek followed by more as her shoulders shook.

"my, my if I knew that was the only way to make you cry I would have shot your boyfriend a long time ago" Orochimaru chuckled spinning his gun with one finger.

The pink haired girl stopped crying as soon as she heard his voice "TEMARI!" she screamed.

"WHAT!" she yelled back turning around from her latest unconscious victim until she noticed her brother wounded in her arms, in the blink of an eye she was by her brothers side taking him from her arms standing up she quickly ran out clutching her brother trying to get to the nearest hospital as fast as she could.

Wiping her tears Sakura stood and faced Orochimaru yet again this time more determined, Sakura smirked as her eyes burned with hatred.

Orochimaru was momentarily shocked but quickly regained his composure facing the pink haired girl, in the blink of an eye he was pinned against the wall switch blade to his throat Sakura leaned in close to his ear the now short hair covering one of her eyes giving her a more dangerous appearance.

"I warned you didn't I" she hissed pressing the knife slightly into his flesh

"twice I warned you not to hurt my boyfriend, torture me all you like but hurt the ones I love. I. Will. Kill. You" she raised her knife over to the serpents face slowly from the far side of his cheek down to his chin blood dripped onto the ground as Orochimaru screamed in pain.

She wasn't done yet she slowly cut down his chest droplets of blood blooming over the line she carved into his skin he whimpered as sakura continued to carve into just about every square inch of his skin.

"how does it feel" she asked stopping her knife momentarily

He didn't answer just continued to beg and whimper.

She pressed her knife into one of the cuts of chest "how does it feel!"

"it hurts" was all he could manage to say through the pain.

"You expect me to so you mercy when you did this and worse to me and worst of all you shot my boyfriend" as she barked the last part she dug the knife deeper into his pre-existing wound.

Before he could answer her she grabbed his head and slammed it against the brick wall rendering him unconscious.

Someone put their hand on Sakura's shoulder "Sakura" Hinata asked are you okay" Sakura didn't answer she fell backwards someone caught her as her eyes slowly drifted closed.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open the sound of the heart rate monitor beeped distantly the smell of disinfectant flooded her nostrils. Realising where she was sakura snapped out of her drug induced sleep and quickly sat up noticing the flowers and fruit basket on a table next to her, she reached over and grabbed an apple ignoring the pain the pinkette looked down as she silently munched on her apple noticing that her skin was completely covered in bandages gently touching her face she noticed that indeed her face was also covered except part of her shoulder length hair, eyes and her mouth.

"hello, Sakura how are you feeling" a nurse asked as she walked into the room her heels clicking on the ceramic floor.

"I'm fine, can I leave now" she asked unfazed

The nurse just chuckled "after what happened to you seem more chipper than ever" putting down her chart she sat on the end of Sakura's bed.

"what actually happened? this type of damage can't be an accident"

"who brought me in" she asked still ignoring the nurse's question.

"they said they were friends of yours, but wouldn't tell me what happened"

Sakura let out a small sigh of relief "Sakura?" the nurse questioned "what happened?"

"You really want to know?" she asked raising an eyebrow "first what's your name?"

"Shizune" the nurse answered with a small smile.

"well Shizune the truth is I was kidnapped because of my own stupidity" Sakura answered shrugging.

"everyone thinks it's their own fault, you should report this" Shizune said looking genuinely worried.

"I have a question"

"anything" Shizune answered automatically

"was there a man with pale skin and long black hair brought into the hospital around the same time as me"

"yes, he's currently in ICU".

Hearing that Sakura couldn't help but laugh "what's so funny?" Shizune asked slightly angry that she thought it was funny that a man almost died.

"you wanna know what happened, well I'll tell you" shizune leaned in closely.

"I joined a gang and because of that I was captured by that man in ICU he cut me up, punched me, slapped me and almost killed me but than my friends came I ignored my injuries and fought him. When he 'got board of me' he pulled a gun on my boyfriend, he was most likely taken here. I snapped I did the same thing he did to me I cut up every inch of skin visible than a rammed his head against a brick wall".

After Sakura explained all this Shizune looked horrified than calmed down slightly "your a tough girl, if you don't mind I would like to tell the police about this" before Sakura could refuse Shizune added in "don't worry I won't tell them that you're in a gang just the latter"

Sakura gave the women a small smile "I'd appreciate that"

"and about your boyfriend a boy was admitted here the same day as you with a gunshot wound, he had a distinctive tattoo on his forehead" Shizune recalled vaguely

"where is he!"

"he's fine but I don't think he's awake yet" before Shizune could do anything Sakura ripped out her iv and went charging out the room clad in a hospital gown and covered in bandages.

"Sakura!" Shizune called out but Sakura was gone.

Sakura ran straight to the reception noticing that Temari was asleep on one of the plastic chairs, walking up to her Sakura lightly jabbed her side.

"my… ba..con" Temari mumbled before opened her eyes almost screaming at the bandaged girl in front of her.

"Saku-chan" Temari mumbled noticing the pink hair.

"Get up" Sakura stated

"Im guessing you wanna see Gaara" the dirty blonde haired women mumbled

Seeing her nod she grabbed Sakura's hand and led her to Gaara's room.

As soon as Temari opened his hospital room door Sakura bolted to his bed side and clung to the sleeping boys hand for dear life.

"It all my fault" Sakura mumbled a tear rolling down her cheek

"No its not, bakka" a crackly voice reassured her.

"Gaara" Sakura croaked looking down at her boyfriend noticing his eyes were slightly open.

"I'm right here, Saku" he said wiping the tear from her cheek.

Hearing that Sakura wrapped her arms around his frail body her shoulders shaking as she sobbed on his shoulder.

Temari leaned against the door way the arms crossed as she smiled at the pair.

"troublesome pair" Shikamaru muttering sighing

Temari laughed slightly at the pineapple haired boy "you're a funny guy" placing her hand his shoulder.

"troublesome".


End file.
